Del Odio al Amor
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemón Terminadp Inuyasha y Kagome se conocieron en la secundaria, pero sus vida se volvieron a separar a finales de ella, el ultimo año de preparatoria llega la alumna nueva a la escuela... RESUMEN DENTRO.. ÚLTIMO CAPITULO.
1. Nueva Escuela

**Del Odio al Amor**

_Inuyasha y Kagome se conocieron en la secundaria, pero sus vida se volvieron a separar a finales de ella, el ultimo año de preparatoria llega la alumna nueva a la escuela... ambos se reconocen y el odio tenido en secundaria vuelve a surgir, pero que pasara cuando los profesores los unen en varios equipos, Kagome será capaz de dejar a un lado el odio para conseguir la beca que tanto anhela?.._

**Capitulo I.- Nueva escuela.**

Kyaaaa!.- aquel grito aterrador se escucha por toda la habitación.

Oh Kami, me volví a quedar dormida.- lo dice aquella misma voz que produjo el grito – tengo tan solo unos minutos para hacer todo y llegar a la escuela.- lo dice saliendo de la cama como un rayo y encerrarse en el baño que queda en medio del pasillo.

Todo era más fácil cuando vivía con mamá, Sota y el abuelo.- lo añora Kagome, dándose un baño demasiado rápido- ella me levantaba para irme a la escuela temprano.- lo dice con sufrimiento sabiendo que desde hace unos meses ya no vive con su familia, pero aquel día precisamente aquel día debía entrar a la nueva preparatoria en la que se había inscrito con Sango, y todo para que ambas fueran a la universidad que da el pase automático…

Ahora en lo único que debía de concentrarse era en apurarse e ir al instituto, lo único bueno es que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su departamento, que dentro de poco Sango se iría a vivir con ella.

Ya se encontraba lista, un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca del mismo color del suéter de tortuga que lleva, lista para ir a la preparatoria…

-.-

Iba con una carrera demasiado difícil contra reloj, por lo menos la preparatoria estaba demasiado cerca, esperaba que le tocara con Sango…

Solo siente un pequeño choque, que la descontrola de pies a cabeza, por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio a tiempo, viendo con quien se tropezó y a su vez pidiendo una disculpa.

Lo siento.- se disculpa la persona contraría a Kagome

Yo lo siento, debí fijarme.- lo rectifica Kagome.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta aquella persona, sin dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos.

Si, ¿y tu eres?.- lo pregunta la chica, tratando de recordar quien es la persona enfrente suyo, pero no le llegaba el nombre o no lo recordaba, ¡uy siempre tuvo pésima memoria para recordar!.

¿No te acuerdas de mi?.- se lo pregunta, viendo como sonríe.

La verdad no, joven… me permite pero tengo el tiempo justo para ir a la escuela.- se disculpa Kagome, para salir del lugar, pero es detenida por la mano del chico.

Tengo prisa.- se lo informa Kagome

Siempre llegando tarde Kagome…- lo dice aquel chico, como si la conociera, pero lo único malo de todo aquello es que ¡¡ella no lo recordaba!.

Puedo apostar que te quedaste dormida.- se lo dice con una amplia sonrisa – aparte siempre tan despistada, los años no cambian en ti, sigues mas bella que nunca.- se lo halaga, esperando que lo recuerde, pero ve el rostro de confusión de Kagome y lo único remedio que, quedaba era el decirle quien era.

¿Quién es?.- lo pregunta Kagome… tiene una leve sospecha de que fuera, su amigo Kouga, hace años que no lo veía, pero no podía ser así, apenas Kouga tenía el cabello largo, y el chico de enfrente lo tiene en coleta, sus ojos verdes entre azules y aquel cuerpo, pero Kouga como lo recordaba no era así.

Vale, tendré que decirte Kagome, despistada.- se lo dice entre dientes – soy Kouga.- se lo confiesa viendo la expresión de asombro de la chica

¡¡Kouga!.- lo grita Kagome lanzándose a sus brazos, abrazándolo con demasiada ternura y felicidad, cosa que el chico no se sorprende ya esperaba algo así de la dulce Kagome, tan solo la estrecha entre sus brazos, respirando su aroma que no había cambiado nada.

Veo que no cambias nada Kagome.- se lo dice, viendo como se separa con un leve sonrojo.

Perdón.- se disculpa, ante su imprudencia impulso

Vale, no te preocupes.- se lo dice

¿Qué haces por aquí?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Voy a la escuela, al igual que tu tontita.- se lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios

¿Dónde estudias?.- lo pregunta con demasiada curiosidad

En el instituto Shikón.- se lo informa, viendo como los ojos de Kagome se iluminan.

¡Yo también!.- se lo dice con demasiado entusiasmo

Pero he estado ahí los tres años y note he visto.- se lo dice con algo de curiosidad.

Bueno, es que me acabo de cambiar, soy nueva.- se lo dice con pena – oh kami voy a llegar tarde.- lo dice Kagome viendo el reloj de su pulsera.

No te preocupes, conmigo estarás bien.- se lo dice, caminando con la chica a su lado.

Kagome, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?.- lo pregunta Kouga, esperando a que su vieja amiga lo haga.

Como no olvidarlo, casi fue lo mismo que ahora, caí por accidente.- se lo dice caminado hacia el instituto.

Bueno, conmigo no fue, si no con mi primo.- se lo informa

Si lo recuerdo.- lo dice soltando un leve suspiro de sus labios.

_Lo siento.- se disculpa Kagome_

_Tonta, ten cuidado… pudiste haberme matado.- lo informa una fuerte voz_

_Ya dije lo siento.- lo vuelve a mencionar Kagome_

_Bien, ¿entonces que esperas para pararte?.- aquella voz lo pregunta con desesperación, esperando a que aquella chiquilla se quite de encima._

_Si.- lo menciona Kagome, para tratar de apoyar sus manos en el piso, pero con un resbalo de ellas cae entre los brazos de aquel joven._

_Ambos labios tan solo se rozan por accidente, encendiendo algunas sensaciones en aquel joven tanto como Kagome._

_Eres una tonta.- se lo dice, tratando de controlar su corazón acelerado ante el acercamiento._

_Y tu eres un… un TONTO.- se lo dice con todas esas letras sin poder pararse._

_Veo que tendré que pararte yo, JA! Eres débil.- se lo dice, sin dejar que la chica proteste, tan solo posa sus manos en la cintura de ella, para después incorporarse lentamente, dejándola entre sus brazos, así poder incorporarse ambos, claro sin separar su cuerpos, y sus ojos, viéndose uno al otro…_

_Ya esta.- se lo dice aquella voz, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pobre de Kagome._

_Gr-gracias.- lo balbucea Kagome, bajando su vista al suelo, al ver que hay otro individuo viendo aquella escena._

_Ten mas cuidado para la próxima.- se lo dice, para después retirarse e irse al fondo del pasillo._

_Creo que le agradaste a mi primo.- lo dice aquel chico de pie._

_¿tu crees, mas bien pienso que me considera demasiado tonta.- se lo dice_

_No lo creo estoy seguro.- se lo dice – mi nombre es Kouga y ¿el tuyo?.- se lo pregunta extendiéndole la mano_

_Kagome.- respondiéndole el saludo._

_Y aquel hombre que se fue, es Inuyasha Taisho, mi adorado primo.- lo último lo dice sarcásticamente._

_Inuyasha.- lo murmura para si misma, sintiendo como su corazón empieza a latirle fuertemente._

Bien, Kagome hemos llegado.- lo informa Kouga para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Gracias, ahora tengo que ver en que salón me toca.- lo informa con demasiada pesadez.

Vamos a ver juntos ¿si?.- se lo pregunta y sugiere el chico

Creo que tienes razón, que no se por donde ir.- acepta su propuesta.

-.-

¡Wow! Nos toca en el mismo salón.- lo informa Kouga, viendo las listas, por Kagome

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra

Si, creo que te llevare al salón, lo conozco.- lo menciona el chico para darse la vuelta con Kagome.

Tan solo espero no perderme en esta escuela tan grande.- lo menciona Kagome, viendo cada estructura del pasillo por el que camina.

No te preocupes, te enseñare cada cosa.- lo dice Kouga con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-.-

¿podemos pasa?.- lo pregunta la fuerte voz de Kouga

Por supuesto señor Taisho.- lo menciona la maestra – ¿quien es usted?.- lo pregunta la señora de edad

Soy Higurashi Kagome.- lo dice dentro del salón de clases

Oh, la alumna nueva, junto con Kimura.- lo menciona la maestra –veamos, donde te colorare.- lo menciona la maestra entre si, tratando de ver todo el salón, donde Kouga ya esta sentado.

Haber…- lo menciona la maestra de edad – por que no me espera afuera Higurashi y de una vez le asigno al alumno que la guié en el instituto, al igual que lo hice con Kimura, en estos momentos ella se encuentra con el otro Taisho.- se lo menciona.

Si, con permiso.- lo dice Kagome haciendo una reverencia y dirigirse hacia la salida, solo que de un momento a otro alguien aparece en la puerta demasiado apurad y choca con ella, pero antes de que Kagome caiga al suelo, unos brazos la rodean, para evitar la caída.

¡¡Señor Taisho!.- lo grita la maestra al ver el desastre que ocasiono el chico

Lo siento maestra.- lo menciona la fuerte voz del chico, pero sin soltar a Kagome de sus brazos.

¿¡ahora por que llega tan tarde!.- lo pregunta y se exalta.

Me quede dormido.- lo dice sin tener ninguna vergüenza de aquello.

Que le vamos hacer a usted.- lo dice de una forma en que no tuviera remedio – por favor suelte a la señorita Higurashi, y tome asiento.- se lo dice la maestra, para observar que todo el salón empieza a vera la pareja.

Sigan trabajando.- lo informa de una forma que fuera _"si no trabajan aténganse a las consecuencias"_ cosa que automáticamente todo mundo pone su vista en los cuadernos.

El señor Taisho por su parte fija su vista a la persona que se encuentra entre sus brazos, delicadamente inclinada hacia atrás esperando a que el se incorpore hacia delante de ella y se separen… puede ver que en aquel rostro algo le era similar, esos labios, esos ojos, ese aroma…

¿Ka-Kagome?.- lo balbucea, al recordar que la maestra Midoriko menciono que se apellida Higurashi, tan solo ve como asiente con la mirada, en sus ojos dorados.

Inu-Inu…ya-ya…sha.- lo balbucea Kagome, tratando de incorporarse pero los brazos del chico se lo impide.

¡¡era Inuyasha, si era el, hace tiempo que no lo veía, oh kami, estaba demasiado guapo, sus ojos ámbar y ese cabello negro, oh kami, esos músculos de seguro hacia ejercicio, los podía sentir, aquellos fuertes brazos tomándole de su cintura…

No podía creer, Kagome en su escuela, según el se había marchado a otro instituto terminando la secundaría y ahora regresaba a su lado, a la misma escuela, y se volvieron a encontrar casi de la misma forma en que la conoció, aquel primer día de clases chocando con ella por accidente.

Se encontraba hermosa, aquellos ojos marrones, los recordaba cada día, su perfume, aquellos labios, se veían exquisitos listos para ser probados, su cuerpo y aquellas hermosas curvas que se marcan… se veía mas hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Me-me su-su-el-el-tas.- lo balbucea kagome, esperado que Inuyasha la suelte, no quería pasar mas tiempo entre sus brazos, aquello la perturbaba demasiado.

Si, lo siento.- se disculpa Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome se incorpore entre sus brazos, viendo algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas y aquello la hacia lucir mas adorable.

Con permiso.- lo menciona Kagome, saliendo de los brazos de Inuyasha y retirándose del salón.

Taisho, ¿no piensa entrar o prefiere ser usted el voluntario para darle el recorrido a Higurashi?.- lo pregunta la maestra, cosa que Inuyasha lo piensa detenidamente, no estaría mal darle el recorrido a ella por la escuela, pero había algo que le decía que su odio seguía latente, pero también su amor por ella.

Yo…-

No se preocupe maestra, yo encantado puedo darle el recorrido a Higurashi.- lo ofrece Kouga, antes de que su primo acepte, pensaba que era lo mejor de todo, después de toda aquella historia entre romance y odio de Kagome e Inuyasha, y lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora Kagome era sentirse odiada mas por su primo.

Gracias, señor Taisho, creo que puede salir a darle el recorrido a la señorita.- lo menciona de nuevo la Maestra Midoriko viendo como Kouga se levanta con sus cosas y pasa a lado de su primo.

¿Qué se creía ese cretino de Kouga en interrumpirlo de esa manera, ¿pero que era lo que iba a decir?... tal vez hubiera aceptado y estaría con Kagome, pero después ¿Qué, acaso su odio no era tan grande como lo pensó en secundaría, debía de mantenerlo a flote, Kagome no se merecía ninguna compasión de su parte… ninguna.

-.-

Kagome, vamos te voy a dar el paseo por la escuela.- lo menciona Kouga al salir del salón para toparse con ella

Verás Kouga, ¿no podemos dejarlo para la ultima hora?.- lo pregunta Kagome, esperanzada a que le diga que si, se sentía demasiado perturbada para salir, sus piernas temblaban y lo único que quería era sentarse y concentrarse en las clases.

Si tu así lo deseas, ven entonces, le diremos a la maestra.- se lo dice para entrar al salón con ella.

Gracias.- se lo susurra al entrar de nuevo.

¿Qué no fuero?.- lo pregunta la maestra al verlos tan rápido de vuelta.

La verdad maestra prefiero que sea a última hora, para aplicarme con las materias.- se lo dice Kagome

Como quiera Higurashi.- se lo dice la maestra, al ver el entusiasmo que le pone la chica a la escuela, por algo tenía buen promedio la chica y se encontraba becada – puedes sentarte delante del señor Taisho.- se lo informa, indicando el asiento libre delante de Inuyasha precisamente.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, para adentrarse a las filas y tomar siento delante de Inuyasha, que tan solo se mantiene viéndola, ya sentada podía sentir la mirada de Inuyasha detrás de ella, pero debía de concentrarse.

¡Maldición, nada se encontraba a su favor, ahora debía de soportar a Kagome todas las clases delante de él, y con aquel aroma a jazmín, eso si que sería una tortura, Kami nada, nada estaba a su favor.

Las siguientes cuatro clases, pasaron demasiado lentas para desgracia de Kagome e Inuyasha, por su parte Kagome se mantenía antena ante las instrucciones de los profesores, sin importar que Inuyasha este detrás de ella, tan solo sentía algunos roces de sus manos en su cabello, o una ligera respiración en su cabello azabache pero aquello no le importaba mucho que digamos.

Trataba de mantenerse concentrado en las clases, pero el aroma a Kagome y el roce de sus manos en aquel cabello sedoso le era irresistible, en algunas ocasiones cuando la veía demasiado concentrada escribiendo, se acercaba a oler un poco su perfume y acaricias con cuidado su cabello, y aquello era hermoso.

La campana que da el anuncio al recreo suena, dejando que el profesor se despida y todos los alumnos comiencen a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, Kagome todavía le faltaba copiar algunos materiales que le encargaron en el taller de dibujo, esperando conseguirlos saliendo de la escuela, puf, tendría que ir a una papelería y con lo que tenía de tarea…

Con un suspiro salir de sus labios demasiado pesado, comienza a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, para después levantarse, así colocarse la mochila en la espalda, otro suspiro se da la vuelta y tan solo da un paso, para chocar con alguien y con aquello terminar en el suelo, de espaldas, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y alguien encima de ella.

Auch.- se queja Kagome, tratando de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero no puede, el cuerpo encima de ella no se lo permite.

¿te lastimaste Kagome?.- lo pregunta la voz

Si.- lo dice sin abrir sus ojos, tratando de soportar el dolor del tobillo y cabeza.

Lo siento, no quería lastimarte.- se disculpa la voz, tratando de incorporarse, pero accidentalmente se resbala pegando sus labios a los labios de la chica.

Kagome abre los ojos al sentir unos labios encima de los suyos, abriendo sus ojos y encontrar con la mirada ámbar, reconociendo que es Inuyasha, ¡¡Inuyasha la estaba besando!.

**Continuara!**

**Wooow, espero que les guste el capitulo, que esta historia es corta heee, no se de cuantos capítulos, por que no la tenía contemplada ni escrito los capítulos en un cuaderno…**

**Aprovecho para decirles que ¡¡muchas gracias por sus mensajes en el final de Amor entre Barreras!...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	2. Tristes Recuerdos

**Capitulo II.- Tristes Recuerdos.**

No sabía que debía de hacer, se mantenía quieta, demasiado quieta, esperando a que Inuyasha se quitara de encima suyo, pero aquellos labios moviéndose lentamente con los suyos le era algo irreal…

Cierra sus ojos lentamente, dejando que sus labios correspondan poco a poco, aquel beso, dejando que Inuyasha se apodere de su pequeña y suave boca, envolviéndola entre la de él.

Kagome deja escapar un suspiro de sus labios, siete como las manos de Inuyasha se posan en su cintura, y comienzan a acariciarla por arriba del suéter blanco…

Se separa de los labios de Kagome, dejando que dos suspiros se hagan presente en el ambiente, viendo como Inuyasha empieza ha abrir sus ojos lentamente, viendo aquel rostro debajo de él, aquel rostro de ángel que tiene ante sus ojos dorados.

Puede ver como Kagome comienza ha abrir sus ojos lentamente, dejando ver aquel marrón en sus ojos.

Inu…ya…sha.- lo susurra Kagome, viendo como el chico tan solo le brillan los ojos en una forma inesperada.

Le fascinaba escuchar a Kagome, repetir su nombre de aquella forma, es como si sus labios hubieran nacido para repetir su nombre de aquella forma hermosa…

Kagome trata de levantarse, pero es inútil Inuyasha arriba de ella no podía hacer gran cosa y mucho menos, podía apoyar sus pies, el tobillo derecho lo tenía doblado, un poco lastimado al igual que la cabeza.

Puede ver como Kagome hace una mueca de dolor, viendo como se trata de tocar la cabeza y el tobillo se mantiene quieto, debía de quitarse de encima, si no la lastimaría más.

Se levanta poco a poco, viendo como Kagome hace lo mismo, quedándose sentada en el suelo y sobándose la cabeza libremente.

Lo siento.- se escucha que lo dice Inuyasha

No te preocupes, fue un accidente.- lo dice Kagome tratando de incorporarse, pero al apoyar el pie, el dolor del tobillo se hace más presente, dejando que se caiga de nuevo.

Eh, mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.- lo sugiere Inuyasha, inclinándose para levantarla tan fácil como una pluma, cargándola en estilo nupcial.

No, no creo que sea necesario.- se lo dice, tratando se bajarse de entre sus brazos, cosa que Inuyasha se inclina a tomar su mochila y la de Kagome entre sus brazos y ponerlas en su espalda, para tener mayor libertad.

Yo ya creo que si…- se lo dice, para salir de salón con ella en brazos.

Inuyasha parecía no haberla escuchado, la dejaba entre sus brazos, y caminaba con demasiada tranquilidad por los pasillos deshabitados, a causa que todo mundo se encuentra en el descanso.

Se rinde a la sensación de tener a Inuyasha tan cerca de ella, dejando que su cabeza y cachete se recarguen en su pecho, cerca del cuello del chico, pudiendo oler su colonia, y disfrutando de aquel aroma agradable.

Por su parte Inuyasha tan solo siente como Kagome se relaja entre sus brazos, recargándose de aquella forma, que lo hacía estar un poco nervioso y lleno de paz, aquella mujer le traía de nuevo aquellos sentimientos escondidos al igual que alguno que otro demasiado nuevo para él.

Llega a la entrada donde se encuentra la enfermería, abriéndola lentamente para ver como el consultorio se encuentra desierto, ni señales de la enfermera.

¿hola?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, con aquella voz que lo caracteriza.

Ahora salgo.- se escucha del fondo de la aviación al otro lado de la puerta que conduce a otro lado.

¿Puedes apurarte Kaede?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, cerrando la puerta con ayuda de su pie, e ir a depositar a kagome en aquella cama, que se encuentra en el centro del lugar.

Oh inuyasha, no pensé verte tan pronto por aquí.- lo escucha Inuyasha, del otro lado de la puerta – pensé que tardarías por lo menos un día.- se lo confiesa, para abrir la puerta, que se encuentra a lado de una cortina blanca.

No es para mi Kaede.- lo menciona con algo de sonrojo Inuyasha, al ver como Kagome pone atención a cada palabra que dice aquella señora.

¿entonces para quien?.- lo pregunta -¿tu siempre te peleas, creo que pasas mas tiempo en la enfermería que en clases.- lo concluye, para ver quien es la persona que se encuentra en la cama.

Inuyasha no dice nada, por tratar de defenderse, pero lo que decía Kaede era verdad, mas tiempo en la enfermería que en clases, si se peleaba con Kouga, con Hoyo, con Naraku o con Bankotsu, y algunos que otros insectos, pero aquello le era inevitable.

¿Quién es esta jovencita, tan bonita?.- lo pregunta Kaede, viendo a Kagome acostada en la cama del lugar.

Ella es Kagome.- lo contesta Inuyasha, tratando de controlar el sonrojo en su rostro, cosa que lo oculta demasiado bien, sin que Kagome se de cuenta, pero Kaede tenía mas experiencia y aquello no se le escapaba en absoluto, guardando silencio y a su vez dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mucho gusto Kagome, yo soy Kaede, la encargada de la enfermería.- lo informa, viendo como Kagome se le queda viendo y le regala una sonrisa.

Veamos, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?.- lo pregunta Kaede, para poner manos a la obra.

Me caí.- lo contesta Kagome, después de tanto tiempo permanecer callada.

¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta

Bueno… yo…- comienza a balbucear Kagome viendo a Inuyasha

Sin querer la tire.- lo confiesa Inuyasha, viendo como Kaede le da una mirada de desaprobación

Veo que tienes lastimado el tobillo, y la cabeza te la golpeaste.- lo informa Kaede, dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome asombrados al saber de esas dos lesiones.

¿Cómo lo sabe?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Se puede ver que la cabeza esta un poco inflama, aparte de que no hablas debe de dolerte mucho, y si estuvieras de pie, no tendrías problemas en el tobillo.- lo dice todo sonando demasiado lógico.

Tomate esto.- lo menciona Kaede para darle una pastilla a la chica con un vaso de agua, ayudándola a incorporarla mientras toma aquel liquido – no puedes dormirte, es mejor que te mantengas activa, pero en un lugar donde descanse ese tobillo.- lo sugiere Kaede.

¿Qué sucede si me quedo dormida?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratándose de recostar cosa que Kaede se lo impide, mientras unta crema en el tobillo de la chica.

Puede quedarte dormida para siempre.- lo contesta Kaede viendo la palidez en el rostro de Kagome y un poco en el de Inuyasha – es mejor que vayas a clases y cuando vayas a tu casa que alguien te lleve, debes de dejar descansar ese tobillo.- se lo dice, dejando que Kagome se siente en la horilla de la cama.

Yo creo que pueda, mi casa queda a tres cuadras de la escuela.- lo informa Kagome, tratando de que Kaede por lo menos le deje recorrer aquel trecho.

Mmmm, no lo se, tal ves si solo son ese pequeño trecho, no te vendría mal el caminar, pero yo recomiendo el reposo.- lo dice demasiado indecisa, viendo como el rostro de Kagome le sonríe, indicándole un gracias.

Yo la llevare.- se escucha que Inuyasha dice aquello, dejando a una Kagome demasiado sorprendida por su actitud, y en cambio a Kaede no le sorprende.

Yo puedo irme sola, ¿verdad Kaede?.- lo pregunta Kagome, rechazando la invitación de Inuyasha

No te he dicho si quieres, voy a llevarte.- lo concluye Inuyasha, sin recibir una respuesta como un no.

Yo puedo hacerlo SOLA.- lo ultimo lo menciona demasiado despacio para que Inuyasha lo entienda.

Ya te he dicho que no.- lo vuelve a repetir el chico.

Me voy.- lo menciona Kagome bajándose de la cama, para apoyar ambos pies, primero pierde el equilibrio, pero después se apoya en la cama, para dar unos pasos hacia la puerta demostrando que puede hacerlo sola.

Que terca eres.- lo menciona Inuyasha, para ir tras de ella, iba a tomarla entre sus brazos, solo que Kagome es mas rápida, soportando el dolor del pie, y sabe del consultorio cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Inuyasha tan solo toma su mochila para salir detrás de Kagome, esperando alcanzarla, conociendo lo terca que era y orgullosa, no le permitiría irse con ella.

Kaede por su parte tan solo deja salir severas carcajadas, que se escuchan por todo el lugar, viendo como aquella chiquilla saca de quicio a Inuyasha, a ese tal grado, iban a ser la mejor pareja, aquello se veía a leguas.

-.-

Ya habían terminado las clases, contra su voluntada Inuyasha la había llevado cargando al salón de clases, dejando que todo mundo los viera, algunas chicas se enojaron y le lanzaron miradas acecinas a ella, cosa que Inuyasha no se percato.

Gracias al cielo, que terminaban las clases, ahora se iría a casa a descansar, espero que cada alumno se fuera, para comenzar a guardar sus cosas, Kouga fue con ella para despedirse.

Siento lo de tu tobillo, espero que se mejore.- lo menciona Kouga, viendo como su primo se encuentra detrás de la chica guardando sus cosas.

Gracias, eres muy amable Kouga.- se lo dice.

¿si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa?.- se ofrece Kouga, tratando de que u amiga Kagome no sufra por su primo de nuevo, ya la mayor parte de secundaría había estado destrozada interiormente, aunque nunca quiso mostrarlo y por culpa de el orgullo y celos de sus primo.

La verdad…-

Yo la voy a llevar.- lo interrumpe Inuyasha, tomando las cosas de Kagome para ponerlas en su mochila, rápidamente y colgarse aquella junto con la suya en su hombro – vamonos.- lo menciona Inuyasha sin apartar la mirada de Kagome, que tan solo se mantiene furiosa…

Déjame en paz…- lo menciona Kagome para levantarse del asiento.

Vamonos.- lo vuelve a repetir Inuyasha, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Kagome.

Inuyasha, deja que yo lleve a Kagome.- lo trata de decir Kouga, sin que su primo se vaya a los extremos.

Limítate a tus asuntos lobo.- lo menciona Inuyasha.

Bestia, estas fuera de control.- se lo contraataca.

Kagome tan solo puede ver como van a empezar a pelear, y como había escuchado que Kaede le decía a Inuyasha, que siempre estaba en la enfermería… y de seguro por las peleas continuas.

Gracias Kouga, eres muy amable, pero mejor que Inuyasha me lleve.- lo concluye Kagome poniéndole fin a la pelea.

Si ocupas algo, no dudes en avisarme.- se lo dice, despidiéndose de beso en el cachete, cosa que Inuyasha la carga entre sus brazos y sale del salón sin despedirse de forma correcta de Kouga.

-.-

¿Dónde están las llaves?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha esperando la respuesta de la chica.

¿Kagome?.- lo vuelve a pregunta, al ver que no hay contestación

Tan solo puede escuchar la respiración paulatina de la chica, sus brazos enrollarse mas en sus cuello y mantenerse relajada, dándole señales de que se encuentra dormida, profundamente dormida.

El único remedio que le quedaba en aquellos momentos, era el buscar las llaves de Kagome por la mochila o tal vez por el suéter o pantalón, pero se preguntaba ¿Cómo, tendría que moverla y no quería despertarla.

Agarra fuertemente la cintura de Kagome pegándola mas hacia su cuerpo y no encuentra ninguna objeción por parte de Kagome, lentamente deja sus pies en el suelo, y la mantiene de pie, recargada entre sus brazos, dormida, podía verla dormir, parecía un ángel caído desde el cielo hasta sus brazos.

Con cuidado, toma con una mano la mochila de la chica, y empieza a esculcar, buscando por toda la bolsa las llaves para entrar al departamento, pone encontrar unas en su mochila, habían dos juegos y exactamente iguales… no quería entrara detalles y tan solo toma un juego entre sus manos para después abrir la puerta.

Vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos a Kagome, para entrar al departamento, lo primero que podía ver era la enorme sala combinada con el comedor, por su lado izquierdo estaba la puerta de una cocina, y del otro extremo contrario se encontraban dos habitaciones.

Con ayuda de su pie cierra la puerta con algo de cuidado, al pasar la sala deja las mochilas en uno de los sillones y después se dirige a la primera puerta, abriéndola despacio para encontrar una habitación perfectamente arreglada, de conjuntos azules y rosas.

Ve aquella cama matrimonia, perfectamente adornada, con colchas y algunos peluches, recordaba uno de ellos, y se encontraba en medio de la cama.

Con pasos lentos se acerca hacia la cama, para depositar a Kagome en ella, dejándola recostada y el sentado a su lado, tomando entre sus manos aquel peluche regordete de un gato panzón… recordaba el día en el que el se lo regalo…

Todo mundo se encontraba felicitando a Kagome…por sus quince años, el ya sabía que ese día cumplía Kagome, y quería regalarle algo y había conseguido aquel pequeño gato regordete… recordaba la expresión de Kagome cuando se lo dio

_Kagome… ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado_

_Claro que si Inuyasha, tu dirás.- se lo dice sonriéndole alegremente, mientras ve que todo mundo se encuentra a su alrededor._

_¿a solas?.- lo pregunta y sugiere._

_Si.- lo asiente, tomando sus cosas y meterlas en la mochila y después salir con el del salón._

_Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando, Inuyasha precisamente, la había llevado a bajo de uno de los grandes árboles del instituto._

_El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, las flores de sakura caían alrededor de ambos chicos, Inuyasha mantenía fijamente la mirada en los ojos marrones de Kagome y ella viceversa._

_¿de que querías hablarme?.- rompe el silencio Kagome._

_Yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Inuyasha – quería darte esto.- se lo dice para abrir su mochila y sacar aquel peluche regordete._

_¿es para mi?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con demasiada alegría, tratando de aguantar las ganas de brincar y abrazarlo._

_Por supuesto que si tonta, ¿de quien mas?.- lo menciona Inuyasha demasiado nervioso._

_Gracias, gracias.- lo repite Kagome, tomando al peluche entre sus brazos, para aspirar el aroma de este, llenando sus fosas nasales del aquel aroma masculino._

_¿te gusta?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha demasiado inseguro._

_Claro que si…- se lo contenta, para después abalanzarse entre sus brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa y ambos pierdan el equilibro cayendo al suelo, Kagome encima del chico y el debajo de ella._

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, cuando por primera ves probo los labios de Kagome, aquel fue su primero beso… y su primer y mejor beso a lado de la mujer que un pudo nunca arrancarse del corazón y el pensamiento.

Se veía tan linda dormida, profundamente dormida, siempre soñó en que Kagome seria la mujer de su vida, ambos se casarían y tendrían familia, pero después todo se derrumbo como se derrumba un hermoso sueño cargado de ilusiones

Lo que mas le convenía en aquel momento era mejor irse, pensar las cosas y después mañana, mañana sería como los últimos dos años de secundaría odiando a Kagome Higurashi, aquel día ella había estado de suerte, nunca pensó en volverla a encontrar, solo aquel día había sido demasiado vulnerable, pero a partir de aquel momento su amor por Kagome Higurashi volvería a morir y se quedaría aquel odio profundo.

Se levanta de la cama, y tapa a la chica con una coloca que se encuentra en la parte inferior, para inclinarse y darle un beso en la sien, y a su ves contemplarla.

Levemente pasas sus labios en los labios de Kagome, rozándolos suavemente, volviendo a sentir aquellos labios calidos, aquellos labios que los recordaba exquisitos y seguían así, los recordaba perfectamente, tan solo se dedica a dar un suave beso.

_Te amo.-_ lo piensa Inuyasha, para después incorporarse y salir de la habitación….

**Continuaraa!.**

**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado, espero que bien… la verdad ya ando en la escuela y me es difícil continuar el fic demasiado rápido, si este lo acabe en tres días T.T…**

**Creo que mas bien quieren que me ponga a escribir mas rápido este fin de semana que mas o menos lo tengo libre por que abusaron de mi y me dejaron muchas, pero mucha tarea… T.T**

**Quiero agradecerles por estos 26 reviews que tuve en el primer capitulo, muchas gracias por apoyarme.**

**tuve 5 en fan fiction, **

**6 en Inuverso **

**y OMG en Inu fics me hicieron inmensamente feliz, pensé que sería un facazo pero tuve 14…**

**muchas gracias chikas, les agradezco muchísimo a TODAS!...**

**Gracias a:**

**Pamela, Chobits 080, Kikyousucks, Kagome-sama, LeadySango17, Angelita301, GirlRenamon1, Mayra6314. Nini-chan. OoAmorInuoO, Kagome-inuvale, Seshoinulove, Aome 19961, KikilaOtaku.**

**Layeya 20991, Andreinabarrios, Yuiren 31, Kagomelove 23, Caro, Inu 874.**

**TLAP, Lorena, Sesshomaru. Forever, Monyjan, Nohenatha, Melikagome.**

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere mi fan fic completo el de Amor entre Barreras, por favor de mandarme un recado y se los mando…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. De vuelta al Odio

**Capitulo III.- De vuelta al Odio.**

Parecía que había dormido demasiado, apenas recordaba lo que había pasado y como la había traído Inuyasha entre sus brazos, en el trayecto se había quedado profundamente dormida, apenas le dolía la cabeza, el tobillo un poco, pareciera que el descanso le había servido de maravillas…

Puede tocar con la yema de sus dedos sus labios, recordando el tacto de los labios de Inuyasha, besándolos y adentrándose poco a poco entre ellos, pensaba en ello y se sentía en las mismas nubes, tan irreal, y pensar que lo estuvo odiando desde lo que le hizo… pero tan solo era odio con amor, nunca pudo olvidarse de él.

Tenía el peluche que el mismo le había regalado dos días antes de que aquel odio surgiera, Kagome tan solo lo toma ente sus manos, para aprisionarlo en su pecho, aspirando el aloma de este, recordando el olor de Inuyasha, aquella colonia que la vuelve loca y vulnerable.

Cerrando sus ojos para recordar el primer beso que se dieron ambos, y todo por su impertinencia en abalanzarse hacia los labios de Inuyasha cuando recibió el peluche, después de aquel momento, recordaba que su corazón latía fuertemente, y sus ojos se cerraban ante la respiración cercana de Inuyasha, rozando primero sus labios y después dándose un pequeño beso, todavía recordaba que aquel había sido su primer beso, nunca antes un hombre la había besado y su primer beso fue con Inuyasha, aquel hombre que le robo el corazón desde el primer día que estuvo entre sus brazos.

Se sentía tan confundida, tan confundida, no sabía que pensar ante la actitud de Inuyasha, aquel beso, el que el la trajera a su casa, el que se preocupara por ella, el que estuviera atento a sus cosas, no lo entendía y pensar que esos años estuvo sufriendo por él, nunca antes pudo salir con un hombre, todo a su alrededor le recordaba a Inuyasha.

Buyo, aquel gato regordete que tenía entre sus brazos, el peluche que le regalo Inuyasha, siempre estaba con ella, en el lugar donde fuera, se dormía con el… le hacía recordar a su dueño… con una sonrisa entre sus labios recuerda cuando le dijo a Inuyasha el nombre que le pondría.

_Le voy a llamar Buyo.- __lo menciona la pelinegra_

_¿buyo, ese nombre no es para un peluche.- se lo reclama Inuyasha que se encuentra sentado recargando su espalda en aquel árbol, dejando que Kagome se acorruque entre sus brazos._

_Pero a mi me gusta.- se lo reprocha Kagome, girando su cabeza hacia donde se encuentra la de Inuyasha observándola, viendo como aquellos ojos ámbar se encuentran transparentes._

_Feh, hazlo que quieras.- se lo dice, para voltear su rostro a otra dirección, tratando de quitarse aquel sonrojo._

_Entonces, ¿Inuyasha te gusta nuestro hijo Buyo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha apenas procese la información que empleo la chica el del hijo Buyo._

_Yo…yo…yo……- lo comienza a balbucear Inuyasha, esperando que algo se le ocurra para decirle a Kagome, pero nada se le ocurre._

_¿supongo que eso es un si?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, esperando la respuesta de Inuyasha que nunca llega._

_Entonces Inu, dale un beso a tu hijo.- se lo dice la chica, dándole el peluche al chico, esperando ha que le de un beso al peluche, que de ahora en adelante sería el hijo entre Inuyasha y ella…_

_Bah, Kagome eso son tonterías.- se lo responde regresándole el peluche, y levantándose para que la chica no lo vea demasiado sonrojado y nervioso._

_¿es que… acaso… no…me… quieres?.- lo pregunta Kagome, levantadote al igual que Inuyasha mientras sostiene al peluche entre sus brazos, tratando de que sus ojos no se vuelvan cristalinos._

_¿he?.- es la única respuesta que dice Inuyasha para darse la vuelta y ver como Kagome, se encuentra con una triste mirada, y todo por las tonterías que dijo para no ser tan vulnerable delante de ella, y en cambio la había lastimado._

_No digas tonterías Kagome, claro que te quiero.- se lo dice Inuyasha estirando sus brazos para atraparla en ellos._

_¿entonces por que no besas a nuestro hijo?.- lo pregunta Kagome entre sus brazos._

_Por qué prefiero besar a la madre.- se lo responde, para separar un poco a la chica de él, y así inclinarse a capturar los labios de Kagome, dándole un suave beso…_

Recordaba aquellos momentos, que traía una y otra vez a sus mente, a sus recuerdos, el saber que fue lo que paso con aquella relación, el por que Inuyasha le hizo aquello ¿Por qué?...

-.-

Se sentía tan nerviosa, había llegado demasiado temprano a la escuela, hasta le había alcanzado el tiempo para pedir las llaves de su casillero, y ya estaba todo listo, dio la repasada que tenía y la tarea la hizo de mil maravillas, esperaba que tarde o temprano Inuyasha se presentara y pudiera hablar con él.

Podía ver a Inuyasha, apenas estaba entrando por el pasillo, sabía que él la vio, lo sabía… iba a caminar hacia el pero alguien que no esperaba apareció ante ella.

¡¡hola!.- lo pregunta una chica de su misma edad

Hola, Sango.- lo responde Kagome.

Ayer, no puede verte.- se lo menciona la chica

Si lo se, creo que Miroku quiso darte todo el recorrido muy persona he.- se lo contesta sin darle importancia, viendo como Inuyasha pasa a su lado y la ignora completamente, dejándola profundamente herida, era lo mismo que en la secundaría, volvía aquella pesadilla de nuevo, tan solo esperaba poder soportarlo.

Kagome…- la llama su amiga al ver que no le hace caso a sus palabras.

¿he?.- lo responde la pelinegra al regresar al mundo exterior

¿no me digas que todavía sigues enamorada?.- lo pregunta su amiga, refiriéndose al chico que acaba de entrar al salón.

Por supuesto que no, sabes que lo odio.- lo contesta rápidamente, tratando de negar sus sentimientos.

Espero que así sea.- lo suspira y menciona Sango

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta, sin entender las palabras de la chica.

Inuyasha todavía anda con Kikio.- lo informa Sango, hacia su amiga, que tan solo nota que aquel brillo en sus ojos se apaga poco a poco… lo sabía Kagome todavía sentía algo por Inuyasha y el muy baka la había dejo ir por una simple tontería.

Ooo, bueno no importa.- lo murmura, para darse la vuelta y entrar al salón, ella bien sabía ¡que importaba, pero no podía hacer nada… sus ilusiones al igual que en secundaria habían muerto al segundo día… fue lo mismo, lo mismo, primero le juro mil palabras de amor y después se burlo de ella… era una estupida al volver a creer en el… una tonta y estupida.

Tan solo deja escapar un pequeño sollozo antes de sentarse enfrente de Inuyasha, quitándose rápidamente una pequeña lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla, para tratar de apartar otra vez de su vida a Inuyasha.

La clase ya había comenzado, y no se había atrevido hablar con Kagome, desde que ella se sentó no quería hablarle, había escuchado dos ocasiones en que sollozaba y aquello le preocupaba, pero debía de apartarla de su vida antes de que lo volviera a lastimar, como lo hizo.

Cada vez que recordaba aquel día se sentía demasiado triste y furioso por ser tan idiota y creerle a aquella mujer, después de que el mismo se le declara y la besara, al día siguiente le iba a pedir que fueron algo mas, pero al entrar al salón se encuentra que Kagome, esta besando al imbecil de Hoyo.

Primero lo besaba a él y después a ese imbecil, aquella había sido la peor traición que pudo recibir en aquel momento su corazón, después de ellos, no quiso saber más de Kagome Higurashi, la odiaba, la odiaba por haber jugado con sus sentimientos.

-.-

Ya era recreo, Sango le menciono entre clases que la esperaría en la cafetería, mientras ella terminaba de entregarle la tarea al profesor, y así lo hacía.

Salía del salón, nunca pensó que las primeras cuatro horas iban hacer demasiado pesadas al estar tan cerca de Inuyasha y romperse a llorar…

Todavía llevaba consigo aquella foto que se tomo con Inuyasha el mismo día de su cumpleaños, Sango se las había tomado a los dos juntos…

Inuyasha, tan fuerte, tan guapo se encontraba atrás de ella, siempre alto mas de una cabeza le llevaba, la mantenía entre sus brazos, que le rodeaban el cuerpo y a Buyo consigo, ambos sonreían, ella se encontraba alegre al igual que él…

En aquellos momentos se encontraba sola caminado por todo el pasillo viendo aquella foto, le traía tantos recuerdos agradables de aquel día, que le constaba tanto trabajo no llorar, por lo menos sus ojos escurrían lagrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas, dejando que en la foto se reflejen como tres gotas.

Solo siente un pequeño empujón que la hace frenarse, sin levantar la vista de la foto, no quería que aquella persona la viera llorando.

Lo siento.- lo murmura Kagome.

Fíjate por donde vas tonta, creo que se esta haciendo costumbre estar chocando con tú desagradable presencia.- lo reclama una fuerte voz, que tan solo ve como aquella joven, no alza la vista ni reclama nada, manteniendo su mirada fija en aquel torso de papel.

Lo siento.- lo susurra Kagome, al reconocer aquella voz, tan solo mantiene fuertemente apretado sus labios para ahogar aquellas lagrimas que tratan de salir junto con el llanto, pero por dignidad no rompería a llorar delante de Inuyasha, prefería dejar su corazón destrozado que su orgullo.

Con un lo siento no es suficiente, tu presencia es desagradable y me enferma.- lo añade el chico, aquel impulso que no logra reprimirlo, arrepintiéndose de lo que acaba de mencionar pero aquello ya era demasiado tarde.

No te preocupes, nunca mas te molestare.- lo murmura Kagome lo suficiente para que Inuyasha logre escucharla, y poder seguir su camino, dejando a un desconcertado ojidorado.

No sabía que sucedía con Kagome, aquellos insultos ella se los respondía de la misma forma, pero aquel día ni siquiera se había esforzado por eso, tan solo se había mantenido callada y sin decir alguna palabra que lo siento y decirle aquellas dolorosas palabras, que iba a desaparecer de su vida de nuevo…

Tan solo puede ver como camina por el largo pasillo, para entrar al baño de mujeres, quería ir con ella y pedirle perdón por aquellas palabras, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía…

-.-

¡¡_Higurashi!.-__ lo grita un amigo, al entrar al salón_

_Hola Hoyo!.- lo saluda Kagome_

_Muchas felicidades.- lo menciona el chico_

_¿felicidades por que?.- lo pregunta Kagome_

_Por que se que se te cumplió tú deseo de andar con Taisho.- se lo informa el joven, abrazando a su amiga que recibe aquella felicitación_

_Gracias, eres un gran amigo.- lo agradece Kagome._

_Espero que seas muy feliz.- se lo dice Hoyo separándose un poco de Kagome, para darle un beso en el cachete, que bien si ahora alguien entra al salón pensaría que se están besando, dándole un doble sentido a las cosas._

_Muchas gracias Hoyo.- se lo dice Kagome, dejando que el chico se separe de ella y se despida de nuevo con aquel beso y salga del salón._

_Kagome tan solo se queda esperando a que llegue Inuyasha, pero eso no sucede hasta la segunda hora, pareciera que si el la ignorara… y aquello le parecía demasiado raro._

_En la hora de recreo debía preguntarle que le pasaba, pero Sango la retuvo antes de hacerlo._

_Kagome, debes de saber algo.- se lo dice su amiga._

_¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta_

_Amiga yo… lo siento.- lo murmura_

_Sango me asustas dime ¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Kagome._

_El muy cretino de Inuyasha anda con Kikio Ikehata.- se lo informa Sango, sabiendo que aquello es un golpe demasiado duro para su amiga, observando como los ojos de su amiga se llenan de lágrimas, y sale corriendo del lugar._

_Apenas podía divisar con las lagrimas el casillero de Inuyasha, ahí se encontraba el, iba a ir ha hablar con él, para que él mismo le mencionara que aquello no era cierto, no era cierto._

_Inuyasha, dime que no andas con Kikio.- lo pregunta y ruega Kagome, enfrente del chico, dejando descubierto sus lágrimas_

_Kagome yo…-_

_Tan solo dime que Sango esta mal, que tu nunca me arias eso.- lo interrumpe Kagome, tratando de tener alguna esperanza en su corazón._

_Inuyasha querido ¿nos vamos?.- lo pregunta una voz detrás de ambos._

_Ahora voy Kikio.- lo contesta Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome se encuentra delante de él._

_¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, esperando una respuesta, aunque ya sabía cual sería_

_Tonta, tu presencia es desagradable y me enferma.- lo menciona Inuyasha, antes de irse…_

_Aquellas dos palabras, apenas si podía procesarlas, tan solo se mantienen como eco en su mente, escuchando como Inuyasha se aleja con su nueva novia, y ella la muy tonta, tonta por creer en el… era una tonta…_

Aquellas dos palabras de nuevo Inuyasha se las había repetido como aquel día, y sucedió lo mismo, era tan ilusa, tan ilusa… tan ilusa… nunca debió de haber vuelto ha abrirle si corazón a Inuyasha Taisho… pero aquello era la ultima ves que derramaba lagrimas por el… la ultima…

**Continuara!**

**Hola! A todas, bueno chicas, acabo de terminar este capitulo en la madrugada… XD, pero debía de acabarlo, no pude estar en todo el día del Sábado y aquí lo tienen… recién hecho….**

**Sobre las personas que quieren mi fics anteriores ya tome nota y pienso mandárselos mañana en la tarde cuando vuelva a mi casa, es que mis padres quieren que salgamos en "familia" no me pregunten que bicho raro les pico, pero afectan…**

**Por cierto en este capitulo ya se sabe por que se odian y si se darán cuenta es por una tontería y empeoro por no arreglar las cosas del principio, mas bien celos por parte de Inuyasha que hizo que cometiera una tontería.**

**Si tienen alguna duda en que pueda ayudarles a resolver por favor contactarme a mi verdad estos días no he tenido mucho tiempo y lamento no poderles responder a todos como suelo hacerlo, pero el tiempo no me alcanza para nada…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que esta historia tenga excito…**

**Les agradezco por los rws.**

**Las chikas de Inu fics…**

**Agilita301, Kagome-inuvale, Kikyousucks, Seshoinulove, Aome 19961, Pamela, Twindpd 1, Anaichan o Scorpio-gdl.**

**Las chikas de Inuverso…**

**Rei 22, Layeya 20991, Yuiren 31, Kagomelove 23, Maggel, Inu 874.**

**Las chikas de Fan fiction.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba, TLAP, Monyjan, Willnira, Mili.**

**Muchas gracias por sus 18 rws, me alegra que les guste este capitulo…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	4. La verdad

**Capitulo VI.- La verdad.**

¿Miroku no has visto a Kagome?.- lo pregunta Sango la cual se encuentra preocupada por su amiga, no había asistido a clases de deportes, y aquello era demasiado raro en ella.

No Sanguito, no he visto a la señorita Kagome.- se lo responde para ver a todas direcciones, o ver si en aquel grupo de chicas se encuentra, pero aquello es inútil.

Gracias, veré si esta en el baño.- se lo menciona Sango, para desaparecer en la dirección del baño.

Se encontraba buscando a su amiga, esperaba que nada malo le hubiese pasado, por que no se lo perdonaría, nunca fue con ella en la hora de recreo y mas faltar a la clase de Educación Física, aquello no andaba bien.

Puede divisar a su amiga en el fondo del pasillo, sosteniéndose de la pared, mientras tira sus cosas… tan solo corre para llegar con su amiga, se encontraba demasiad preocupada.

Kagome ¿te sientes bien?.- lo pregunta Sango al estar a lado de su amiga.

Sango…. Yo….- lo murmura Kagome para después desvanecerse.

Lo último que puede escuchar es como grita Sango su nombre, para después caer perdida en un sueño.

¡¡Alguien que me ayude!.- lo grita Sango, tratando de mover y levantar a su amiga, se encontraba demasiado alterada y nerviosa.

¡¡Alguien que me ayude!.- vuelve a gritarlo, por el pasillo, para ver como tres personas llegar a su encuentro.

¿Sanguito que sucedió?.- lo pregunta Miroku que es el primero que llega al lugar.

Kagome… Kagome no se que le pasa.- lo menciona rápidamente, dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalen por su rostro.

Higurashi…- lo murmura un joven de cabello castaño al llegar al lugar, después de Miroku

Hoyo, por favor, hay que llevar a Kagome a la enfermería.- lo menciona Sango, tratando de que aquellos dos hombres le ayuden a cargarla.

Si.- lo contesta el propio Hoyo, que se inclina a recoger las cosas de Kagome, viendo una foto, de la cual fue de la secundaría, aquella misma, en que ella estaba con Inuyasha, el mismo día de su cumpleaños, y podía notar que la foto estaba empapada de lagrimas, como si Kagome hubiera estado llorando.

Ese imbecil de Taisho, volvió a lastimar a Kagome… pero el había prometido proteger a Kagome, por lo menos si aquello volvería a ser la secundaría se encargaría que Taisho no se le acercara y le hiciera de nuevo daño a aquel corazón lindo, tal vez nunca tendría el amor de Kagome, pero con tal de verla feliz para él era lo suficiente.

El tercer individuo tan solo se para de un solo golpe al ver como Kagome se encuentra en el piso, su corazón pareciera que se hubiera detenido, el ver a su Kagome así, aquello no era lo que tenía planeado.

Tan solo se inclina hacia el piso a tomarla entre sus brazos, viendo como su amigo Miroku, Sango y el tal Hoyo se le quedan viendo, mientras que la acerca a su pecho, manteniéndola cerca de aquel corazón que se encuentra preocupado por ella…

Taisho, devuélveme a Higurashi.- lo reclama Hoyo, el cual se encuentra con las cosas de Kagome entre sus manos, esperando a que aquel cretino le de a Kagome, y que desaparezca de la vida de ella para siempre.

Inuyasha no hace caso ante las protestas de Hoyo, ni de Sango, ni mucho menos Miroku, aunque por el no debía de preocuparse, el tan solo se mantenía a raya, Sango trataba de saber que había pasado y aquel molesto de Hoyo, quería que le devolviera a Kagome, ja! Como si el fuera hacer aquello, Kagome era suyo, nada mas suya, y no pensaba compartirla con otra persona.

¿Inuyasha, que sucedió?.- lo pregunta Kaede, la cual se encuentra saliendo de su consultorio, y vuelve a entrar con Inuyasha solamente, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a las otras tres personas.

Ese baka de Taisho, cuando salgo me va a escuchar.- lo murmura Hoyo, esperando en una de las sillas de afuera del consultorio junto con los otros dos.

Tranquilízate Hoyo, mi primo es así y nunca va a cambiar, pero por lo que veo todavía siente algo por a señorita Kagome.- lo informa Miroku, tratándole de explicar el comportamiento de su primo.

Si eso fuera cierto, no haría sufrir a Kagome de esa manera, de seguro su desmayo fue por causa de él.- lo afirma, viendo de nuevo aquella foto.

Yo no lo cre…-

Creo que Hoyo tiene razón, Inuyasha ya le ha hecho mucho daño a Kagome, es mejor que desaparezca de su vida para siempre.- interrumpe Sango para darle la razón a Hoyo, que siempre estuvo en contacto con ellas dos, dándole ánimos a Kagome cuando esta se entero de la traición de Inuyasha…

Creo que no puedo defenderlo.- lo menciona Miroku, tratando de no entrar en una discusión de todos modos su primo tenía todas las de perder, pero por mas que le preguntaba cual había sido la razón de aquel odio entre ambos lo evitaba, y nunca le dijo el por que anduvo con Kikio en vez de Kagome.

-.-

¿Qué es lo que tiene?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo como Kaede deja de revisar a Kagome, que se encuentra en la cama.

El desmayo fue por causa del golpe de ayer y parece ser que no ha comido nada, es por falta de alimento.- lo informa Kaede, viendo la preocupación en el rostro del chico.

¿solo por eso?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tratando de no querer estrangular a Kagome cuando despierte

Si.- lo afirma Kaede – Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no le dices tus verdaderos sentimientos a la jovencita?.- lo pregunta Kaede, tratando de saber que es lo que le atormenta al chico, se veía que aquella chiquilla se encuentra perdidamente enamorada tanto como él de ella.

Como si aquella, pregunta le hubiera hecho un efecto radical en el rostro y emociones al chico, tan solo cambia de compostura, el odio en sus ojos se refleja, y aquel porte sombrío vuelve en si, para después salir del lugar.

-.-

Sango puede ver como se abre la puerta, al igual que los demás, viendo como Inuyasha sale del lugar y se retira sin decirles nada, Sango se apresura a entrar al consultorio con Miroku atrás de ella.

Hoyo por su parte tan solo se encamina en busca de Inuyasha, esperando hablar con él y mencionarle el hecho de que Kagome no se encuentra sola, y el sería capaz de dar su propia vida para protegerla de él.

-.-

Taisho, es necesario que hablemos los dos.- se lo dice Hoyo detrás de Inuyasha

No tengo ganas de hablar con insectos.- lo menciona Inuyasha sin darse la vuelta.

Bien, entonces aléjate de Kagome.- lo afirma Hoyo, esperando que con ello se detenga y lo consigue

Tú no puedes prohibirme las cosas.- se lo dice.

Kagome sufre por tu culpa, tú tienes la culpa de sus lágrimas, y quiero que la dejes en paz.- lo vuelve a repetir dándole una orden, tan solo ve como Inuyasha se da la vuelta y camina hacia el y lo alza de la camisa para pegarlo en la pared.

Hoyo, si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste el infeliz que me quito a Kagome de mis brazos.- lo dice con demasiada rabia, tratando de controlar las ganas de golpearlo.

Por supuesto que no, Kagome siempre te ha amado y todavía te ama, tú la traicionaste.- se lo dice, recibiendo un golpe en la cara, dejando que algunas gotas caigan al suelo, de su propia boca.

Yo nunca la traicione, ella me traiciono primero.- se lo dice, viendo como Hoyo sonríe y se limpia la sangre.

Ya quisieras tú.- se lo menciona en modo sarcástico

Tu la besaste el mismo día que le iba a pedir que fuera algo mas conmigo, tu la besaste, y se burlaron de mi.- se lo dice, lleno de rabia, celos y enojo, volviendo a golpear a Hoyo, para que este se le caiga un pedazo de papel, la misma foto que el conserva de Kagome, ambos abrazados y sonriendo.

Tan solo se mantiene viendo aquella, foto, para tomarla entre sus manos, Kagome siempre tan linda, con aquel brillo e inocencia, era lo que más le gustaba de ella, ella fue la primera en que le abrió su corazón…

Esa foto la traía Kagome.- lo informa Hoyo, viendo como Inuyasha se mantiene viéndola – ella todavía te ama, pero eres demasiado baka para darte cuenta de eso.- se lo dice.

Ella no me ama.- lo niega el chico – si fuera cierto nunca te hubiera besado, no te hubiera besado ese día en la mañana.- se lo dice, tratando de cerrar sus ojos, para no recordar aquella escena, Kagome en brazos de Hoyo, y él con el corazón destrozado.

Se ve que eres un baka, ese día yo no bese a Kagome, nunca la he besado, tan solo le desee buena suerte con tu relación, pero veo que me equivoque al respecto.- se lo dice.

¡¡_Higurashi!.-__ lo grita un amigo, al entrar al salón_

_Hola Hoyo!.- lo saluda Kagome_

_Muchas felicidades.- lo menciona el chico_

_¿felicidades por que?.- lo pregunta Kagome_

_Por que se que se te cumplió tú deseo de andar con Taisho.- se lo informa el joven, abrazando a su amiga que recibe aquella felicitación_

_Gracias, eres un gran amigo.- lo agradece Kagome._

_Espero que seas muy feliz.- se lo dice Hoyo separándose un poco de Kagome, para darle un beso en el cachete, que bien si ahora alguien entra al salón pensaría que se están besando, dándole un doble sentido a las cosas._

_Muchas gracias Hoyo.- se lo dice Kagome, dejando que el chico se separe de ella y se despida de nuevo con aquel beso y salga del salón._

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, acaso todos estos años habían sido un sufrimiento en vano, el despreciar a Kagome, el decirle aquellas palabras crueles, el herirla, no habían razón, el había sido un cretino con ella.

Sin tan solo, hubiera hablado con Kagome desde un principio, si hubiera arreglado aquello en lugar de guiarse por los celos y el orgullo herido todo, absolutamente todo hubiera sido distinto… todo.

Dale la foto a Kagome cuando la veas.- se lo dice Hoyo, para salir del lugar

Hoyo… yo…- no sabe que decir, tal vez un gracias.

No quiero que me lo agradezcas, tan solo quiero que Kagome sea feliz, contigo o sin ti.- se lo dice – se que nunca podré tener algo mas con Kagome, por que tu estas en su corazón, pero m basta verla feliz.- se lo confiesa, para después salir de lugar.

Había juzgado mal a Kagome, junto con Hoyo, imaginar que todas aquellas palizas que le daba era por culpa de aquel estupido y erróneo recuerdo, debía de arreglar las cosas con Kagome antes de ser mas tarde, debía de hablar con ella.

-.-

Ya se sentía mejor, había pasado una semana desde que había tenido aquel desmayo, Hoyo, Sango y miroku, junto con Kouga no la dejaban sola ningún momento, hasta Kouga, se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa, y todavía le faltaba el recorrido por la escuela que ese mismo día se lo había prometido Kouga.

Inuyasha intentaba hablar con ella, pero no quería saber nada de el, lo evitaba, cada vez que pensaba que se iba a encontrar con el, se daba la vuelta, o si les tocaba en algo juntos tan solo se apuraba, trabajaban con el tema, así hablando lo necesario.

No quería saber mas de Inuyasha Taisho, no podía soportar toro rechazo, una mal palabra de el, ya no podía…

Tal vez lo mejor de todo aquello era que había perdido la foto de Inuyasha y ella, tal vez aquello había sido para bien, el destino le ayudaba a olvidarse de él…

Podía ver a Inuyasha de lejos, se andaba acercando hacia ella, tan solo toma sus cosas y trata de irse del lugar, pero el es mas rápido para detenerla…

Necesitamos hablar.- se lo menciona Inuyasha

Yo no quiero hablar contigo.- se lo dice Kagome firmemente

Por favor, Kagome.- se lo ruega.

Bestia ya escuchaste a Kagome, ella no quiere hablar contigo.- se lo dice Kouga, el cual se levanta del asiento y se pone en medio de ellos dos.

Contigo no hablo lobo.- se lo informa Inuyasha, tratando de no perder de vista a Kagome

Pero yo si, y Kagome no quiere hablar contigo, así que haz el favor de desaparecer.- se lo dice Kouga, para ver como Kagome se retira del lugar, obstruyendo el paso de Inuyasha.

-.-

Esa semana había sido la mas pesada posible que había tenido, por su parte Kagome lo evitaba, no quería hablar con el, pareciera que el ya no existía en su vida… y aquello le lastimaba demasiado.

Cuando trataba de hablar con ella en los equipos, ella tan solo se dedicaba a trabajar y lo ignoraba tan solo cuando se pedía opinión tomaba en cuenta la suya, pero de ahí encuera hacia como si no existiera.

En el recreo o descansos junto con la salida no podía hablar con ella por que Kouga su defensor no se lo permitía al igual que Miroku y Hoyo, tan solo le decían que después, que esperara, tantas ganas tenía de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, pero pareciera que no le era permitido.

-.-

Sabía que ese día Kagome iba a tener el recorrido con Kouga, pero parecía que la chica debía de pasar a su casillero, junto al suyo, ya había quedado con Ayame que le insistiera a Kouga que salieran juntos así ese lobo rabioso no estaría con Kagome, podía verla venir, tan solo espera que termine de guardar sus cosas, en el casillero.

Puede ver como Kagome se mantiene concentrada viendo sus libros, para sacar algunos de su mochila y otros meterlos en ella, viendo la tarea que anoto en su libreta y lo mucho que debe de hacer.

Puede escucharla suspirar, se acerca silenciosamente, esperando a que Kagome cierre sus cosas junto con el casillero, tan solo ve como se coloca su mochila en la espalda para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el.

Inu…ya…sha.- lo murmura Kagome, tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás pero no puede tan solo choca con su casillero, aquello lo aprovecha Inuyasha para poner sus manos a sus lados y con sus brazos obstruyéndole cualquier salida a la chica.

Necesitamos hablar Kagome.- se lo menciona Inuyasha acercando su rostro a la altura del de Kagome.

No quiero hablar contigo.- se lo informa tratando de empujarlo con sus manos pero aquello había sido un error grande, tan solo siente como Inuyasha la estrecha hacia el capturando sus labios, puede sentir la piel del chico debajo de la camiseta que lleva, es como si fuera una segunda piel, siente como las manos de Inuyasha se mantienen en su cintura, estrechándola entre sus brazos, mientras que mueve sus labios con los suyos, que al principio se resisten pero después terminan cediendo, dejando que sus ojos y su mente al igual que su corazón se entregue ante aquel beso.

Tan solo siente como Inuyasha la pegue al casillero, tratando de reclamarle abriendo su boca, que es aprovechada por la lengua del chico, dejando que el beso sea mas profundo… escuchando los suspiros de Kagome, tan solo con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos puede levantarla para que ella este a su altura, dejando por lo menos veinte centímetros entre los pies de la chica y el suelo.

Kagome enrolla sus manos y brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha, disfrutando de aquel ardiente beso, dulce, exquisito, esperando a ser poco a poco ser mas profundo, esperando que Inuyasha no quiera acabar con sus labios de un solo beso…

Inuyasha se separa de los labios de Kagome, para abrir sus ojos y verla, ver a su Kagome, sus labios hinchados, su respiración agitada y aquellos ojos cerrados… se ve tan hermosa, tan exquisitamente hermosa.

Kagome vuelve conmigo, por favor.- lo menciona Inuyasha, pegando su frente a la frente de la chica, mientras la baja lentamente al suelo, para esperar alguna reacción por parte de ella.

Por su parte Kagome tan solo se siente como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas, esperando que la despierten y aquellas palabras, le vuelven a la realidad de un solo golpe, observando los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, esperando alguna respuesta por su parte.

Yo…yo…yo.- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome.

Por favor, vuelve conmigo…- se lo repite esperando a que acepte y por fin la mantenga así entre sus brazos.

No puedo.- lo menciona Kagome, mientras que rehuye de la mirada del chico

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta, sin soltarla.

Por que no confió en ti, no puedo Inuyasha, no quiero volver a sufrir.- se lo dice, tratando de salir de entre sus brazos pero le es inútil.

Kagome, en esta ocasión va hacer diferente.- se lo promete, tratando de convencer a la chica.

Tú andas con Kikio.- se lo dice

No es cierto, anduve con ella por que pensé que tú me habías traicionado, pero nunca la ame y ni la amo.- se lo confiesa viendo como Kagome se sorprende y mantiene una cara de sorpresa.

¿te traicione?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de progresar aquella información

Pensé que aquel día, tu habías besado a Hoyo, pero ya me lo explico todo Hoyo, todo fue un mal entendió.- se lo explica con alegría, esperando a que todo se arregle.

Ahora todo encajaba, la actitud de Inuyasha, el que anduviera con Kikio, el que la tratara de esa forma, sus palabras, sus lágrimas, su corazón destrozado, todo aquel sufrimiento que vivió por años tan solo fue ¿por una estupida confusión?.

Tan solo se escucha una fuerte cachetada, por todo el pasillo deshabitado, viendo como el rostro de Inuyasha se contrae al recibir aquel fuerte golpe, los ojos de Kagome se encuentran cristalinos.

Eres… eres un tonto…- se lo dice Kagome saliendo de entre sus brazos, viendo como Inuyasha se soba aquella marca en su mejilla – todos estos años, ¿el odio que sentías por mi solo fue una confusión?.- lo pregunta Kagome, cosa que no es contestada por el chico

No puedo creerlo, todo… todo lo que sufrí fue ¿por que el señor nunca confió en mi?.- lo vuelve a preguntar Kagome, dejando que sus lágrimas resbalen por sus ojos.

Kagome yo…-

No me digas nada Inuyasha, no quiero saber nada…- se lo dice, dando pasos hacia tras, para salir del lugar – no quiero saber nada de ti, no siento nada por ti, no puedo decirte que te odio, pero no quiero verte…- se lo menciona antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo, dejando que aquellas lagrimas caigan al suelo…

Absolutamente todo lo que había vivido, aquel sufrimiento, el ver a Inuyasha en brazos de otra, había sido por una tontería, por una mal entendido, por el orgullo de Inuyasha, por sus celos… no quería saber nada de él… nada.

**Continuaraaaa!**

**Hola! A TODAS y TODOS!**

**Bueno creo que ando continuando demasiado rápido, ayer acabe el capitulo en la noche, pero no se los mande para hacerles sufrir mas Muajajaja…**

**Aunque chikas aquí esta el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten, se los mando en estos momentos antes de que me manden hacer tarea T.T…**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por los 20 rws…**

**Las chikas de Inufics.**

**Agilita301, Twindpd1, Inuyashajazmin116, Lau-Lune, Mayra 6314, Kagome-inuvale, Kikyousucks, Miyuinthedark 14, Girlrenamon 1.**

**Chikas de Inuverso**

**Yuiren 31, Tuamiga 1912, Layeya 20991, Inu 874, Rei 22, Kagome Love 23.**

**Chikas de fan fiction**

**Serena tsukino chiba, sesshoumaru.forever, melikagome, Jimena, monyjan.**

**Por cierto, a las chikas, que no les he mandado el fic completo de siete mares y Amor entre Barreras, una disculpa pero el tiempo no me alcanza, ando anotando a todas las que me lo pidieron con su correo electrónico, así que no tardan en llegarles dentro de estos días…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**Me despido**

**Fesabi.**


	5. Trabajo

**Capitulo V.- Trabajo.**

¿Acaso Kagome, no le creía, desde aquel día había pasado una semana, una semana, en busca de Kagome, tratar de hablar con ella, de perseguirla, de tratar de conquistarla, pero todo absolutamente todo era inútil.

Tal vez el tenía la culpa de que Kagome no le hablara, el mismo la había tratado tan mal, injustamente mal, y todo ¿Por qué?... una simple confusión, todos esos años de sufrimiento.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, había perdido a Kagome para siempre, la había dejado ir, había dejado ir al amor de su vida, cada día que pasaba, se rendía mas… no tenía mas fuerzas apara seguir luchando en contra de Kagome, la ultima vez, cuando la beso ella misma le dio una cachetada que bien hubiera preferido un golpe de Kouga, Hoyo o hasta el mismo Miroku, no un golpe de Kagome, que aquello le dolió como mil cuchillos descuartizaran su pobre corazón.

¿Por qué no la conquistas?.- lo pregunta y sugiere Miroku, viendo como su amigo hace lo imposible para hablarle a Kagome.

¿Cómo?.- se lo pregunta, acomodando mas su mochila como respaldo cerca de un árbol en el cual ambos se encuentran solos.

Yo se que la señorita Kagome siente algo por ti.- lo informa su amigo y primo.

¿tu crees?.- se lo pregunta, teniendo una pequeña esperanza en recuperar aquel corazón que el mismo se dedico en destrozar poco a poco – pero ¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta, escuchando atentamente si su primo tiene alguna sugerencia o grandiosa idea en que pueda ayudarlo.

Amigo…amigo…amigo, veo que no sabes de mujeres.- se lo dice Miroku, haciendo una cara de resignación al ver que su primo es un caso perdido en la materia de las chicas.

Por su parte Inuyasha tan solo se sonroja al pensar, en lo que le dice su primo, reconociendo que el no sabe nada de aquella "materia" como le dice Miroku, pero ¿Qué podía hacer, Kikio nunca fue demasiado apasionada y romántica como lo es Kagome con el, y el nunca sintió interés con ello para Kikio, así ¿Qué podía hacer?.

Por lo que se a las chicas, les gustan que los hombres sean demasiado románticos, detallistas y sensuales.- se lo informa y menciona Miroku, viendo la cada de su primo, demasiada confusión.

¿romántico, sensual y detallista?.- lo pregunta, y repite tratando de saber si aquello es correcto.

Eres un caso perdido.- lo murmura Miroku, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Feh, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.- lo menciona Inuyasha demasiado molesto – así que en lugar de criticar ayúdame.- se lo dice, viendo como su primo empieza ha aclararse la garganta para decirlo que el sabe.

Voy a explicarte como aprender a ser romántico, detallista y seducir a una mujer.- se lo menciona el mismo Miroku, para empezar a contarle todo lo que debe de saber.

-.-

Creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha.- lo sugiere Hoyo, el cual se encuentra a lado de la chica de cabello azabache.

Yo no opino lo mismo que tu hoyo.- lo hace saber Kouga, enfrente de la chica – esa bestia que tengo como primo no se merece una segunda o tercera oportunidad.- lo menciona y concluye el mismo Kouga.

Yo opino lo mismo que Kouga, el tiene mucha razón, Inuyasha no se merece que le des una oportunidad Kagome.- lo atribuye su amiga, a su lado.

Yo…yo…yo… no se.- lo menciona dejando escapar un suspiro entre sus labios.

Se sentía tan confundida… su vida en aquellos momentos era un caos total, no sabía que hacer con respecto a Inuyasha, primero aquel beso y el que Inuyasha le rogara que regresara con él, a su lado… aquello le hacía sentirse demasiado feliz, pero por el otro lado se encontraba aquella mancha negra que dejo por los pasos de los años, aquel sufrimiento que fue la culpa de Inuyasha, por los celos y la desconfianza que tenia con ella… si volvía con él, ¿Quién le aseguraba que Inuyasha no se volvería a comportar igual, lastimándola gravemente, sabía bien que no soportaría otra vez que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, en aquella ocasión moriría, moriría de tristeza.

-.-

Chicos, hoy voy a proponerles un proyecto, del cual se ara en parejas.- lo comienza a informar la maestra – yo hice las parejas.- lo menciona, ocasionando aquel comentario un disgusto por parte del todo el salón – mañana tendrán que traer una mascota que deseen, como: perro, gato, conejo, hurón o cualquier otro, es su elección.- lo sugiérela maestra, dando aquella opciones- las parejas que ya he elegido, serán como un matrimonio de la vida real, quiero que con esto y la mascota que compren que será su hijo, aprendan la responsabilidad de tenerlo, mientras estudian.- se lo menciona a todo el grupo que se mantiene atento ante sus palabras – este proyecto se contara desde este mes, hasta el final del año.- le informa a todo el grupo – será parte de su calificación de cada bimestre.- lo concluye.

Ninguna persona presente en el salón hace alguna objeción o pregunta, bien saben que la maestra Midoriko es una de las estrictas que no se tienta el corazón, en reprobar alguno.

Al final de que mencione las parejas, si tiene alguna duda pueden preguntarla, si es para repelar de las parejas ni se atrevan.- lo amenaza la maestra.

Todo el mundo en la habitación tan solo comienza escuchar como las dos primeras parejas son nombradas, Kouga y Ayame, Hoyo y Ayume…

Los siguientes en la lista fueron Sango y Miroku, claro que a Sango no le agrado nada aquello, pero no podía reclamar, en cambio Miroku tan solo sonríe viendo a Sango, esperando que aquello sea una confidencia del destino.

Así pasaron como cinco parejas mas, hasta que puede escuchar el nombre de Kagome y el suyo, ellos dos iban a ser pareja, el destino estaba a su favor, Kagome su pareja tendría demasiada oportunidad de conquistarla de nuevo…

Kagome por su parte tan solo se mantiene con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de procesar aquella información ¡¡Inuyasha y ella!... aquello era una mala jugada del destino, una muy, pero muy mala.

La mitad de la clase restante, la maestra Midoriko se la paso resolviendo aquellas dudas, si tendrían que tratarlo como a un bebé, y ella explicaba que esa era la razón, al igual que lo traerían a clases y lo alimentarían, debían de comprarlo casi para darle de comer con mamila, ellos debían de ser los padres.

Según eso, la maestra se daría cuenta que pareja estaba trabajando bien y quien no, conforme vería a las mascotas cada clase, también, debían de tenerlos en sus casa, como si fueran parejas, pero ambos en diferente casa, compartiendo al bebé…

-.-

¿vamos hoy Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al termino de la clase

¿A dónde?.- lo pregunta

A comprar a la mascota, recuerda que es para mañana.- lo informa y recuerda Inuyasha.

Si claro.- se lo dice, tomando sus cosas y meterlas en la mochila.

Entonces, vamos en mi carro.- se lo menciona para salir con la chica.

-.-

Desde que salieron de salón, ambos estaban demasiado callados, esperando a que uno o el otro empezaran ha hablar.

Kagome tan solo se mantiene callada en el asiento del copiloto, jugando con el cierre de su mochila, mientras observa que Inuyasha se dirige al centro comercial.

Inuyasha divisa un estacionamiento, y se mete en aquel lugar, dejando su coche en uno de los espacios, mientras deja la mochila de Kagome y la suya tras y cierra su carro convertible.

Vamos.- se lo dice Inuyasha, tomando una de las manos de la chica, entre la suya, esperando a que la aparte o algo por el estilo pero no sucede.

Entrar a la plaza, y pueden ver la infinidad de tiendas que se encuentran a su alrededor, hasta el tercer piso que se divisa a simple vista.

Inuyasha se acerca hacia uno de los mapas que se encuentra a la entrada para localizar la tienda de mascotas, cosa que lo hace con facilidad, llevando a Kagome hasta el segundo piso…

Ambos entrar a la tienda, viendo la infinidad de productos que hay en ese lugar, camas, suéteres, ropa, huesos, comida, croquetas, dulces, cadenas….

¿les puedo ayudar en algo?.- lo pregunta una señorita

Si, queremos comprar un….- lo pregunta Inuyasha hacia Kagome, esperando a que ella decida que comprar.

Yo quiero un perrito.- lo contesta la chica.

Un perro.- lo menciona Inuyasha, hacia la vendedora.

Acabamos de recibir unos que apenas tienen un mes.- lo informa la chica, guiando a ambos hasta el final del lugar, entrando por una pequeña puerta donde se ven todo los perros que tienen.

¿de un mes?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Si, señor…- lo contesta la chica

¿podemos verlos?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Si, síganme.- se los dice, para caminar un tramo más.

Aquí es.- se los dice, dejando ver a unos pequeños cachorros que se encuentran a lado de su madre, una hermosa perrita de gran tamaño color leonado.

Son hermosos…- lo menciona Kagome, al ver aquellas criaturas.

¿Qué raza son?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, manteniendo su mano con la de Kagome, desde que bajaron del caro.

Esta es una raza nueva, viene de Francia… son Pastor de Brie.- lo informa la chica.

¿Cuánto crecen?.- lo pregunta de nuevo Inuyasha

Se ven chiquitos, pero resultan ser del mismo tamaño que la madre.- lo menciona la chica, tomando a uno de los cachorros y dárselo entre sus brazos a Kagome, la cual tan solo lo toma en ello, separando su mano de la del chico.

Esta hermoso.- lo murmura Kagome.

Es una raza única.- lo dice la chica.

¿Cuánto cuestan?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo como su Kagome mantiene aquella mirada de ternura al pequeño.

2000 yenes.- lo contesta la chica.

Kagome tan solo cambia su cara al saber el precio, nunca podría pagarlo, era demasiado…

¿lo quieres Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, pero aquella pregunta le era tonta, bien se veía que la chica lo quería.

Si, pero no puedo pagarlo.- se lo dice, regresándole al pequeño cachorro, a la madre.

Señorita debelo, y también quiero todo lo necesario para que el cachorro tenga una vida cómoda.- lo menciona Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome va a protestar – no quiero que me pagues nada, tómalo como un regalo que quiero darte.- se lo dice.

Pero….-

Pero nada, escoge todo lo que quieras… no te preocupes por el precio.- se lo dice Inuyasha, para ver como Kagome no muy convencida acepta.

¿Qué quiere, hembra o macho?.- lo pregunta la señorita

El que tome, ese me gusto.- lo contesta Kagome

Es macho.- se lo informa volviendo a tomar el mismo cachorro.

No importa.- se lo dice Kagome.

Entonces me lo llevare para limpiarlo, poner las cosas en orden, si quieren tomar lo que gusten, pueden dejarlo en la caja, mientras encojen.- se los informa, saliendo del lugar con el cachorro en brazos.

Gracias, Inuyasha.- se lo agradece, acercándose hacia el, para dale un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

No me lo agradezcas, lo hice por que te amo.- se lo confiesa, viendo como las mejillas de la chica se encienden.

Yo…yo….yo…- lo comienza a balbucear, para salir del lugar y perderse en la puerta.

Ya tendría tiempo de conquistarla, iba a tomar algunos de los consejos de Miroku, ya lo demás lo emplearía a su forma.

Puede ver como Kagome se pasea por los estads, viendo cada cosa de perro, tomando la ropita, sabiendo si le quedara o no, tan solo toma las mamilas, lo necesario al igual que las croquetas, una cama, para el chiquito y demás, aunque algunas cosas no las quería comprar diciendo que no abusaría de él…

Recuerda que debemos de comprar doble cosa, unas en tu departamento y otras en el mió.- lo menciona Inuyasha, dejando que la señorita llene todo lo que pidieron ambos.

Pero hoy va a dormir conmigo.- se lo dice Kagome, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos, mientras lo tapa con un suetercito que compro, arrullándolo entre sus brazos.

Como quieras pequeña.- se lo contesta Inuyasha, dándole a la señorita su tarjeta.

¿Usted es el señor Taisho?.- lo pregunta la cajera

Si, ¿Por qué?.- lo contesta y pregunta.

He visto los diseños que hay de modas, con los perfumes y la mercancía, es hermosa.- se lo comenta la chica.

A gracias, pero del parte del diseño se encarga mi primo, yo me encargo de las finanzas.- se lo informa, tomando el papel donde debe de firmar.

Es un honor conocerlo señor Taisho.-

Supongo que esto es mío.- lo menciona observando las bolsas enormes

Si señor.- se lo contesta, viendo como aquel hombre fuerte las toma entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha se acerca hacia donde se encuentra Kagome observando uno de aquellos vestiditos, que sería perfecto para una princesa.

No creo que al cachorro le guste ese tipo de ropa.- se lo dice con un poco de burla al ver a la criatura entre los brazos de la chica.

Lo se…- se lo dice.

¿ya tienes el nombre?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome lo ve a los ojos.

Si, y se llama Ishio.- se lo informa, y bien sabe que a Inuyasha no le agrada aquello, la misma cara le puso cuando le dijo que al peluche lo nombraría como Hoyo.

¿Ishio?.- lo pregunta

Si…- se lo contesta

Si a ti te gusta, yo no me opongo.- se lo informa, aceptando la decisión de la chica

Gracias…- se lo menciona Kagome.

No hay que agradecerlo.- se lo contesta, inclinado su cabeza hacia delante para besar sus labios, sintiendo como Kagome aquello lo toma como sorpresa pero sin separarse o rechazarlo, tan solo correspondiendo aquel pequeño beso.

Inuyasha tan solo se separa de los labios de Kagome

Inuyasha, yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucea Kagome, tratando de darle alguna palabra o algo.

No tienes nada que decirme, yo me ganare de nuevo tu corazón, luchare por el.- se lo promete, para caminar con la chica a su lado.

Tan solo esperaba que tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse a los labios y caricias de Inuyasha, le pedía a Kami que le diera un poco de fuerza, voluntad para no caer rendida demasiado rápido antes sus pies… lo amaba demasiado…

-.-

¿Dónde dejo las cosas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, entrando con Kagome al departamento

En el sillón.- se lo contesta – voy ir a dejar a Ishio en mi cama.- se lo dice, mientras a desaparece hacia la habitación

Inuyasha por su parte, tan solo comienza a sacar las cosas, dejándolas extendidas por toda la mesa mediana que hay enfrente del sillón.

Ya esta, lo deje bien dormidito.- lo informa Kagome hacia Inuyasha, el cual tan solo ve como empieza a sacar las cosas.

Hay que lavar estas pequeñas mamilas, no tarda en levantarse y pedir de comer.- se lo dice Inuyasha, tomando aquellos envases y llevarlos a la cocina, mientras empieza a lavarlos.

Déjalo Inuyasha, yo ahorita acomodo todo.- se lo menciona Kagome, tratando de impedirle que siga lavando las cosas.

Eso si que no, es nuestro pequeño… yo también tengo que hacerme responsable.- se lo informa, continuando con su tarea.

Pero…- lo protesta Kagome

Pero nada.- se lo dice – te dejo esto listo, tengo que ir a trabajar.- se lo informa Inuyasha.

¿trabajar?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Si, estoy trabajando en la empresa de mi padre, tengo que ver como andas las cosas, vendré mas tarde a recoger las cosas de Ishio.- se lo concluye, para salir de la cocina y tomar las llaves del coche de una de las mesas.

¿a que hora vas a venir?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo como Inuyasha abre la puerta de la salida.

En la noche.- se lo contesta

¿no vas a comer?.- lo pregunta Kagome, yendo hacia donde se encuentra Inuyasha.

Como aya en la empresa, no te preocupes por mi pequeña.- se lo dice el ojidorado con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Yo…yo… no me preocupo por ti.- se lo contesta rápidamente, para girar su vista, tratando de que Inuyasha no vea aquel pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Nos vemos en la noche Kagome.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, viendo como la chica, tan solo se acerca hacia el poniendo sus manos en la puerta, para cerrarla después de que el se vaya.

Por su parte Kagome tan solo asiente un si con la cabeza, viendo como, Inuyasha se inclina hacia sus labios, besándolos, tan solo una pequeña caricia, mientras le susurra "hasta la noche pequeña", para después desaparecer por el ascensor.

-.-

Se sentía tan feliz, Inuyasha le había dicho que la ama solo a ella, ¡¡a ella!...

Desde que se fue Inuyasha no podía dejar de suspirar, se sentía tan enamorada, como en las nueves, ya había alimentado a Ishio, lo acostó a dormir, y demás, acomodando las cosas en su lugar.

Ya habían pasado como cinco horas, y se encontraba nerviosa viendo una y otra ves la hora en el reloj, impaciente… esperando a Inuyasha, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios tan solo se sienta en el sillón a ver la tele cuando escucha el timbre sonar, dejando que aquel lugar para ir atender la puerta.

Abre la perta lentamente, viendo la ropa que llevaba puesta Inuyasha y el mismo Inuyasha, recargado en el marco de la puerta, respirando con dificultad.

¿Inuyasha, que te paso?.- lo pregunta Kagome demasiado preocupada por la condición de la chica.

¿puedo pasar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con dificultad.

Si pasa.- se lo contesta Kagome, dejando que el chico se siente en el sillón donde estaba hace unos minutos.

¿Quién te pego Inuyasha?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, llegando hasta el.

**Continuara!**

**Hola! A TODAS!...**

**Ya les traigo de una vez el capitulo, así que disfrútenlo chikas.**

**Muchas a gracias a todas ustedes por estos 24 rws!...**

**Las chikas de Infics que siempre me apoya.**

**Aome 19961, Kikyousucks, Dannychiquita, La Damadelalba, Agilita301, twindpd1, Girlrenamon1, Anaichan, Lau-Lune, Chobits080.**

**Las chikas de Inuverso…**

**Rei22, Inu874, Layeya31, Kagome love23, Caro, Tu amiga1912, Miky.**

**Y por ultimo las chikas de Fanfiction…**

**Willnira, Shadow Angel 4 ever, Lorena, Monyjan, Melikagome, Mili…**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes… se molestan en leer el fic, y espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo lo hice… Muajajajaja.**

**Por cierto tratare de publicar cada dos días, por la escuela, ustedes me entienden… eso espero por la tarea que me dejen… gracias a todas…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi…**


	6. Reconquistándote

**Capitulo VI.- Reconquistándote.**

¿Inuyasha no vas a decirme quien te pego?.- lo pregunta Kagome, cuando ya esta devuelta en la habitación con el botiquín para curar al chico.

Eso no tiene importancia Kagome.- se lo dice Inuyasha, dejando que la chica, le ponga alcohol en su labio…

Auch.- se queja Inuyasha.

No seas chillón Inuyasha, tan solo es poco alcohol.- se lo dice Kagome, para terminar de quitarle la sangre de la boca.

Claro eso dices tú, por que no tienes todo el cuerpo magullado.- se lo responde con sarcasmo y un poco de enojo.

¿Dónde mas te duele?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Ese maldito del lobo, si que sabe pegar.- lo murmura Inuyasha, sintiendo que el golpe en el pecho y estomago le pulsan.

¿Kouga?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Bueno… yo…- lo empieza a balbucear Inuyasha, al darse cuenta que aquellas palabras alcanzo a escucharlas Kagome.

¿Por qué te peleaste con Kouga?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver ninguna respuesta por parte del chico.

La culpa la tiene ese lobo apestoso.- se lo menciona.

Kagome tan solo da un suspiro pesado, sabiendo bien que Inuyasha no será capaz de decirle por que se peleo con Kouga, ya después que él se lo mencione…

¿Dónde mas tienes adolorido?.- lo pregunta Kagome sacando la pomada.

El pecho, tengo un golpe fuerte y en el abdomen.- se lo informa Inuyasha.

Bien, entonces quítate la camisa.- se lo ordena Kagome con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, viendo como Inuyasha esta apunto de protestar, pero no dice nada, haciendo lo que le pide Kagome.

Kagome puede ver aquel pecho, limpio de alguna cicatriz, solo se ve dos moretones en las partes donde Inuyasha le dijo.

Unta un poco de pomada en su mano, para después acercarla al cuerpo del chico, dándole algunos masajes en aquellas dos zonas, sintiendo la calida piel de Inuyasha con sus manos, se preguntaba ¿Cómo se sentiría sentir la piel de Inuyasha contra la suya?...

Se sonroja un poco mas, al saber cuales fueron sus pensamientos, tratando de tragar aquel nerviosismo y vergüenza… dando gracias a que Inuyasha no sepa leer la mente…

Puede sentir aquellas pequeñas y suaves manos alrededor de todo su pecho y abdomen, untando aquella fría crema en su piel… era tan placentero, tan relajante, sentir las manos de Kagome por su piel desnuda.

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería sentir las manos de Kagome sobre todo su cuerpo, saborear cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, recorrer con sus manos la piel desnuda de Kagome, ¿Cómo?.

Ya termine.- lo anuncia Kagome, sacando de sus pensamientos a Inuyasha

Inuyasha puede ver como Kagome se levanta del sillón y comienza a guardar todo, para desaparecer por el pasillo, y después volver ya sin el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Creo que es mejor que lave la camisa.- lo menciona Kagome tomándola entre sus manos, la cual se encuentra un poco manchada de sangre.

No es necesario.- lo dice el ojidorado

Claro que si, no puedes irte así.- se lo reprocha Kagome.

Kagome.- la llama Inuyasha

¿si?.- lo contesta y pregunta

Ven.- se lo ordena y menciona a la vez, extendiéndole su mano –quiero hablar contigo.- lo concluye.

Yo…bueno…yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucea Kagome, sintiendo como Inuyasha toma una de sus manos y la guía con el al sillón, para sentarla entre sus piernas.

Tan solo se siente nerviosa el estar sentada en las piernas de Inuyasha, el con sus manos alrededor de su cintura como que no quiere darla ir…

¿Por qué no me quieres dar una oportunidad?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, esperando a que Kagome le conteste

No puedo.- se lo dice, fijando su mirada en el sillón, esperando que Inuyasha no la haga hablar mas, se sentía tan vulnerable cerca de él…

¿Por qué no?.- se lo pregunta y cuestiona a la vez, tratando de convencer a Kagome, que le de tan solo una oportunidad, el podría aprovecharla y nunca dejarla ir de su lado… nunca.

No confió en ti.- se lo confiesa Kagome, viendo como los ojos de Inuyasha se opacan, perdiendo aquel brillo ámbar.

Se Kagome, que me porte como un idiota, lo reconozco, también reconozco que no merezco tu perdón, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo seguir viviendo cerca tuyo, tan cerca que no puedo tenerte entre mis brazos, ni probar aquellos labios… no puedo, necesito que regreses a mi lado… te necesito.- se lo menciona, apretando sus manos en la cintura de la chica, temiendo a que se vaya.

Yo…yo… ahora no puedo.- lo niega la chica, apretando sus labios que empiezan a temblar, y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos, aquellas palabras y aquella voz de sufrimiento de Inuyasha la hacia sentirse mas vulnerable.

Déjame conquistarte, déjame ganarme de nuevo este corazón.- lo ultimo lo dice señalando aquel órgano que vive y siente todo lo respecto a la joven, aquel órgano que una vez le perteneció por completo, pero que nunca, nunca supo apreciarlo…

Yo…Inuyasha…yo…-

Sshh, no me digas nada.- la interrumpe Inuyasha, tomando con una de sus mano el mentón de la chica, obligándola a verlo a los ojos – por favor, déjame besarte.- se lo suplica, dejando que su misma mano abarque la mitad del cuello, y su dedo pulgar se pose a acariciar aquellos labios.

Kagome tan solo cierra sus ojos, dejando que aquellas caricias la lleven a un sueño, esperando a que Inuyasha la bese como suele hacerlo…

Siente como los labios de Inuyasha se encuentran ya sobre los suyos, besándola delicadamente, haciendo que habrá sus labios lo suficiente para que la lengua del chico entre a su boca, dejando que un suspiro y gemido salga de su boca al tener contacto con aquello demasiado dulce, exquisito, tal vez no había ninguna palabra que lo describiera.

Nunca supo cuando fue el momento en que Inuyasha se encontraba arriba de ella, su espalda pegada al asiento del sillón, las manos del chico en su cintura, deslizándose dentro de su playera, puede sentir como su corazón empieza ha acelerarse, sintiendo que la respiración le hace falta en aquel beso, cosa que parece ser que Inuyasha se da cuenta por que se separa, viéndola a los ojos.

¿por que no me tocas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha jadeando

Kagome no dice nada, tan solo mantiene su sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sus manos en los brazos de Inuyasha, no quería tocar aquel pecho, sabía que si lo hacia podía perder la cabeza…

Kagome puede ver como Inuyasha toma entre sus manos, las manos de ella, para extenderlas en el pecho del chico, al sentir aquella piel, tan solo puede sentir que su corazón esta apunto de salir de su pecho…

Inuyasha vulva a inclinarse a besar los labios de Kagome, capturándolos con los suyos, dejando que Kagome se acostumbre ante aquel beso, suave, tranquilo, explicándole que el la ama…

Se pueden ver ambos chicos en el sillón, Kagome debajo de Inuyasha, deslizando sus manos con sumo cuidado y precaución por todo el pecho de este, dejando que algunos suspiros se escuche al separar sus labios lo suficiente para tomar aire y después retomar con la tarea.

Inuyasha se separa de los labios de Kagome, deslizando su cabeza por el cuello de la chica, chupando, besando y lamiendo aquella zona sensible que tan solo hace perder la razón de la misma Kagome.

Kagome puede sentir como Inuyasha se encuentra desabrochando el último botón de su camisa, dejándola abierta, dejando demasiado visible su sostén.

Los labios de Inuyasha bajan por aquel cuello para posarse en el camino hacia los pechos de la chica, bajando lentamente, mientras lame aquella zona, jugando con su lengua, y sacándole algunos suspiros de los labios a la misma Kagome.

Pasa sus manos por la espalda de la chica, encontrando aquel broche que cubre a esos deliciosos senos, esperando a ser liberados y aquello lo consigue, dejando floja la prenda y poco a poco retirarla junto con la playera, manipulando lo suficiente a Kagome, para que poco a poco que quede ante aquel estado, que parece ser que no se percata…

Kagome tan solo siente como la boca de Inuyasha abarca todo su pezón estimulando, era tan placentero, sentirlo, tan hermoso...

Los labios de Inuyasha bajan poco a poco por desde el valle de sus seños, por su estomago y jugar con su ombligo, chupándolo e introduciendo aquella lengua en el…

Espera….Inuyasha.- lo suspira y suplica Kagome, tratando de conservar aquella llama de cordura que poco a poco empieza a extinguirse.

¿quieres que pare Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con aquella voz demasiado jadeante, regresando a la misma altura que la chica, viendo aquellos ojos cerrados, y la respiración agitada y semi desnuda debajo de él.

¡¡Obvio que no quería que se detuviera! Pero aquella maldita cordura y conciencia no la dejaban seguir disfrutando de las caricias de Inuyasha, si aquello continuaba y pasaba lo que debía de pasar, en la mañana se arrepentiría de eso, estaba segura…

Supongo que tu silencio lo interpreto como un no.- lo murmura Inuyasha cerca del odio de la chica, para inclinarse a besar el cuello, bajando poco a poco por el hombro desnudo de Kagome.

Va bajando lentamente, saboreando cada espacio, cada milímetro de aquella exquisita piel, escuchando como los labios de Kagome salen algunos suspiros con su nombre convidado.

Puede sentir como Kagome empieza a empujarlo mientras le repite algunas palabras que no logra entender del todo, pasan unos segundo y escucha aquel ruido, proveniente de enfrente suyo, se podría decir que se encontraba a lado de sillón.

Kagome estira una de sus manos, que torpemente tantean la zona donde se debe de encontrar el teléfono, tomándolo con ella y llevándoselo al odio.

Inuyasha por su parte, tan solo ve como Kagome lo empuja mientras contesta con un "hola" el teléfono, levantándose de aquella posición…

Kagome toma entre sus manos la primera playera que encuentra en el suelo y se cubre el pecho, para concentrarse en aquella llamada.

Kagome, amiga… pensé que no estabas.- se lo informa Sango, por el otro lado de la línea.

Lo siento Sango.- se disculpa Kagome, tratando de no ver a la dirección donde se encuentra Inuyasha.

Inuyasha por su parte, tan solo se mantiene frustrado ganas de matar a la persona que se atrevió a llamar en aquel momento inoportuno, sentía que su piel ardía en llamas, sed de deseo, podía ver desde el lugar donde se encontraba la espalda desnuda de Kagome, delineando su figura, su cintura y aquella cadera que se pierde al inicio del pantalón, una playera cubriendo los seños de la chica, siendo sostenida por una mano de Kagome, el cabello revuelto y sus labios hinchados al igual que su cuello…

Se ve tan apetitosa que si no fuera el que Kagome lo aya retirado… el mismo estaría haciendo el amor en el sillón, y después llevarla a la cama…

Sango le había salvado la vida, la primera ves que se alegra de recibir una llama de ella, se sentía tan avergonzada el pensar que estuvo apunto de hacer el amor con Inuyasha, el estar entre sus brazos, se sentía tan avergonzada… no iba a tener cara para hablarle a Inuyasha, ¿Cómo lo vería ahora?.

Puede escuchar el sonido del que el teléfono fue colgado, viendo la figura de Kagome levantarse rápidamente para correr a su habitación, el hace lo mismo siguiendo a la chica, solo que se topa que la puerta de aquel cuarto esta cerrada.

¡¡Kagome! abre.- lo grita Inuyasha desde afuera.

Inuyasha, por favor vete.- se lo dice Kagome, tratando de no desvanecerse en el piso, se sentía morir, sus piernas se encontraban temblando al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Kagome, por favor debes de escucharme.- lo menciona Inuyasha, esperando a que Kagome le habrá la puerta.

Por favor vete.- lo murmura Kagome, sentándose en la horilla de la cama, escuchando como Inuyasha hace lo imposible por abrí la puerta.

Bien, si es lo que quieres me voy.- se lo dice por fin Inuyasha.

Kagome puede escuchar algunos pasos por toda la sala, el mover muebles, por lo menos el sillón, para después se acerquen de nuevo.

Kagome, no puedo irme, tienes mi playera.- se lo informa Inuyasha desde afuera de la puerta.

Apenas se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle, puede ver la playera que traía Inuyasha, la cual ahora le cubre el busto… ¿Cómo pretendía que Inuyasha se fuera si ella tenía su playera, el único remedio era ponerse la pijama y salir a darle su playera.

Inuyasha se mantiene atento si Kagome llega a decir algo, pero nada, absolutamente nada, tan solo da un suspiro profundo y se dedica a ir de nuevo al sillón para recostarse, aspirando el perfume de Kagome que todavía se encuentra presente en aquel lugar.

-.-

Sale de la habitación con el conjunto de su pijama, esperando encontrar a Inuyasha, pero no lo ve por ningún lado, se acerca hacia el sillón, para verlo dormido en aquel lugar… se veía tan lindo…

No le quedaba otro remedio que dejarlo dormir, no quería despertarlo y menos enfrentarlo, por el momento no, tan solo deja la playera del chico enfrente del sillón, donde se encuentra la mesita, para ir a su habitación y tomar una de las colchas que tiene en el closet e ir a ponérselas a Inuyasha, tapándolo.

Se retira de nuevo a su habitación, para descansar a lado de Ishio, el cual se encuentra profundamente dormido, tan solo se limita a dormir, tapándose de aquel frío que comienza ha hacer.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, para distinguir a la figura que se encuentra sentada enfrente suyo, con alguien entre sus brazos…

Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta, Kagome tallándose un ojo, mientras que se incorpora.

Se despertó Ishio y termino de darle de comer.- se lo informa Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome hace el esfuerzo por ocultar un bostezo pero no lo logra.

Debiste de habérmelo dejado a mí.- se lo dice Kagome demasiado dormida, tratando de controlar las ganas de cerrar sus ojos.

No pequeña, tú debes de descansar.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome empieza a cerrar sus ojos.

¿Qué hora es?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Son las dos de la mañana.- se lo informa Inuyasha dejando al pequeño Ishio en la cunita que compraron para cachorros.

Mmmm, demasiado temprano.- lo murmura Kagome.

Lo se pequeña, lo se.- se lo dice Inuyasha, el cual empieza ha acercarse donde se encuentra Kagome, del otro lado de la cama, dejando un espacio considerable detrás de ella para una persona mas.

Buenas noches Inuyasha.- lo susurra Kagome.

Buenas noches pequeña.- se lo murmura Inuyasha cerca del oído de Kagome, mientras se mete dentro de las cobijas, y pasa un brazo por el estomago de Kagome, apretándola mas hacia su cuerpo.

¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra, al sentir al chico tan cerca suyo

Tan solo quiero dormir.- se lo dice Inuyasha.

Pero aya afuera.- se lo hace saber Kagome.

Hace frío y prefiero estar aquí contigo.- se lo informa, y aquello era cierto hacia mucho frío, el sillón no era tan suave como el hecho de estar con Kagome era demasiado suave… y calido.

Mmmm, tienes razón, pero solo tienes permiso de abrazarme.- se lo dice Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la apriete mas hacia su cuerpo mientras emboza una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Empieza a dormitar, sintiendo aquellas suaves caricias en su cuello, los labios de Inuyasha besándolo delicadamente, y aquella respiración que la hace sentir demasiado tranquila.

Se aparta un poco de los brazos de Inuyasha para darse la vuelta dentro de ellos y quedar frente a frente de el, viendo como mantiene aquellos ojos dorados, como aquel sol que ilumina su habitación por las mañana, así se encontraban sus ojos.

¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al ver que Kagome ha cambiado de posición.

Tan solo quiero dormir así.- se lo informa Kagome, para pasar su mano alrededor del tórax del chico, quedando su mejilla pegada al pecho de Inuyasha, y el tan solo se mantiene abrazándola, para que ninguno de los dos pase algún tipo de frió, y así es como Kami, llega hasta aquella noche, dejándolos dormir profundamente, uno con el otro, abrazados, para esperar un nuevo día, tal ves un día en donde deban de aclarar demasiadas cosas, un día del cual deben de hablar y tal ves por que no perdonar.

**Continuaraaa!**

**Hola! A todas, bueno pensaba mandárselos mas temprano pero da la casualidad de que a mi hermano lo castigaron, y el muy baka, me quito la computadora, saben a que me refiero, le castigan sus cosas y viene y me quita las mías T.T…**

**Muchas gracias por sus 25 reviews…**

**Inufics…**

**Quiero decirles a las chicas que siempre me han apoyado que muchas gracias, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic, no nada mas este sino los dos anteriores… espero que nunca las decepcione.**

**La Damadelalma, Twidpd 1, Chobits 080, Dannychiquita, Aome 19961, Kikyoucucks, Lau-Lune, Girlrenamon 1, KikilaOtaku, anaixainu-kag, agilita301, Kagome-inuvale y Anaichan.**

**Inuverso…**

**Como siempre las mismas chikas que me apoyan y algunas nuevas, muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que no las decepcione, al igual que no pierdan su tiempo en leerlo…**

**Layeya 20991, Rei 22, Inu 874, Carol, Yuiren 31, Madmasuelriddley, InuKagDQ13 y Tu amiga 1912.**

**Las chicas de Fan fiction…**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes, espero que este capitulo las deje con la boca abierta, jajaja, espero no decepcionarlas, y tampoco decepcionar a las personas que lo leen y no dejan mensaje.**

**Melikagome, Lorena, Willnira y Monyjan.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos, y si lo leen, por favor pongan GO! Y déjenme un mensaje….**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	7. Felicidad

**Capitulo VII.- Felicidad.**

_Pequeña…_

_Hoy cuando desperté entre tus brazos, me sentí el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, pensé que lo que en aquel momento esta viviendo era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad…_

_El verte dormida, entre mis brazos, aferrándote a mi cuerpo como si de eso dependiera tu vida, te veías como un ángel, caído del cielo especialmente para mí._

_No quise despertarte, le di de comer a Ishio antes de irme, se que te acabas de despertar por que programe tu despertador, fui a cambiarme y darme una ducha a mi departamento, quiero que cuando vuelva por ti e Ishio estés lista, de hoy en adelante no dejare que te vayas caminando a la escuela, vendré por ti a las siete, así tendremos tiempo de llegar a la escuela._

_Espero que hayas dormido tan bien como yo lo hice, que hayas disfrutado de mí y al igual que yo lo hice y espero que no hayas pasado algún frío…_

_Se despide_

_El hombre más loco y feliz de este planeta, _

_Del cual esta perdidamente enamorado de ti_

_Inuyasha Taisho._

Se sentía en las nubes, como si aquella carta, el hecho de que Inuyasha aya dormido con ella, lo que en aquellos momentos esta viviendo era nada más que un sueño, un dulce sueño del que no quisiera despertar jamás.

No podía creer el hecho de haber dormido entre los brazos fuertes de Inuyasha, el sentir su aroma por todo su cuerpo, todavía podía sentir el calor de el en su cama, con su aroma masculino, a bosque y tierra húmeda…

Toma entre sus manos aquella almohada que se encuentra a su lado, para apretarla a hacia su pecho y enterrar su nariz en ella, aspirando aquel aroma masculino, aquella misma almohada que compartió con Inuyasha en la noche.

Tan solo da un brinco de la cama, gritando como loca, sintiéndose feliz del que Inuyasha este con ella, tal ves mas a delante le daría una oportunidad.

-.-

Desde aquel día ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas en las cuales Inuyasha estuvo sorprendiéndola, atento, pasaba a su casa demasiado temprano por ella e Ishio, algunas noches, se quedaba hasta tarde en su casa, si tenía miedo…

Y aquella noche no fue la excepción.

¿todavía tienes miedo pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, hacia Kagome la cual se encuentra entre sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Solo siente cuando Kagome asiente con la cabeza un si, aferrándose mas hacia él, y pensar que Ishio se encontraba plenamente dormido, a pesar de la tormenta que se encuentra afuera de la casa.

¿quieres que me quede contigo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

¿puedes?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sabiendo bien que mañana temprano Inuyasha debería de irse a su casa y cambiarse para después regresar por ella e Ishio.

Claro que si pequeña, ¿Por qué crees que te lo ofrezco?.- se lo pregunta, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos.

Ishio, vamos.- lo dice Inuyasha al pequeño, que para solo una oreja y después, habré el ojo café oscuro izquierdo, para comenzar a despertarse, estirándose y después volverse a echar, para ver como su dueño se dirige a la habitación con su mamá, cosa que da un brinco bajando del sillón y dirigiéndose a la habitación con ambos.

Inuyasha deposita a Kagome en medio de la cama, para después retirarse la camisa que traer aquel día y quedarse con los pantalones, observando cono Ishio se comienza a subir por la pequeña escalera que se encuentra al final de la cama, y se acomoda cerca de Kagome, observando como la chica se abraza hacia el y lo acorruca entre sus brazos.

Aquel perro consentido y mimado, tenía toda la atención de Kagome TODA, y el que recibía, nada, absolutamente NADA.

Se acerca hacia donde se encuentra Kagome, tomando entre sus manos aquella colcha, para entrar en ella y así acorrucarse cerca de la chica.

Pienso que ese perro debería de dormir en la parte inferior de la cama.- lo comenta Inuyasha, pasando una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él.

A Ishio no le gusta dormir así.- se lo informa Kagome, con un reproche al saber que Inuyasha quiere deshacerse de su pequeño.

Como quieras pequeña, pero no se me esponje.- se lo murmura a centímetros de su oído.

Baka.- lo susurra Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la acorruque mas entre sus brazos con aquel pequeño cachorro.

-.-

Se sentía tan cansada, la noche anterior no había podido dormir por culpa de Inuyasha, ese baka, cada vez que la besaba ella perdía el control y pensar que de nuevo estuvieron apunto de hacer el amor, si no fue por Ishio que salta encima de Inuyasha, ella hubiera terminado lo que empezó con el chico.

Primero que nada debería de tener sus sentimientos en claro, este mes en el cual Inuyasha se portaba atento, algunas ocasiones la besaba, la mimaba, todo aquello, la mantenía confundida, todavía no había perdona a Inuyasha, bueno eso era lo que pensaba, pero en el fondo desde hace tiempo había caído de nuevo entre sus redes.

Qué dices tu Ishio, ¿es bueno que me deje llevar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, hacia el pequeño que se encuentra sentado a un lado suyo, viendo como su mamá esta abriendo su casillero.

Puede ver como Ishio hace un bostezo, como diciéndole que para que le preguntaba a él si ella misma ya sabía la respuesta.

Hay Ishio, ¿Qué puedo hacer?.- lo pregunta Kagome, abriendo su casillero, para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

Estaba un bonito peluche de zorrito, una rosa se encontraba entre las manitas de aquel peluche, y por ultimo una pequeña carta con su sobre color rojo al igual que aquella rosa.

Toma con su mano derecha aquella carta entre los pies del peluche, para comenzar ha abrirla lentamente.

Ishio, tan solo se mantiene atento a los movimientos de su mamá, esperando a que termine para irse a casa.

_Cuando te conocí…_

_Cuando te conocí tuve miedo de mirarte._

_Cuando te mire…_

_Tuve miedo de besarte._

_Cuando te besé…_

_Tuve miedo de quererte._

_Y ahora que te quiero…_

_Tengo miedo de perderte._

_Ambos podemos compartir juntos nuestras alegrías, tristezas y regocijos._

De eso se trataba la primera portada de la tarjeta, con un corazón flechado, comienza ha abrirla para observar su contenido.

_Kagome…_

_Este mes increíble que me has dado, la oportunidad de estar contigo, de amanecer tú a mi lado, de dormir contigo, ha sido única…_

_quiero que no solo este mes sea memorable, sino los que vienen, por favor necesito que me perdones, necesito aquel perdón por cometer tal tontería, ya me dieron una paliza que acepte con honor._

_Te dejo a este pequeño zorrito para que lo cuides tanto como lo haces con Buyo e Ishio._

_Esperare tu respuesta…_

_Te ama Inuyasha Taisho_

Tan solo se queda contemplado aquella carta, para pensar si será la correcto perdonarlo o no…. Tenía muchas dudas, pero tal vez desaparecerían al paso del tiempo.

Ishio, ¿perdono a Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, para inclinarse a acariciar al pequeño perrito.

Se escucha por todo el pasillo el ladrillo del pequeño, algo agudo, en pleno desarrollo.

¿es un si?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo como el perrito no dice nada, tan solo la ve fijamente

¿es un no?.- lo pregunta Kagome, escuchando otro ladrillo del cachorro.

Mmmm, ¿tan mal te cae Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que toma al cachorro entre sus brazos.

Como respuesta a un si Ishio, lame el cachete de su dueña.

Estoy empezando a creer que estás celoso de Inuyasha.- se lo confiesa Kagome, para ver como el mismo perrito con una de sus manitas se tapa los ojos de vergüenza, al sentirse descubierto.

Pienso que no deberías de sentirte así, yo te amo mucho, eres mi bebé.- se lo menciona Kagome besando la pequeña frente del pequeño.

Te gusta el peluche.- se lo dice Kagome al cachorrito, tomando al pequeño zorrito entre sus manos para que lo olfatee el pequeño, cosa que no le gusta el olor y lo muerde.

Hey Ishio, no le hagas eso a Shippo.- se lo reprocha Kagome, dándole un regaño y a su vez depositándolo en el piso.

Ya decía yo que ese cachorro esta demasiado malcriado.- lo menciona una voz detrás de la chica.

Se escucha unos ladridos por el pasillo ocasionando el eco de este, para que la chica se de la vuelta y se encuentre con aquella mirada ámbar.

Inuyasha.- lo menciona Kagome entre sus labios.

¿a quien mas esperabas?.- lo pregunta el chico con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

A nadie.- se lo hace saber Kagome.

Me parece perfecto, ¿puedo llevarte a tu casa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, el cual tan solo observa aquellos ojos marrones.

Yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome.

¿Por qué Shippo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha observando que Kagome ha descubierto ya su regalo.

Mmmm, por que me gusta.- lo contesta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha envuelva su cintura con sus manos.

¿entonces me has perdonado?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha a escasos centímetros de los labios de Kagome.

Yo si, pero Ishio no quiere.- se lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Feh, que importa ese enano.- se lo hace saber besando los labios de Kagome.

Ishio por su parte puede ver como su mamá se encuentra entre los brazos de su papá y aquello no le parece, estaba bien que se abrazaran y se besaran, pero su mamá no podía creer más a su papá que a él.

Se puede ver como el cachorro comienza a ladrar, tratando de llamar la atención de la pareja que se encuentra entretenida en aquel dulce beso, pero aquello no funciona.

Escucha que Inuyasha gruñe en el beso mientras la separa de sus labios, tratando de saber que es lo que sucede.

Ishio, suéltame.- lo menciona Inuyasha al pequeño monstruo que esta en sus pies.

Kagome tan solo comienza a tacarse de la risa al ver como su pequeño Ishio le esta mordiendo el pantalón a Inuyasha, era tan gracioso, el que ambos sintieran celos, se podría decir que Ishio era como Inuyasha, pero en miniatura, un celoso de primera.

Kagome ayúdame.- lo menciona Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome tan sola esta muerta de la risa y el tratando de lidiar con ese demonio.

Ishio!.- grita Kagome, tratando de controlar su risa…

Déjalo ya!.- lo vuelve a gritar Kagome, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Kagome voy a darle una lección a ese bribón.- lo menciona Inuyasha algo enojado.

Si lo tocas te olvidas de mi.- se lo dice Kagome, protegiendo al cachorro entre sus brazos.

Pero…-

Pero nada Inuyasha, Ishio tan solo se pone celoso, debes de decirle lo que sucede el te comprenderá.- lo interrumpe Kagome explicándole lo que le sucede al cachorro.

Bah, mejor vamos te llevo a tu casa, antes de que vaya a trabajar.- lo menciona Inuyasha, cerrando el casillero de la chica, llevándose las cosas de Kagome.

-.-

¿Kagome, te vas a quedar como siempre a dormir conmigo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, el cual ve como llega a Kagome a su departamento a recoger a Ishio, como la chica trabajaba los días que el estaba libre se turnaban el cuidado del pequeño.

Pero mañana vas a trabajar.- se lo dice Kagome, poniendo una excusa.

Puedes quedarte dormida, mientras yo salgo a trabajar.- se lo dice como una solución al problema

No tengo pijama.- se lo responde Kagome.

Mmmm, podemos arreglarlo, te puedo dar algo mió.- se lo menciona el pelinegro.

Mmmm no lo se Inuyasha, la verdad estoy demasiado cansada.- se lo dice Kagome.

¿Estas rechazando a tu novio?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, desde hace dos meses ambos formalmente eran novios, pero su relación empezó hace aproximadamente tres meses, cuando compraron a Ishio que cada ves crecía y se hacia demasiado imponente.

Claro que no… sabes que me gusta dormir contigo.- se lo confiesa, viendo que Inuyasha opta la posición de perrito medio morir- es solo que estos días quieres algo mas que no se si estoy preparada.- se lo concluye, dejando ver su sonrojo.

¿Y si prometo no presionarte?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, acercando mas a Kagome entre sus brazos.

¿la vas a cumplir?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra, escuchando un gruñido en e pecho del chico

¿acaso no confías en mi?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha ofendido.

Claro que confió en ti, pero no en tus hormonas.- se lo aclara, dejando salir una sonrisa de entre sus labios.

Bien, bien, bien tu ganas, solo dormir.- lo dice Inuyasha como derrota, a que todos sus intentos de seducir a Kagome no lo han logrado y cuando esta apunto de tenerla entre sus brazos, Ishio o alguien mas interrumpía.

Gracias…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos y se dirijan a la habitación del chico.

Inuyasha deposita e su cama a Kagome, mientras va por las cosas que se debe de poner la chica antes de dormir, no podía dormirse con el pantalón, y aquella playera ajustada.

Toma de entre sus cajones, de aquel muble de ébano de color negro, al igual que los demás mubles a su alrededor una camisa y un pans que tiene, para dejarlos a lado de la chica.

Ponte esto Kagome, mientras yo me cambio en el baño.- se lo anuncia Inuyasha a la chica.

Sale de la habitación para irse al baño que se encuentra afuera, el que se utiliza para las visitas que llega a su departamento que suelen ser Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru su hermano demasiado molesto o su padre en algunas ocasiones.

Regresa a su habitación y puede ver como Kagome se encuentra dejando su ropa en la silla que se encuentra en su escritorio de trabajo, observando que su ropa le queda demasiado grande, pero perfecta para escabullir sus manos sin que la chica lo note, solo cuando las siente contra su piel o bien deshacerse de aquella ropa y dejarla desnuda… definitivamente el juntarse con Miroku y recibir aquellos "consejos" lo estaban volviendo loco.

¿e Ishio?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver al ojidorado de pie en la puerta observándola.

Y como si llamaran al cachorro, entra por la puerta de la habitación, dando pasos perezosos, ya el perrito se encontraba del tamaño de un maltes adulto.

¿vamos a dormirnos que dicen?.- lo dice Kagome, a los dos "hombres" en la habitación.

Ishio por su parte, tan solo de un salto se sube a la cama y Kagome se acerca hacia Inuyasha para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta la otra parte.

Inuyasha puede ver como Kagome distiende la cama, para acomodarse en centro, se podría decir que en medio de el e Ishio…

Se mete a la cama, abrazando a la chica como suele hacerlo cuado duerme con ella, solo que en esta ocasión, Kagome lo abraza dejando que sus piernas se enlace, dejando que Ishio se duerma desparramado por toda la cama sin molestar a la pareja.

Kagome siente como una mano se encuentra adentrándose en la playera para quedarse en medio de su espalda extendida dándole algunas que otras caricias.

Inuyasha.- lo murmura Kagome.

¿sucede algo?.- lo contenta del mismo tono que Kagome

Quita tu mano de mi espalda.- se lo menciona la chica, esperando a que lo haga, pero aquello no es obedecido.

¿Por qué?.- se lo pregunta, acariciando aquella espalda sin tener ningún obstáculo.

Prometiste que nada de eso.- lo menciona Kagome, acurrucándose mas entre los brazos del chico.

Yo prometí no avanzar más, nunca prometí no tocarte.- se lo recuerda Inuyasha, ocasionado una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Mmmm, eres un tramposo.- lo murmura Kagome, besando el pecho desnudo del chico y después dejar que el siga con aquellas caricias por toda su espalda

Lo se.- se lo contestas Inuyasha, aspirando aquel perfume a jazmín que caracteriza a Kagome.

Tan solo puede escuchar un suspiro salir de los labios de Kagome con su nombre convidado para después ver como la chica se encuentra profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, ya solo faltaba que fue él que ya se durmiera al igual que Ishio y su pequeña.

Tan solo siente como sus ojos empiezan cerrarse para después soñar, en la vida que tendría a lado de su Kagome… y aquel cachorro y por que no algún día tener una familia con la pelinegra… algún día… algún día.

**Continuaraaa!**

**Hola! Chikas, Puf, este me costo trabajo… bueno, espero que lo disfruten… muchas gracias por sus comentarios…**

**¿Cómo que me sale ya todo muy romántico hee?**

**Gracias por sus 18 reviews.**

**Inufics…**

**Kkyousucks, Lau-Lune, OoAmorInuoO, twindpd1, Aome 19961, Agilita301, Inuyashajazmin116, La Damadelalba, KikilaOtaku, BiskeAyashi991.**

**Inuverso.**

**Layeya 20991, Caro, Yuiren 31, Higurashi 02, Rei 22, tu amiga 1912, Madmasuelriddley.**

**Fanfiction.**

**Willnira.**


	8. ¿Aceptas?

**Capitulo VIII.- ¿Aceptas?.**

¿Kagome que piensas regalarle a Inuyasha en navidad?.- lo pregunta Sango la cual se mantiene sentada a su lado, mientras alimentan a sus mascotas.

La verdad no lo se Sango…- se lo dice Kagome, esperando alguna idea o sugerencia por parte de su amiga.

Hay Kagome, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas con Inuyasha?.- se lo pregunta Sango, y reprocha que su amiga no sepa nada de su novio.

Vamos a cumplir cinco meses.- se lo informa Kagome a Sango.

Que envidia, yo apenas cumplo dos meses con Miroku, y eso es que el pervertido todavía no se comporta.- se lo menciona Sango, a su amiga, dando un suspiro.

Se ve que Miroku te quiere Sango, solo es difícil expresarlo.- se lo hace saber Kagome, tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

¿tu crees?.- se lo pregunta, escuchando las palabras de su amiga, dándole alguna esperanza en su corazón.

Estoy completamente segura.- se lo dice con confianza mientras le regala una sonrisa a su amiga.

Gracias amiga.- lo agradece Sango abrazando a Kagome, la cual ambas se ríen al pensar en todo lo que han vivido.

-.-

¿ya tienes todo planeado para navidad, Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Miroku, el cual se encuentra con su amigo, al ver que ambas novias tan solo se dedican ha hablar y darle de comer a aquellas mascotas ignorándolos por completo.

La verdad tenía pensado pasármela con Kagome, pero ella tan solo quiere quedarse en casa para estar con Ishio.- se lo informa a Miroku, que tan solo le da palmaditas en la espalda.

Te comprendo amigo, estamos en las mismas.- se lo hace saber Miroku – esas mujeres no nos quieren a nosotros, quien a esos cachorros.- lo dice como una derrota total.

¿Qué puedo hacer?.- lo pregunta - si le hago algo a Ishio Kagome se enoja, y me dice de mil cosas, y se enoja conmigo.- lo concluye recordando lo que le hizo aquel cachorro.

_¡¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome, al ver como su cachorro se encuentra temblando de miedo._

_¿sucede algo Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha saliendo de su habitación_

_¿Qué le has hecho a Ishio?.- lo pregunta Kagome, demasiado enojada_

_Feh, ese perro malcriado destrozo mis zapatos, ¿Qué mas puedo hacerle, que pegarle?.- se lo confiesa Inuyasha sin darle importancia_

_¿pegarle?.- lo pregunta Kagome incrédula y tratando de no enojarse lo suficiente._

_Si, ese perrucho esta malcriado, siempre lo consientes Kagome, y hace travesuras y las tomas por alto.- se lo dice Inuyasha tomando el mismo tono que tiene la voz de Kagome, sabiendo bien que habría pelea._

_Si tanto te molesta la presencia de Ishio, ¡¡nos vamos!.- lo ultimo lo grita para tomar sus cosas e ir a la salida._

_Pues puedes irte, ¡¡hay muchas mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por tenerme a su lado!.- lo grita Inuyasha, al ver que Kagome ya se encuentra fuera del departamento._

_¡¡¡Disfrútalas!.- se lo grita Kagome para después azotar la puerta._

Recordaba aquella estupida pelea, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?... siempre perdía el control y decía cosas que ni siquiera sentía, y para el colmo de males, aquella discusión fue en viernes, y se acercaba el puente de tres días mas sin la escuela.

Estuvo el fin de semana solo, sin Kagome y todo por culpa de Ishio, apenas era un cachorro como le dijo una vez Kagome, tan solo era cosa de que entendiera las cosas, tal ves si se había pasado con el pequeño y Kagome tenía razón de enojarse, pero ahora como se disculparía si cada ves que le hablaba a su casa o celular no contestaba…

¿Sango?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al otro lado de la línea.

Oh, Inuyasha, ¿se te ofrece algo?.- lo pregunta la chica.

Si, ¿la verdad quiero saber si Kagome esta contigo?.- se lo pregunta, yendo de una vez al grano.

No, ella se fue hace un par de horas, ahora debe de estar en su departamento.- se lo informa Sango.

Gracias.- se lo dice apunto de colgar

Inuyasha.- lo llama Sango

¿si?.-

No hagas enojar a Kagome.- se lo concluye.

Si Sango, trato de disculparme pero ella ni me escucha.- se lo informa, tratando de que Sango convenza a la chica.

Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no vas a su departamento y hablas con ella?.- se lo pregunta, dándole aquella sugerencia – conociendo a Kagome no va a contestarte, pero se que tienes una duplicado de su departamento, anda ve y habla con ella.- lo concluye Sango para colgar el teléfono.

Iba hacer lo que Sango le aconsejo, iba a ir al departamento de Kagome y hablaría con ella, no podía esperar a que entraran a clases el miércoles y aclarar las cosas y eso si Kagome quería escucharlo.

Al llegar al departamento de la chica, saca con cuidado las llaves de aquel lugar, para comenzar ha abrirlas con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Entra con mucho cuidado al departamento, sin prender ninguna luz, tan solo cierra la puerta y puede sentir como alguien esta encima suyo, enseñándole aquellos colmillos grandes demasiados peligrosos, según había leído de la raza que le había comprado a la chica, tenían colmillos especiales para malar cualquier animal sin dificultad y así a un lobo o oso.

Ishio, bájate.- lo susurra Inuyasha, pero lo suficiente para que el cachorro lo reconozca, y lo comience a lamer.

Buen chico.- lo felicita para acariciarlo después de levantarse del suelo.

Veo que cuidas muy bien de Kagome.- se lo dice para ver como el perro mueve la cola en afirmación – vete a descansar, voy a cuidar de ella.- se lo concluye, para ver como el cachorro, da la vuelta y se acomoda en el amplio sillón de la sala.

Se encamina ha la habitación de la chica, la cual se encuentra entrando al pasillo al lado derecho.

Puede ver desde la entrada como Kagome se encuentra profundamente dormida, abrazando a su almohada, ya le hacia raro que Ishio no durmiera con ella.

Se acerca hacia donde esta Kagome, sentándose a su lado, viendo la fina espalda de la chica que es delineada por la sabana, y aquellas finas manos y brazos que se sujetan a la almohada.

Se inclina a posas sus labios en el cachete de la chica, dándole un beso, que ocasiona que abra los ojos Kagome, ante aquella caricia.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome para darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas hacia la cama, observando con sus ojos al chico entre de ella.

Si.- lo afirma

¿Qué haces aquí?.- se lo pregunta Kagome bostezando y tallándose el ojo.

Quiero hablar contigo, quiero que me perdones.- se lo concluye.

Mmmm, ¿solo a eso vienes?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, dibujando una sonrisa entre sus labios.

No se tal vez también vengo a dormir contigo.- se lo dice Inuyasha…

Mmmm te deseo Inuyasha.- lo menciona y es la única respuesta de Kagome, mientras alza sus brazos y trata de alcanzar al chico, cosa que ese se retira para quitarse los zapatos, calcetines y aquella chamarra junto con la playera.

Inuyasha se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, una vez que se encuentra encima de la chica, sintiendo como esta enrolla sus brazos en su cuello.

Siete el sabor a alcohol en los labios de Kagome, pensando si la chica estuvo bebiendo o por algo en el estilo, Kagome no solía hacer eso, muy pocas veces bebía y cuando lo hacia tomaba la mitad de una copa.

Se separa de los labios de Kagome, para tumbarse a su lado, esperando a que Kagome se acorruque como suele hacerlo entre sus brazos, pero en esta ocasión es totalmente diferente, sintiendo como la chica se destapa y se pone encima de el, mostrándole que se encuentra semi desnuda, sin ninguna playera arriba que cubra aquellos senos y tan solo una pataleta cubriendo la parte de abajo pero solo lo necesario.

Ka-kagome…- lo murmura Inuyasha tragando saliva antes aquella visión.

Te deseo Inuyasha.- se lo menciona Kagome, inclinándose a besar los labios de Inuyasha y recorrer con sus manos todo el pecho, hasta llegar a la altura de su pantalón y desabrocharlo.

Se sentía tan vulnerable, el tener a Kagome en ese estado, tan solo se mantenía quite observando como la chica empieza a quitarle los pantalones, dejándolo solo con ropa interior, debía de detenerla, sabía que si aquello continuaba, Kagome se arrepentiría en la mañana…

Kagome, para.- lo murmura Inuyasha sin aliento al observar como la chica se dedica a recorrer con sus labios su pecho desnudo.

Quiero hacerte el amor.- lo murmura Kagome de regreso al oído del chico, apretándose a su cuerpo, escuchando como Inuyasha gime al sentir aquello pechos desnudos contra de su piel.

Tómame.- se lo dice Kagome antes de besarlo, dejando que Inuyasha la envuelva entre sus brazos, con un cambio la deje debajo de él, y toda para comenzar a amarse.

Empieza aquel recorrido por el cuerpo de Kagome, bajando sus labios al pecho de la chica, escuchando aquellos gemidos y la respiración demasiado corta, y aquella voz suplicándole y llamándolo hasta sus labios.

Los besa con demasiado deseo, introduciendo su lengua, gimiendo al sentir como las manos de Kagome se deshacen de la ultima prenda de ambos, dejándolos desnudos a los dos…

Regresa sus labios al cuello de la chica, para estimularla, para que empiece a temblar de deseo… dejando que Kagome… se mantenga activa.

Inuyasha…- lo llama Kagome, al sentir como el chico se encuentra estimulando con su lengua su pecho, cosa que le gusta de cierta manera.

mmmm…- lo murmura Inuyasha, al escuchar su nombre

yo…yo… te amo…- lo murmura Kagome antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer a un profundo sueño.

Inuyasha se percata de aquello, sabiendo bien que esas son las consecuencias del alcohol, el que primero Kagome se mostrara deseable, después que lo sedujera y ahora que quedara dormida, tal vez este ritual ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, el nunca terminar nada con la chica, por cualquier cosa era interrumpido.

De cierta manera pensaba que era lo mejor de todo, el que Kagome y él no se unieran en cuerpo y alma, tal ves debía de ser algo especial, algo en que los dos este de acuerdo, algo en que no solamente él lo desee si no también Kagome…

La ama eso taba claro, y ella también, pero las inseguridades de Kagome todavía estaban presentes, quería amarla, pero solo si ella estaba en sus cinco sentidos y de acuerdo…toma a la chica entre sus brazos y se acorruca a lado de ella, sin importarle en levantarse y vestirse, por primera vez dormiría con Kagome desnuda y sin tener algo mas…

Apenas los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar a la habitación, informándole aquella pareja que ya es de día.

Kagome comienza a moverse, sintiéndose demasiado bien entre unos brazos, mueve una de sus piernas, sintiendo como la piel de Inuyasha se adhiere a la suya, demasiado relajante y cómodo… ¿un minuto la piel de Inuyasha con la suya, abre sus ojos viendo como Inuyasha se encuentra abrazándola, sin ninguna restricción…

Levanta un poco las cobijas para ver que ambos se encuentran desnudos… ¿acaso había hecho el amor con Inuyasha, observando como su cuerpo se encuentra rojo, y le duele un poco el cuello…

Algunas imágenes llegan a su mente, el que ella se encima al chico y le menciona que le haga el amor, aquello le pone las mejillas coloradas, el que Inuyasha recorrer con sus labios su cuerpo, y la besa, el que ella se quita la ropa y hace lo mismo con Inuyasha…

Oh Kami, ¿Qué hacia hecho?... estaba claro que ama a Inuyasha, pero lo había hecho, y para el colmo no se acordaba de nada, solo de algunos fragmente…

Se aparta de los brazos de Inuyasha para sentarse y taparse con las sabanas, observando el rostro de Inuyasha, ¿Cómo no puede recordarlo?...

Sus ojos empiezan a humedecer, tratando de recordar, algo tan importante para ella, no lo recordaba, ni siquiera recordaba si había sido doloroso el perder su virginidad…. Se sentía tan mal, de seguro Inuyasha lo recordaba y ella ¡¡NO!.

Comienza a llorar, dejando resbalar sus lagrimas en silencio, tratando de no despertar a Inuyasha, se sentía tan mal consigo misma, hubiera querido que su primera ves fuera tan distinta, quería recordar todo, disfrutarlo y dar placer, y querría que fuera con Inuyasha, por lo menos había sido con Inuyasha, pero lo demás no lo recordaba…

Inuyasha abre sus ojos al sentir que Kagome no se encuentra a su lado, y también puede escuchar como alguien se encuentra llorando.

Abre sus ojos y puede ver a Kagome llorando sentada en la cama, y cubriéndose con la sabana…

Lo sabía, sabía que si hacia el amor con Kagome, ella se arrepentiría en la mañana, por lo menos se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, así cuando se lo diga, ella dejara de llorar.

Kagome…- lo llama Inuyasha, para sentarse a lado de la chica, dejando que la sabana cubra de la cintura para abajo.

Oh, ¡¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome, para lanzarse hacia sus brazos.

Lo siento mucho.- lo murmura Inuyasha, abrazando el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

¿Por qué lo sientes?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, abrazándolo fuertemente

Kagome, tengo que decirte algo.- se lo informa el chico.

Inuyasha, yo…-

Sshh, no digas nada.- se lo dice interrumpiéndola – escúchame, así podrás dejar de llorar, tu y yo no hicimos el amor.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, ocasionado que Kagome abra los ojos y se incorpore viéndolo.

¿Cómo?.- se lo pregunta sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Como escuchaste, no hicimos el amor.- se lo vuelve a repetir.

pero si…-

mi pequeña, estabas borracha, me sedujiste y caí, pero antes de terminar, te quedaste dormida, y no quería presionarte, precisamente por que sabía que te arrepentirías al día siguiente.- se lo confiesa Inuyasha para irse a la horrilla de la cama, tomando sus cosas del suelo.

¿a-a donde vas?.- se lo pregunta Kagome

Voy a la oficina.- se lo informa – te dejo pensar las cosas.- se lo dice para empezar a recoger todo y dejarlo en la cama, listo para ponerse la ropa, no tenía cara para ver a Kagome, se sentía demasiado mal…

Inuyasha, espera.- se lo dice Kagome al ver como Inuyasha se enrolla una sabana en la cintura.

¿quieres algo mas?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha sin darle la cara.

No te vayas.- se lo dice Kagome, levantándose de la cama, para ir con Inuyasha, con aquella sabana envuelta en su cuerpo, siendo sostenida por sus manos.

Inuyasha la había mal interpretado, pensaba que ella se arrepentía de haberle hecho el amor y aquello no era cierto, ella lloraba por el hecho de no acordarse… no por otra cosa.

Tengo que ir a la oficina.- se lo repita, sin darle la cara a Kagome.

Inuyasha, yo no lloraba por haberme arrepentido, lloraba por le hecho de que no me acordaba, de que no me acordaba como se sentía estar entre tus brazos, de tu piel contra la mía, de que yo fuera tuya, que tu fueras mió… de eso lloraba.- se lo confiesa, para posarse enfrente del chico, que tan solo alza la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos marrones brillosos.

No podía creer, Kagome no se arrepentía, sus lagrimas eran por otra cosa, pero el se había sentido herido al saber que su Kagome, no quería hacer el amor con él… pero ahora era todo distinto.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea Inuyasha sin tener nada que decir.

Sshh… no quiero ninguna palabra, tan solo quédate conmigo.- se lo murmura Kagome

Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir a trabajar…- se lo informa Inuyasha hacia Kagome, viendo como aquel rostro se apaga.

Oh.- es el único sonido que sale de sus labios.

Kagome.- lo llama el ojidorado, para tomar con una mano el mentón de la chica y hacerlo que lo mire – vengo por ti en la tarde y te lleve a un lugar.- se lo dice Inuyasha, tratando de cambiar aquel color opaco de los ojos de Kagome.

Es que yo…- se lo dice in terminar la frase, como prefiriendo mejor guardar sus pensamientos.

dímelo pequeña.- se lo dice tratando de sacarle aquel pensamiento.

Bueno, es que yo…- se lo vuelve a repetir

Dímelo, prometo no reírme, si es eso.- se lo dice Inuyasha.

Pero no te rías…- se lo dice Kagome – quiero, yo… hacer el amor contigo.- se lo dice dejando ver aquellas mejillas sonrojadas

Inuyasha solo suelta una fuerte carcajada, al escuchar la tímida voz de Kagome y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que tiene como resultado un golpe en el centro de su pecho, callándolo, al ver el rostro enojado de la pelinegra.

Eres un tonto.- se lo dice Kagome para darse la vuelta y dándole la espalda al chico.

Inuyasha deja de reírse, y guarda su sonrisa para otro momento, sabiendo bien que su pequeña se acaba de enojar de nuevo con él, ¿cuando dejaría de comer tanta tontería junta?.

Lo siento pequeña.- se disculpa Inuyasha dando un paso hacia en frente y con sus brazos rodear el cuerpo de Kagome, para comenzar a darle besos en el cuello.

Baka.- escucha que lo murmura Kagome entre sus labios.

¿me perdonas?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha…

Pero aunque mas quisiera quedarme contigo, para estar juntos, tengo que ir a la oficina.- se lo informa Inuyasha a Kagome – recuerda que dentro de dos semanas es navidad y esas fechas tengo que dejar todo listo para un nuevo comienzo de año.- se lo concluye el chico, dándole la vuelta a Kagome, para capturar sus labios, sintiendo como la chica se arquea hacia tras y después hacia delante, disfrutando de sus labios.

-.-

Se encontraba cada vez mas aburrida esa semana, desde lo que sucedió con Inuyasha, apenas el tenía tiempo para ella, entendía que debía de dejar todo en su lugar antes de navidad, pero apenas iba a dormir con ella, y si iba, llegaba hasta tarde, se quedaba con ella a dormir y después se iba en la mañana, ya les habían dado las vacaciones en la escuela, y en su trabajo le dieron también… ¿de que servia tenerlas si no tenía con quien pasarla?

Ishio se la pasaba jugando con Kirara, la gatita de Sango, y si no se dormía todo el día como oso invernando… se sentía tan aburrida y precisamente ese día estaba mas desesperada que nada, dos días mas y sería navidad, quería arreglar el departamento para que Inuyasha se la pasara con ella, pero ni siquiera tenía chancee de hablar con él, si querría algo de especial para la cena.

Lo mejor era salir y comprar las cosas de la cena, ya tenía el árbol de navidad, especialmente decorado con algunos regalos en la parte inferior de el.

Iría a comprar las cosas para la cena y así mataría tiempo, viendo recetas y platillos.

-.-

Todo había quedado perfecto, se la pasó haciendo la cena toda la mañana, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, junto con Inuyasha vendrían a pasar navidad…

Escucha el timbre, para ir a tenderlo, viendo en la puerta a Sango, Ayame y a Rin, claro que las otras dos chicas con sus respectivas mascotas, ya que Rin va en un grado superior con Sesshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha.

Pasen chicas.- lo dice Kagome, dejando entrar a las tres chicas, con las mascotas, Kirara y el otro Osito, así Ayame le había puesto al perrito que compro…

Los chicos llegan tarde, ya sabes como están en la empresa.- lo informa Ayame, hacia Kagome -¿te ayudamos?.- lo pregunta la chica.

A servir la mesa y decorar lo que falta.- lo informa Kagome, para ver como todas se ponen a trabajar en la espera de sus respectivos novios.

-.-

¡¡Kouga!.- lo grita Ayame, para abalanzarse a los brazos del primer hombre que cruza la puerta…

¡¡Sesshomaru!.- lo grita Rin, para hacer lo mismo que Ayame.

Feliz navidad amor.- lo dicen los hicos al unisón para capturar los labios de sus novias besándolas.

Lamento interrumpir su saludo, pero ¿Miroku e Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Sango, al salir de la cocina con su delantal…

Esa bestia que tengo como primo, se le olvido algo…- lo informa Kouga separándose de los labios de Ayame, para entrar al departamento.

¿Miroku?.- lo pregunta Sango de nuevo

Lo acompaño Sango.- lo informa Sesshomaru, que hace lo mismo que Kouga, sentarse en el sillón.

-.-

Esos dos hombres como tardaban, ya estaba la mesa lista para servir todo, y algunos se morían de hambre como Sesshomaru y Kouga… esperando impacientes en la sala.

¿A que hora….-

Antes de que Kagome terminara de hacer su pregunta tocan la puerta del timbre… para irla a atender, viendo como Miroku se encuentra en la puerta sin ninguna señal de Inuyasha.

¿e Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Mi adorado primo no tarda en subir por el elevador.- se lo informa para entrar al departamento.

Antes de que cerrar la puerta de nuevo Kagome se ve como el elevador se habré y deja ver a un hombre alto, de cabello negro, ojos dorados y aquel porte de hombre sexy que suele tener cuando tiene aquellos trajes de ejecutivos que utiliza en la oficina.

¿no piensas saludarme pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver como Kagome, queda viéndolo.

No sabe que hacer, algo raro estaba en el rostro de Inuyasha, algo que le daba escalofríos y a la ves la hacia temblar de deseo…

Feliz navidad Kagome.- se lo dice Inuyasha para capturara sus labios y entrar con ella al departamento, escuchando como Ishio lo recibe dando brincos de alegría y uno que otro ladrido.

-.-

La cena fue de lo más amena, platicando de diversas cosas, claro que no podía faltar las peleas de Inuyasha y Kouga, las carcajadas de Sesshomaru, era impresionante lo que Rin había logrado con Sesshomaru, cambiarlo, Ayame, tratando de ser la mediadora y Rin en algunas ocasiones diciendo algunas cosas que ocasiona el sonrojo de Sesshomaru.

Ya todos se encontraban en la sala, cada quien sentados con sus respectivas parejas, Miroku fue el que menciono el intercambio de regalos pero por pura casualidad se dieron en si las parejas, cosas que no fue un intercambio de regalos…

Miroku es el que comienza en darle su regalo a Sango, un bonito collar de diamante, junto con un vestido de noche y algo que siempre quiso, aquel cuadre de un paraíso, de una aldea, que bien se dice que en la era feudal fue la aldea de los exterminadores.

Miroku por parte de Sango recibió, un collar de broma color morado, según esto para quitarle los malos pensamientos, que se lo coloca en su mano para así quitar esas manías, junto con algunas cosas malas que suela exponerlas de vez en cuando, pero algo en especial que le gusto mucho al chico, un collar que traía la foto de Sango junto con la suya, ambos besándose.

Kouga le regalo un nuevo perrito a Ayame, la parejita de aquel cachorro que compraron, a Ayame desde hace meses quería la pareja y el chico aquel día se lo dio.

Por su parte Kouga recibió un bolígrafo, una foto de ellos dos, y algunas cosas, incluyendo un retrato de el pero de diferente forma como si tuviera un uniforme de lobo, y atrás de el como paraíso un amplio bosque…

Sesshomaru, le da algo especial a Rin, una carta con un poema incluido, junto con una joya en el en forma de corazón, grabado _"te ama Sesshomaru"_, y le da un peluche de perrito.

Como si Rin se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con Sesshomaru, casi le regala lo mismo excepto que en lugar de ser un collar le da un anillo grabado con su nombre y una frace _" Te amare por siempre" _ colocándoselo en aquel dedo… que si bien lo ve alguna otra chica pensara que esta casado.

Kagome toma del árbol unos dos regalos dejando como cinco más en aquel lugar, para ir con Inuyasha.

El chico recibe su regalo y comienza ha abrirlo para ver una espada antigua, en su estuche… si no mal recordaba esa era Tessaiga, la había visto en la tienda de Totosai, y le había llamado mucho la atención, pero en aquellos momentos llevaba demasiada prisa para ver el precio y preguntar por ella.

¿te gusta?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver que Inuyasha no hace otra cosa que admirarla.

Por supuesto que si, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?.- se lo pregunta recordando que cuando volvió a la tienda ya la habían vendido.

No eres el único con influencias.- se lo contesta Kagome con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Eres única.- lo menciona Inuyasha depositando el regalo en la mesa de enfrente para tomar a Kagome y jalarla dejándola sentada entre sus piernas y tomar sus labios.

Todo mundo se queda observando aquel beso por parte de la pareja, Rin se sonroja al igual que Ayame y Sango se les une.

Sesshomaru no puede creer como se encuentra su hermano de enamorado, algo en aquella chiquilla le hacia comportarse mas sensato al igual que le sucedía con Rin, Kouga tan solo se alegra que por fin su amiga Kagome este feliz, aunque sea con ese baka de primo, y Miroku empieza ha hacer volar su imaginación preguntándose el por que Inuyasha se pone nervioso cuando le pregunta que hacen en la noche aparte dormir con la chica, y precisamente eso se lo pregunto el día que el señor llego tarde.

Se escucha como alguien de los hombres se aclara la garganta para interrumpir aquel beso, cosa que es Sesshomaru, y aquello que funciona muy bien, dejando que Inuyasha se separe dejando a una sonrojada pelinegra.

Ahora me toca a mí.- lo menciona Inuyasha, para ver como Kagome se levanta de entre sus piernas, ayudándola a tomar asiento en el sillón.

Inuyasha se arrodilla enfrente de la chica, para sacar una cojita de tercio pelo de su pantalón, y ponerla entre sus manos así mostrándosela a Kagome.

Kagome… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo los ojos de Kagome abrirse enormemente, unos gritos de las chicas.

**Continuara!...**

**Uy chikas, si pensaron que el anterior estuvo ROMANTICON chequen este… a las que preguntaron si estoy enamorada déjenme decirles que NO!... claro si contamos a Inuyasha, entonces si estoy enamorada pero SOLO de él…**

**Espero que este capitulo les aya gustado, muajajajaja… aunque lo tenía ya listo y horneado desde el domingo en la noche, pero para que comer ansias, prefiero mandárselos hoy martes en la noche mujajajajaja….**

**Por cierto, quiero decirles que el otro capitulo se los pondré hasta el viernes, suele suceder que con la escuela, tareas y demás no puedo estar en la computadora escribiendo, aparte de que no me llega la inspiración, así que el fin de semana se los mando, como le estuve haciendo el pasado, uno cada día, claro que por la noche, recuerden mi meta es hacerles sufrir claro si se puede…**

**Muchas gracias por sus 20 reviews.**

**Inufics.**

**OoAmorInuoO, Inuyashajazmin 116, Chobits 080, Twindpd 1,Girlrenamon, Ageñlita301, Kokyousucks, MilkaAssakura, Aome 19961,scorpio-gdl.**

**Inuverso.**

**Layeya 20991,Yiren 31, Caro, Magael, Rei22.**

**Fanfiction.**

**Willnira, Melikagome, Lorena, Bianka Lucero, TLAP.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	9. Eres Mía

**Capitulo XIX.- Eres Mía.**

Inuyasha se arrodilla enfrente de la chica, para sacar una cojita de tercio pelo de su pantalón, y ponerla entre sus manos así mostrándosela a Kagome.

Kagome… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo los ojos de Kagome abrirse enormemente, unos gritos de las chicas.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿casarse con Inuyasha, Oh Kami, ojala que eso no fue un sueño, puede ver como Inuyasha toma su mano derecha y comienza a introducir aquel pequeño anillo con un diamante color transparente.

¿quieres?.- lo vuelve a preguntar Inuyasha, viendo aquellos ojos marrones.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, sonriendo.

Con sus manos toma el rostro de la pelinegra para plantarle un beso, en sus labios, escuchando como Sango, Ayame y Rin, comienza a gritar como locas, dejando a los otros tres hombres callados.

Después de aquella declaración por parte de Inuyasha, se la pasan la velada comentando, platicando de diversas cosas, pero el tema principal fue la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome, quien sería la dama de honor, el padrino, la madrina, y demás cosas.

Kagome por su parte tan solo se acorruca entre los brazos de Inuyasha, escuchando lo que dice cada una de sus amigas de su boda, ella tan solo quería algo intimo, con sus amigos y familiares mas cercanos y pasar el resto de su vida con Inuyasha.

Rin fue la primera en caer rendida en la madrugada, Ayame se le unió después de unos minutos, quedando profundamente dormida, ya Kagome, con ayuda de Inuyasha sacar las cobijas y extender los sofá cama, dejando a Rin dormida en uno de ellos y en el otro a Ayame, a un lado de ella Kouga, el cual sigue platicando sin dejar de estar pendiente de su novia, lo mismo que le sucede a Sesshomaru.

Sango toco el otro sofá cama que se encuentra en la sala, para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban platicando, con cada chica entre sus brazos, Kagome por su parte tan solo se acorruca mas entre los brazos de Inuyasha para cerrar los ojos poco a poco…

-.-

Recuerda Inuyasha que tienes visitas, así que no te portes mal.- se lo menciona Miroku, antes de que Inuyasha se retire de la sala con una Kagome entre sus brazos.

Cállate pervertido.- lo contesta el chico, para escuchar una gran carcajada por parte de Miroku y algunos "sshh" por parte de Sesshomaru y Kouga.

Kagome tan solo siente cuando algo cómodo toca su espalda, sus zapatos ya no se encuentran en sus pies, al igual que sus medias.

Hey pequeña, no es conveniente que duermas con ese vestido.- lo menciona Inuyasha, una vez que cierra la puerta.

mmmm…- es la única respuesta que dice Kagome, para estirarse dejando ver aquellas piernas largas…

¿Kagome?.- la llama Inuyasha, cosa que no ve ninguna contestación, viendo aquel vestido color rojo con blanco, algo sencillo… pero deja ver sus largas piernas y aquellos hombros desnudos.

¿Kagome?.- la vuelve a llama, solo que ahora estando mas cerca de ella, sentado a un lado.

No quiero.- se lo dice Kagome en forma de reproche, mientras se da la vuelta y le da la espalda, mostrándole el zipper de su vestido, mientras que ella misma se acomoda en la cama.

Esta pequeña lo iba a sacar de quicio, no podía dormir con aquel vestido ajustado, tan solo por dos cosas, se sentiría incomoda a mitad de la choca y segunda, se le arrugaría y maltrataría, debía de quitárselo.

Se sube a la cama una ves de haberse quitado, zapatos, los calcetines, el saco, la corbata y camisa, para poner sus dos manos en el cierre de la chica, comenzándolo a bajar, observando como la piel de Kagome queda poco a poco expuesta.

Puede ver que en aquella ocasión la chica lleva prenda intima de color rojo, del mismo tono que su vestido… lo comienza a retirar, volteándola para ver como se encuentra ante él, solo con la ropa interior puesta.

Se veía increíblemente exquisita, pero debía de concentrarse en buscar la pijama de la chica…

mmmm…- escucha que hace aquel ruido Kagome con la boca, para llamar su atención

¿Por qué no te vienes a dormir Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra, incorporándose.

¿dormir?.- lo pregunta, ¿es que Kagome estaba loca, ¿Cómo dormir a lado de ella, mas con el estado en que se encontraba ella!.

Si a dormir.- se lo confirma Kagome, levantándose de la cama, con pasos perezosos, dejando que el chico la vea de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa, siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, que se filtra de la ventada.

Yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Inuyasha, mientras deja que Kagome lo conduzca a la cama, para ver como la pelinegra destiende la cama y se mete para al final jalarlo, y así carrucarse con él.

Inuyasha tan solo siente como el cuerpo de la chica se pega al suyo, sintiendo las manos de Kagome en su pecho al igual que su mejilla, su mentón apoyado en la cabeza de su Kagome, abrazándola, sintiendo en sus manos la calida piel de la chica.

Puede escuchar un sonido como un ronroneo, proviniendo de Kagome, para que se acomode más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con aquellas calidas manos.

Duerme…. Duerme… mi pequeña.- lo susurra Inuyasha, acurrucándose, para descansar con Kagome entre sus brazos, dejando que la parte de la madruga pueda descansar perfectamente, ya se levantaría tarde.

-.-

¡¡Hey! ¡¡Inuyasha! ¡¡Despierta!.- se escucha que se lo gritan, ya después de varios intentos en silencio y moviéndolo.

No molestes.- lo murmura Inuyasha junto con un maldición, sin abrir sus ojos, para acomodarse con la chica que se mantiene entre sus brazos.

No sabía que durmieras de esa forma con la señorita Kagome, o debería de decir la señora Taisho.- lo dice aquella voz con demasiada burla, al ver como su primo se encuentra abrazando a su prometida, y bien se puede ver como la espalda del chico se encuentra desnuda, junto con los hombros de la chica, que se alcanza a ver entre los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, también podía ver los pies de ambos casi al final de la cama, solo que las cobijas arrugadas mostrándolos, demasiado juntos.

Sal de aquí antes de que te arrepientas de haber nacido.- se lo dice Inuyasha, al darse cuenta que su primo se encuentra en la habitación…

Vaya Inuyasha, yo solo decía, y cumplía con las ordenes de mi Sanguito, pero veo que tendré que decirle que ella venga.- lo menciona Miroku, tratando de sonar cómico, y demasiado simpático aunque a Inuyasha no le causa ninguna gracia.

mmmm… ¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tallándose un ojo y bostezando, pero sin salir de los brazos de Inuyasha.

No sucede nada señorita Kagome, es que mi primo me corre de su habitación.- se lo menciona el mismo Miroku, viendo que Kagome trata de incorporarse pero no la deja Inuyasha, diciéndole unas palabras que la hacen ponerse colorada, demasiado cómico el asuntillo.

Se escucha un grito, para que Sango, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru y Kouga, entren a la habitación, viendo a la chica sentada el la cama y cubriéndose con las cobijas, con un Inuyasha a un lado moviendo la cara negativamente y algo enfadado, eso eran lo que decían las chicas, pero los chicos que bien conocían al chico sabían que se encontraba furioso.

¿sucede algo malo Kagome?.- lo pregunta Sango, con un delantal, y una cuchara en su otra mano.

¡¡saquen a este pervertido de mi habitación!.- lo grita la chica, señalando a Miroku, si bien entendían todos, Kagome se encontraba desnuda al igual que Inuyasha, y la presencia o la interrupción de Miroku hizo que la misma chica se pusiera como histérica.

Sanguito, yo… yo no vine con la intención de venir a ver a la pareja, yo solo quería dar tu recado.- se excusa Miroku, para ir con su novia.

Bien, da igual tus intenciones, no debiste de haber entrado.- se lo reclama Sango- ahora chicos dejemos a la pareja en privacidad.- se los dice para sacar a los hombres casi a patadas, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Se sentía tan apenada con lo sucedido, no tenía cara con que ver a Inuyasha, ni mucho menos a sus amigos, que pensaron que tal ves se acostó con Inuyasha, tan solo imaginarlo se pone colorada, mostrándole aquellas mejillas encendidas al ojidorado.

Tenía tantas ganas de matar a Miroku, por culpa de ese tonto no pudo estar mas tiempo con Kagome, y se sentía tan cansado… si no mal calculaba apenas eran las ocho y aquello decía que había tenido cinco horas de sueño.

Lo que quería ahora eran dos cosas, la primera dormir pero con Kagome y la segunda matar a Miroku por su interrupción.

¿Kagome?.- la llama Inuyasha

La chica por su parte se voltea a ver al chico, viendo aquellos ojos dorados, mostrándole esas mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Qué te parece si dormimos una hora mas?.- lo sugiere Inuyasha.

Yo….yo…- lo balbucea Kagome.

Voy a ver que piensan hacer los demás y depende lo que tengan planeado dormimos.- se lo menciona Inuyasha para salir de la cama y tomar sus pantalones, ponérselos y salir de la habitación.

-.-

Apenas había regresado a la habitación, para ver como su Kagome se encuentra dormida en la cama, ya los chicos le mencionaron los planes de ese día desayunar e ir al centro comercial a ver una película, el mismo había dicho que le dieran dos horas, fueran por los boletos, desayunaran y dejaran todo recogido ya el junto con Kagome los alcanzarían a la hora de la función en el cine.

Tan solo se acuesta a lado e la chica, para abrazarla, sin quitarse los pantalones, tenía mucho sueño para hacerlo y demasiada flojera, tan solo quería dormir, el despertador ya estaba programado dentro de una hora y media para que ambos se arreglaran y salieran.

Ahora tan solo quería dormir… dormir.

-.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde la navidad, ese día era año nuevo y ahora le tocaban pasarla con la familia de Kagome, ya el junto con Kagome habían hablado con su mama, sota y el abuelo, mencionándoles lo de su compromiso, el pequeño Sota lo admiraba y se la pasaba jugando con el video juegos, claro cuando iba a visitar a la familia, el abuelo le contaba aquellas historias, y la madre lo trataba como de la familia…

Desde la idea al cine, no había vuelto a ver a Sango, Ayame y a Rin, se encontraban ocupadas con Kagome, llevándola de un lugar a otro hacer dos cosas importantes, lo de la cena de año nuevo y lo de su boda, esperaba que aquellas tres chicas no volvieran loca a su Kagome.

Ishio en aquellos momentos se había quedado con su suegra y el pequeño Sota, ni tan pequeño, pero tenía la edad de 15 años para que el chico se hiciera cargo del perro, y bien el le daba una paga, como si fuera su primer trabajo, Ishio no se quejaba, solo cuando perdía contra Sota, en algún video juego, pero aquello era normal, ningún perro podía ganar y menos si el tontito pisaba todas las teclas con las patas.

Ya andaba arto por otra parte de Miroku y sus comentarios fuera de lugar, y aquellas insinuaciones, respecto con el día que el los encuentro dormidos, todos mal pensaron… y aquello le estaba hartando, hasta su propio hermano le dijo "_hermanito no puedo creer que adelantaras la noche de bodas" _ y tan solo fuera verdad no estaría tan molesto, pero aquello ¡¡NO ERA VERDAD!

Debía de acabar demasiado rápido el trabajo, quería ya llegar con Kagome antes de la cena y estar con ella, ya solo faltaban dos horas para terminar el mugroso trabajo, y dejar todo listo, ya después iría a la casa a cambiarse y por el regalo de la chica.

-.-

Se encontraba ansiosa por que Inuyasha llegara, ya se había arreglado con el bonito vestido que se compro, decidió dejarse el cabello largo, se maquillo tan solo un poco, y se arreglo con aquel vestido que llevaba, color azul marino, sin irse a lo elegante ni a lo sencillo…

Te ves hermosa hija.- se lo dice su madre al verla bajar, dando los últimos preparativos de la cena.

Gracias mama, anda vete a arreglar mientras yo termino de acomodar la mesa.- se lo dice Kagome, tomando las servilletas y los platas, de las manos de su madre e ir a acomodarlos.

Gracias hija, no tardan en llegar tus amigos e Inuyasha.- el ultimo nombre se lo dice cerrándole un ojo, dejando ver que le agrada como yerno.

Su madre se pasaba a veces, desde que conoció a Inuyasha no hacia mas que hablar de lo guapo que era su yerno y lo lindo, a decir verdad estaba de acuerdo con su mama, pero no quería que lo acosara demasiado, sabía que a Inuyasha eso no le molestaba, hasta le traía flores a su madre.

Cuando puso el ultimo plato en la mesa, tocaron el timbre de la casa, ya Ishio apenas se asoma y mueve la cola esperando a que entren a la casa, apenas se encamina a abrir la puerta, para después ver que un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas en frente…

Son para una preciosa damisela.- lo susurra el hombre detrás de aquellas rosas.

Son hermosas.- lo dice Kagome al recibir aquel ramo entre sus manos, para olerlas.

No mas hermosas que tu pequeña.- se lo dice Inuyasha al ver a su Kagome, hermosa, con aquel vestido color azul.

Y tú estas muy guapo.- se lo contesta la chica, para encaminarse a la cocina y poner las flores en un florero… observando que Inuyasha se encuentra demasiado apuesto con aquel pantalón de mezclilla negro y su suéter del mismo color.

¿Qué mi prometida no piensa saludarme como se debe?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha estando detrás de Kagome.

Por supuesto.- se lo contesta Kagome, dándose la vuelta y colgarse en el cuello del chico para darle un beso en los labios, dejando que aquellas horas que estuvieron separados se recompense con aquel dulce y simple beso.

Después de aquel beso, volvieron a tocar la puerta, para que ambos se separen, yendo a atender aquel llamado, viendo que son sus amigos, como siempre interrumpiendo, nunca tendría aquella privacidad con Kagome…

Después de cenar, prendieron la tele para ver el conteo regresivo del año nuevo, apenas estaban en el postre cuando Inuyasha escucho el _"feliz año nuevo", _tomando los labios de la chica, dándole un suave beso, dejando que Kagome se derrita entre sus brazos… todo mundo andaba de pie, sin fijarse en la pareja, cada quien se felicitaba por el nuevo inicio de año.

Miroku fue el primero en darse cuenta, pero sin querer interrumpir, obligando a que los demás no lo hagan, ya había recibido suficiente castigo con lo mal que lo trataba en algunas ocasiones Inuyasha, ni siquiera le había dicho a él que sería el padrino de su boda y él que se moría por serlo junto con Sanguito, ya la chica era la madrina, pero él nada… de nada…

-.-

Ya había regresado al colegio, andaba buscando a Inuyasha, precisamente hoy el debía de ir a entrenar al gimnasio de la escuela, según esto por que tendría una pelea, como el muy tonto se apunto junto con Kouga en Barata, ya sabía que el platicaba y no lo hacia nada mal, pero no le agradaba que el encuentro final del torneo fuera entre Kouga e Inuyasha…

Ishio se había quedado en la casa con su madre, ese día precisamente era San Valentín, y se moría de ganas con pasarse todo el día con Inuyasha.

Desde la semana pasada, Sango le menciono que Kikio se había ido de la escuela, según esto de vieja después de enterarse de que se comprometió con Inuyasha, y aquello no le afectaba, aunque su amiga andaba diciendo que se cuidara, que no sabía de lo que era capaz esa víbora con hacerle daño.

El torneo, sería en la ultima semana de clases a principios de Mayo, ya que las demás semanas eran para lo que debían materias o tendían que hacer los exámenes finales, pero gracias a Kami ella había encentados todos y saldría antes, pero lo único malo de todo eso es que Inuyasha presentaba tres exámenes.

Era un tonto, por mas que le dijo que se apurara, pero no el señor, en lugar de andar estudiando se la pasaba besándola o tratando de hacerle otras cosas, y ella que quería aprovechar en que se casaran a mediados de Mayo y así disfrutar de las vacaciones e irse de luna de miel, pero el muy baka había echado a perder todo…

Ya había llegado al gimnasio de la escuela, se asoma pero no ve a Inuyasha, uuuyyy! Y lo que le molestaba que Inuyasha le mencione una cosa primero y después se la cambiara, ese tonto…

Buu…- aquellas dos palabras se lo susurran en la oreja, para que brinque de un susto y grite, dejando que aquel sonido se prolongue por todo el pasillo.

No grites pequeña, saldrá todo el cuartel de los que hacen la limpieza.- se lo dice Inuyasha, volteando a su novia por la cintura a ver su rostro pálido, aquello le causaba un poco de gracia.

Eres un tonto.- se lo dice Kagome al ver que es Inuyasha el mismo que acaba de casi matarla de un susto…

Yo solo quería sorprenderte, no es para que me regañes.- se lo dice como defensa, para enseñarle una rosa roja.

Baka.- lo murmura Kagome al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

-.-

Ya dime la sorpresa.- lo ruega Kagome, al sentir como Inuyasha la guía, desde que subieron al coche, el chico la hizo ponerse una mascada en los ojos para que no viera a donde iban, cosa que acepto de mala gana, pero se moría de ganas por saber que le tenía preparado.

Tienes que tener paciencia.- se lo dice Inuyasha, estacionado el coche, para salir de el e ir a ayudar a Kagome a bajar con cuidado.

Ja, tu no tienes paciencia, no me hables de eso.- se lo contra-ataca la chica, dejando que Inuyasha la guié tomándola de la cintura y la mano.

Tranquila pequeña, que si no, no tendrás sorpresa.- se lo dice el chico en una forma demasiado cómica como si le habla a una pequeña que esta apunto de recibir su sorpresa pero si se porta mal no se la dará.

Eres un tonto.- se lo murmura Kagome, al sentir como se cierra una puerta… para comenzar a ascender, si mal no andaba estaban en un elevador.

No había dicho ninguna palabra después de insultar a Inuyasha, se sentía ofendida de que el muy baka la compara como una niña chiquita, era un tonto… tan solo se deja llevar por el chico, dejando que camine un poco mas y la deje estática, como si estuviera apunto de descubrir su sorpresa.

Espero que no ayas cenado…- se lo murmura Inuyasha en el oído para comenzar a quitarle la mascada, dejando que la chica vea su sorpresa…

Kagome, comienza ha abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver como se encuentra en la habitación del chico, con una agradable sorpresa, la cama adornada de pétalos de rosa, también con pétalos blancos que bien decían _"te amo Kagome" _ después de ellos las velas alrededor de la cama, cerca de los muebles y una pequeña mesa con dos velas y una rica cena… aquello era hermoso y demasiado romántico…

Apenas se esconde el astro rey, bien se puede ver por las cortinas, trasparentes, solo que la habitación se encuentra solamente iluminada por las velas, a causa de que Inuyasha cierra las cortinas.

¿te gusta?.- lo pregunta el chico al regresar a lado de Kagome.

Es hermoso…- lo responde la chica, para después ver fijamente a Inuyasha, le fascinaba aquella sorpresa, y bien sabía que aquel día haría el amor con Inuyasha, aquel pensamiento ocasiona un pequeño sonrojo.

Ven.- se lo dice el mismo ojidorado, al mismo tiempo que toma la mano de la chica y la guía a sentarse en la cama, dejándola para poder ir por un plato lleno de uvas color vino, perfectas para aquella ocasión.

Inuyasha tan solo toma asiento a lado de Kagome, tomando una de las uvas, para después dirigirla a la boca de la chica, que tan solo la abre al recibir aquel alimento.

Te amo.- lo menciona l ojidorado viendo a la chica, pasar aquella uva por la garganta.

Yo también.- se lo contesta – demasiado.- lo concluye la misma Kagome.

Me permite una pieza…- lo menciona Inuyasha depositando el traste en el mueble más cercano, para encender la música que proviene de aquel aparato.

Kagome acepta aquella invitación, escuchando la melodía de la música demasiado lenta, intima, dejando que Inuyasha pose su mano en su cintura, ella tan solo se limita a rodear con sus manos el cuello del chico mientras lo ve, ve aquellos ojos dorados… que le causan un sin fin de emociones y sensaciones.

La música se encontraba lenta, dejando que el ritmo moviera sus pies, viéndose a los ojos, sin decir ninguna palabra, ama a Inuyasha, lo ama demasiado… demasiado, y estaba segura de él.

¿te gusta mi sorpresa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, quitando aquel silencio demasiado romántico, pero aquella voz que en aquel momento utilizo para hacer su pregunta, se escuchaba demasiado sensual… lista para derretirla entre sus brazos.

Yo…yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome, tratando de quitarse aquella actitud de niña tonta, como si estuviera en su primera cita, pero así se sentía.

Tontita…- lo murmura Inuyasha inclinándose hacia los labios de Kagome, rozándolos lentamente dejando que su respiración se golpe los labios de la pelinegra.

Apenas sentía que se encontraba en aquella tierra, las mariposas y el corazón saltando apunto de salir de su cuerpo se hacia presente, aquellas sensaciones volvían otra vez, apenas podía sentir sus piernas cuando Inuyasha la beso, se derretía en su cuerpo, si la soltaba seguro que caería al suelo.

Inuyasha comienza ha avanzar hacia la cama con Kagome entre sus brazos, sintiendo que su pequeña se encuentra demasiado nerviosa o mas bien diría demasiado tontita, embobada, como el se sentía en aquellos momento bobo a lado de Kagome… de la mujer que ama.

No deja de besarla cuando cae con ella a la cama, la deposita delicadamente como cualquier pieza de artesanía delicada, no quería que se rompiera, así trataba a su Kagome con amor y demasiados cuidados, no quería estropear nada de aquella noche perfecta nada…

El beso era demasiado lento, desfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba, cada ves se hacia mas profundo, Inuyasha invitaba a Kagome a abrir la boca para él, dejando pasar aquella lengua, a recorrer aquel lugar ya conocido, solo que ahora lo disfrutaba de una manera lenta y única, tratando de hacer que la chica suspire y aquello lo logra.

Sintiendo las manos de Kagome bajar por su cuello y comenzar a explorar su playera, sabiendo bien que trata de desabrocharla, y aquello le ocasiona un poco de risa, nunca antes Kagome le desabrochaba algo, solo él lo hacia y aquello le encendía de cierta forma…

Apenas despega sus labios, para continuar con el cuello de la chica descendiendo con cortos besos por el mentón de ella y así llegar al cuello donde comienza a lamer y a jugar, tratando de sacar los suspiros más posibles.

Kagome por su parte tan solo se mantiene, quita suspirando cada vez que el chico cambia de posición, si lame, chupa o hasta la muerde, se sentía en la gloría sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel placer, sus labios hinchados y aquel maquillaje que traía en ellos desapareció.

Las manos de Inuyasha comienzan a subir por su cintura para llegar al cierre de su suéter, para comenzarlo a bajar, sintiendo que todavía falta una prenda, pero aquel no era problema… no iba hacerlo.

Puede sentir como las manos de la chica ya se encuentran en su piel expuesta, su playera tan solo comienza a bajar para quedarse en los hombros y en la parte inferior de su espalda, dejando que Kagome recorra con mas facilidad aquel lugar, se inclina hacia delante para comenzar a besar aquel cuello, dándole pocos besos y continuar con el hombro desnudo del chico, sintiendo como él poco a poco va bajando junto con su playera, para besar del mismo modo su hombro desnudo, solo aquel cacho que queda expuesto.

Siente como Inuyasha la incorpora, apoyando sus manos en la espalda de la chica, sentándola sin dejar de besarla, tan solo se separa lo suficiente para dejar caer aquella playera, observando como la misma Kagome comienza ha abrir sus ojos, viéndolo fijamente.

Puede ver como Inuyasha se acerca hacia ella para quitar poco a poco su suéter y continuar con la playera, que aquella prenda la saca por la cabeza, dejándola solo con la ropa interior, aquel bracier de color blanco, del mismo color que su playera y suéter.

Apenas podía sentir aquello era real, no otro sueño, siente como Inuyasha la vuelve a acostar en la cama, para retirarle su bracier dejando expuesto aquellos senos, que se dedica a chupar y recorrer con su lengua, aquello le ocasiona algunos sonidos que mueren y nacen en su garganta.

Puede sentir como Inuyasha poco a poco comienza ha desabrochar su pantalón, para bajarlo lentamente, por sus piernas, mientras las observa, se veían deliciosas y demasiado perfectas, eso es Kagome perfección…

El hace lo mismo, facilitándole el trabajo a la chica, quitándose los pantalones, para después volverse a reunir con Kagome, besándola en los labios de una forma hambrienta, dejando que la chica sienta sus piernas desnudas con las suyas, dejando que aquellos sonidos sean música para sus oídos, como la misma que sigue tocando en el esterio, la misma música clásica que les ayuda en aquel ambiente, la misma que será testigo de aquel amor.

Una vez ambos desnudos, Inuyasha se preocupa de llevar a la chica al tope de la cama, descendiéndola, para que cuándo terminen puedan ambos descansar, comienza de nuevo aquel ritual estimulando a la chica, recorriendo cada parte de la piel de Kagome con su lengua y sus manos, dejando que la misma Kagome deje salir aquellos suspiros, gemidos y alguno que otro grito.

Se acomoda encima de la chica, dejando que su sexo se acomode en la entrada del de la pelinegra, escuchando como gime y a su vez arquea su cuerpo al del él…

Kagome tan solo siente como Inuyasha entra poco a poco hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo como comienza a temblar de pies a cabeza, puede sentir un leve dolor cuando el chico ya se encuentra dentro de ella, también puede sentir como sus piernas tiemblan, y aquel miembro palpitante dentro de ella…

Inuyasha comienza a moverse dentro de la chica, estimulando aquellas caderas, dejando que la chica, se acostumbre a el, sabiendo que desde hace unos segundos atrás era virgen, pero en aquellos momentos le preteñía para siempre… para siempre…

Kagome se acostumbra a sus movimientos, acelerando aquel ritmo, se sentía un poco caliente, que decía demasiado caliente, sabiendo que estaba apuntó de llegar a cualquier momento al clímax, no quería forzar a su pequeña, no quería hacerle daño…

Kagome tan solo siente como el miembro del chico comienza a hincharse, de la misma forma que puede sentir que los labios de Inuyasha no cesan su recorrido que se encuentran en su cuello y aquellas manos recorriendo y estimulando sus senos, dándole círculos o aplastándolos contra su pecho...

Dos gritos se escuchan por medio de toda la habitación traspasando aquellos muros, llegando a la sala, bien ya Inuyasha había dejado salir aquel liquido caliento dentro de la cavidad de Kagome, mientras ella tan solo se siente exhausta, nunca imagino que hacer el amor era matarse o gastar todas sus energías, no tenía ninguna mas.

Inuyasha, tan solo se acuesta a lado de la chica, sin salir dentro de ella, el mismo quería que Kagome lo sacara, que Kagome se retirara y se acomodara entre sus brazos…

Kagome comienza a tomar aire con la nariz, sin abrir sus ojos, tratando de controlar aquella respiración que se encuentra demasiado agitada, su cuerpo temblando, y bien apenas podía hablar.

Trata de moverse, pero bien puede sentir como se encuentra todavía unida a Inuyasha, tratando de salir con cuidado de él.

Inuyasha por su parte, tan solo deja que Kagome se acorruque entre sus brazos, escuchando como la respiración de la chica se encuentra ya lenta, demasiado lenta…

¿te encuentras bien?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, por que bien había escuchado que la primera ves era demasiado dolorosa para las mujeres.

Si.- es la única respuesta que recibe de la chica, para después taparla y dejar que duerma entre sus brazos.

¿no tienes habré pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Si, pero me siento muerta.- lo contesta y confiesa la misma Kagome.

Por su parte el ojidorado tan solo estira su brazo, para alcanzar un traste que se encuentra a su lado, para traerlo a la cama con ellos.

Hace que Kagome se quita de su pecho para que se acomode, en la almohada, y bien él pueda darle de comer, acomodándose de perfil.

Abre la boca.- lo menciona el chico, para introducir un pedazo de carne en la boca de la chica, viendo como ella come, al mismo tiempo que el hace lo mismo.

Se la paso alimentando a su pequeña Kagome, para terminar con aquel plato, y darle un poco de agua y después vino de mesa rojo, exquisito para aquella noche, todo era perfecto…

Y así volvieron hacer el amor…

**Continuaraaa!**

**Hola chikas, bueno creo que les debo una disculpa por no podérselos mandar ayer, pero anduve demasiado presionada, bueno ni que se diga, mi padre no me quería prestar la comp. por que debía de hacer una tare para su curso que anda tomando y la andaba haciendo a ultima hora, claro que apenas pude terminarla esta día, y en la madrugada, se la mando con 11 minutos de retrazo… jajajaja.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y me diga que les parece el lemón, haber que tal me quedo vale…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron demasiado feliz, mas por que estos días anduve enojada… me hacen enojar mucho… y mas los hombre, uuuyyy como los odio… pero bueno chikas, para que les pongo mis problemas…**

**Gracias por sus 23 reviews…**

**Inufics…**

**Aome 19961, inuyashaJazmin116, Twindpd 1, Girlrenamn1, MilkaAssakura, Kikyousucks, Agilita301, Mayra6314, Chobits 080, Kagome-inuavle y Sakurita 570.**

**Inuverso…**

**Rei 22, Monikagomesweet, Layeya 20991, Yuiren 31, Inu 874, Krlamaster, Madmasuelriddley y Caro.**

**Fanfiction…**

**Monyjan, Willniran, Lorena, Melikagome.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	10. I Hate You Then I Love You

**Capitulo X.- I Hate You Then I Love You.**

Apenas si los rayos solares comienzan a pasar las cortinas, tan solo unos pocos se pueden ver iluminando la habitación, dejando ver como las velas se consumieron, la comida ya no esta y tan solo quedan unas pocas uvas, al igual que un poco de vino…

En la cama, una pelinegra, abrazándose del torso del chico con su cabeza encima del pecho del pelinegro, descansando.

Por su parte el pelinegro tan solo abraza a Kagome, dejando ver aquel cabello revuelto al igual que el suyo.

Comienza a sonar una alarma anunciando que son las nueve de la mañana con quince minutos.

Aquel sonido ocasiona que Kagome se acomode de otra forma, dándole la espalda al chico y tapándose, para no escuchar aquello, se sentía tan cansada que bien podía quedarse a dormir todo el día.

Inuyasha por su parte, al no sentir a Kagome entre sus brazos y aquel molesto ruido que lo despierta, lo primero que hace es darle un fuerte golpe al aparato apagándolo, para después colocarse de perfil y ver a su Kagome dormida, tan solo se acerca hacia ella y la abraza, dando un fuerte suspiro para volver a cerrar los ojos.

¿vas a ir a trabajar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al sentir como Inuyasha se acorruca contra ella.

Mmmm, no.- es la respuesta que recibe del chico, ocasionado que ella se de la vuelta y pueda ver aquellos finos rasgos de su cara, se sentía tan tranquila entre sus brazos, tan protegida.

¿te vas a quedar todo el día conmigo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, haciendo que el chico abra aquellos ojos obres.

Si.- se lo confirma con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

mmmm… me parece perfecto.- se lo confiesa Kagome, para acorrucarse entre sus brazos, como cualquier minino al recibir una caricia de su amo…

Puede sentir los labios de Kagome besar su pecho desnudo y ascender a su cuello y quedarse en su garganta, dándole pequeños besos…

Si sigues así pequeña, te are sufrir.- se lo confiesa Inuyasha en una forma juguetona.

¿así?.- le pregunta Kagome sin interrumpir aquella tarea.

Si.- se lo dice, al mismo tiempo que la aprieta a su cuerpo.

Uy que miedo.- se lo contesta Kagome, con una risita entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que entrelaza su pierna con la del chico.

Ya quiero escuchar que te burles cuando termine contigo.- se lo dice Inuyasha, cambiando los papeles del juego, el arriba de la chica, y su Kagome pegada al colchón y a el, sin ningún escapatoria de salida.

¿ahora quien tiene el control?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, besando los labios de la chica, dejando que aquel sea el primer beso en la mañana, para después de unos segundos separarse y comenzar a besar el cuello de Kagome, regalándole aquellas caricias, mientras se mueve por su cuerpo.

Iba a penetrar a Kagome, solo que antes de que miembro entrara a la cavidad de la chica se escucha el sonido de su celular, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

¡¡Maldición! Y el había procurado que no hubiera ninguna interrupción, hasta desconecto el teléfono de la casa, pero se le olvido apagar su celular.

Se tumba a un lado de Kagome, tratando de respirar con tranquilidad mientras el celular se encuentra, sonando, apenas va a incorporarse para contestarlo, pero puede ver que Kagome ya se ha levantado y tiene el celular entre sus manos, mostrándoselo, como si ella fuera la que gano.

Puede ver que lo contesta, y menciona aquel ¿bueno, pero no solo una ves si no varías veces y después cuelga, mirándolo confundía.

¿Quién era?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, desde la cama.

Me colgaron.- se lo contesta Kagome, para ir con él, acurrucándose entre sus brazos, sin soltar el celular.

Pobre de mi pequeña, le colgaron el teléfono.- se lo dice Inuyasha, mientras ve como la chica empieza a ver la pantalla de su celular.

Shiii.- se lo contesta Kagome – oye no había visto estas fotos.- se lo informa la pelinegra de entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

¿Cuáles?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Estas.- se la muestra, aquellas fotos donde Kagome esta dormida entre sus brazos, otra donde estaba ella con ishio, y las ultima era cuando ambos se estaban besando.

Oh, me has descubierto.- se lo dice Inuyasha, viendo el rostro de la chica – bueno he estado coleccionándolas, ¿tiene algo de malo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha y a su vez lo confiesa.

Yo no tengo ninguna foto tuya.- se lo dice Kagome, y era verdad, la única foto que tenía de él, la perdió hace meses…

Hablando de fotos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- se lo dice Inuyasha, para después salir de la cama, sin importarle que Kagome lo vea desnudo, empieza a hurgar entre su cajos, para sacar dos paquetes.

¡Oh!.- se escucha aquella exclamación salir de los labios de Kagome, mientras se tapa los ojos y se pone algo colorada… acaba de ver el miembro del chico y si que era grande, demasiado grande, de aquello no le cabía duda que le dolerá la primera vez.

Kagome abre los ojos, debo de enseñarte tu sorpresa.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, sentándose a lado de la chica.

¿estas tapado?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con aquel sonrojo.

Inuyasha da una fuerte carcajada, al ver que Kagome se pone nerviosa y se a pena al verlo desnudo, se le había olvidado que su Kagome es demasiado inocente en algunos aspectos.

Ya estoy tapado.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, tomando las colchas y taparse de la cintura hacia abajo.

¿seguro?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Inuyasha tan solo se ríe por la actitud de Kagome, mientras le dice un si, al ver como ella comienza a abrir sus ojos…

Eres una tontita.- se lo hace saber el mismo Inuyasha.

Kagome no contesta nada, bien sabía que era tonto el ponerse en aquella postura, mas si había hecho el amor con Inuyasha, pero todavía no se acostumbraba, tal vez más a delante lo haría.

¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra al querer cambiar de conversación.

Oh esta.- se lo dice el mismo Inuyasha, enseñándole dos paquetes.

¿Qué son?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al tratar de mover uno, pero no se escucha algún sonido.

Para saber eso, creo que debes de abrirlo.- se lo sugiere Inuyasha

Por su parte Kagome tan solo le saca la lengua, mientras trata de que la colcha que le cubre no se caiga y deje al descubierto sus senos, comienza ha abrir la primera caja, para ver que hay un porta retrato dentro, de color marfil, lo toma entre sus manos y puede ver, que se encuentra Inuyasha y ella en aquella foto con Ishio en sus pies, ambos abrazados, solo que sin darse cuenta la chica que han tomado la foto, aquella posición, en la cual el mismo Inuyasha la mantiene así cerca de ella, sin besarla pero sin soltarla.

Aquel porta retrato lo deja a un lado, para abrir la siguiente caja, ahora ve como se encuentra una simple foto, que tiene algunas palabras…

Lo primero que hace es leer esas palabras, antes de voltear y ver de qué se trata.

_Esta foto me hizo recordar lo valioso que es amarte,_

_Al mismo tiempo que me recordó el día que te tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, cuando te bese, aquel día que supe que te amaba intensamente y que este amor sigue tan latente como la primera vez que te bese…_

_Te Amo, Kagome Higurashi…_

_Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas…_

_Inuyasha Taisho._

Kagome termina de leer aquello y voltea la foto, para ver aquella misma foto que perdió el día que se desmayo en la escuela, el día que pensó que su corazón se volvió a romper… era la misma foto, ella entre los brazos de Inuyasha y con Buyo…

Inuyasha puede ver como su pequeña Kagome empieza a llorar, siempre siendo tan sentimental… tan solo la toma entre sus brazos, para hacer que lo vea a los ojos, viendo aquellos ojos marrones bañados de lágrimas.

Te amo.- se lo murmura Inuyasha viéndola a los ojos, para después besarla…

Inuyasha apoya sus manos en la espalda desnuda de Kagome, ayudándole a que toque la cama suavemente, para comenzar a besarla lentamente dejando que aquellos suspiros callen en su boca.

Comienza a acomodarse arriba de Kagome, tratando de no lastimarla con todo su peso, de un momento a otro siente como Kagome comienza a empujarlo mientras se ríe un poco…

Se quita de encima de la chica, para ver como ella se levanta y ve que el celular que quedo debajo de ella se encuentra vibrando y sonado, con demasiada insistencia…

¿Bueno?.- lo contesta y pregunta Kagome.

¿Estoy hablando al celular de Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta aquella voz femenina

Si.- lo contesta Kagome - ¿Quién habla?.- lo pregunta.

Soy la secretaría de Inuyasha.- se lo dice la chica, tratando de no estrangular el teléfono por la otra línea.

Oh no sabía, ¿Cómo se llama?.- se lo pregunta e informa Kagome, viendo la cara que pone Inuyasha.

Mesutki.- se lo dice – sería tan amable de pasarme al señor Taisho.- se lo dice la chica.

Si claro.- se lo contesta Kagome – un momento.- se lo dice para darle el teléfono a Inuyasha, que trata de alcanzarlo, pero en lugar de tener el teléfono, recibo un beso de los labios de Kagome… dejándolo tumbado en la cama…

Te hablan de la oficina.- se lo informa Kagome dándole aquel pequeño móvil y quedándose recostada en el pecho del chico, encima de su cuerpo, mientras recibe leves caricias en su espalda, mientras escucha como Inuyasha contesta.

Mesutki, hoy mencione que no iría a trabajar.- se lo informa Inuyasha al tener el teléfono.

Lo siento señor, es solo que lo ocupan de emergencia en la oficina.- se lo informa la chica.

¿Qué sucede que no pueda esperar hasta mañana o el lunes?.- se lo pregunta.

Su padre se encuentra esperándolo en su oficina.- se lo informa la misma secretaria, que escucha una maldición y la voz de la chica preguntando que sucede, su jefe estaba con su prometida, la que una ocasión trajo a la oficina, uuuyyy y ella siempre quiso que Inuyasha se fijara en ella, pero tenía que llegar esa tonta y echarlo a perder todo.

En dos horas estaré por aya.- se lo informa Inuyasha, para después colgar el teléfono.

¿vas a ir a la oficina?.- lo pregunta Kagome incorporándose, para ver como Inuyasha se mantiene pensativo, demasiado diría ella.

Tengo que ir.- se lo dice, para ver como la misma Kagome se desilusiona, ella esperaba pasar aquel día completo con Inuyasha, como el le había dicho, pero a causa de la llamada de esa señorita tenía que irse.

Kagome, mira… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?.- se lo pregunta, viendo como Kagome vuelve adquirir aquel brillo en sus ojos – y terminando lo que tengo pendiente, nos venimos a disfrutar de la noche larga que tendremos.- se lo murmura para besar los labios de la chica, que tan solo escucha un si antes de tomarlos por completo.

-.-

Se abre la puerta del elevador y puede ver a su jefe entrando de la mano de una chica de cabello azabache y ojos marrones, esa era la prometida de su jefe…

Buenos días.- lo saluda Kagome hacia la chica – tu fuiste la que hablo en la mañana ¿verdad?.- se lo pregunta, para ver como asiente con la cabeza.

Hola Mesutki, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi padre?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, ocasionando que Kagome lo vea, el no le había mencionado que irían a ver a su padre.

Se encuentra en su despacho.- se lo informa la chica, para continuar con sus cosas, observando como la pareja camina hacia la oficina de Inuyasha.

¿Por qué estas nerviosa?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, al observar que Kagome tiene aquella manía de morderse el labio inferior cuando se encuentra demasiado nerviosa.

Es que… es que… no me mencionaste que vendríamos a ver a tu papá.- se lo dice al principio balbuceando y después demasiado rápido cosa que logra entenderle el mismo Inuyasha, dejando ver aquella sonrisa.

No te preocupes pequeña, veras que mi padre es de fiar.- se lo dice Inuyasha, besando los labios de Kagome, antes de abrir la puerta y ver que alguien lo recibe y no precisamente su padre.

¡¡Inuyasha, amor mío!.- se escucha que se grita, para que aquella chica se abalance hacia los brazos del mismo Inuyasha, y lo bese en la boca.

Por su parte Kagome no entiende nada de lo que sucede, ¿Qué demonios hacia Kikio ahí, y ¿Por qué lo llamaba amor mío?.

Hijo.- se escucha una voz salir de la habitación, mostrando a un hombre demasiado alto, de la misma estatura de Inuyasha, ojos del mismo color que el chico, y el cabello blanco, mostrando que es el padre del chico, pero aun así un hombre demasiado apuesto.

Kikio me acaba de dar la buena noticia.- se lo informa el padre, al mismo tiempo que le da un pequeño saludo de cortesía a Kagome, para después dirigirse hacia su hijo, que se separa de los brazos de Kikio.

No creo que Kikio fuera decirte que planeo casarme.- se lo dice Inuyasha, para ver que su padre aquello no lo toma como sorpresa.

Claro que si me lo informo, ya estoy al tanto de los preparativos y demás.- se lo informa el mismo padre.

No podía creer que Kikio informara a su padre la boda que tendrían él y Kagome, era algo demasiado asombroso que Kikio hiciera algo bueno.

Espero que estés de acuerdo padre.- se lo dice Inuyasha, para ir a lado de Kagome.

Por supuesto, debes de sentar cabeza, mas si vas a darme un nieto, te felicito hijo.- lo menciona Inu no-Taisho, para abrazar a su hijo que apenas esta procesando aquella palabra de nieto.

¿nieto?.- se lo pregunta, sin entender nada.

Si, Kikio me menciono que esta esperando un bebé y es tuyo, tiene tres meses de embarazo.- se lo informa el padre, para ver la reacción de sorpresa de su hijo, y aquella cara pálida de la joven que lo acompaña.

Kagome tan solo empieza a retroceder al escuchar aquellas palabras, volteando a ver a Kikio que mantiene una sonrisa de satisfacción, y a Inuyasha demasiado confundido y su padre feliz por la noticia.

Quería salir de ahí, quería irse y aquello era lo que iba hacer.

Yo…yo, debo de irme.- lo balbucea Kagome, viendo como Kikio le dice _"adiós querida"_ y su padre le menciona un _"hasta luego"_, pero en cambio Inuyasha hace algo por tenerla, debía explicarle lo que sucedía que aquello era mentiras de Kikio, que el nunca se acostó con ella, que el nunca la traiciono.

Kagome espera.- lo menciona Inuyasha tratando de alcanzar a la chica, pero le es imposible su padre no se lo permite al igual que Kikio.

Debía de aclararlo, el nunca traiciono a Kagome…

-.-

Como siempre Inuyasha le mintió, la traiciono y ahora en lugar de casarse con ella se casaría con Kikio, jugo con ella, todo lo que le dijo fueron mentiras… solamente mas mentiras.

Se sentía tan mal, con el corazón partido en mil cachitos, sus ojos bañados de lagrimas y duras penas podía ver por donde iba, quería hablar con alguien, alguien que la apoyara, y si fuera posible no volver a ver a Inuyasha, había un niño de por medio y ella no quería que aquel pequeño creciera sin un padre, ella bien sabía que sentía, apenas tenía recuerdos de su papá y aquello era triste.

Toma un taxi, y pide que la lleven a la dirección donde se encuentra su amiga Sango… necesitaba hablar con ella…

-.-

Escucha que el timbre suena y Kirara a lado de la puerta como si conociera a la persona, se encamina abrir la puerta después de gritar _"voy"_ para ver que se encuentra su amiga Kagome ahí de pie llorando y destrozada, sintiendo un abrazo y un _"oh Sango" _.

¿Qué pasa Kagome?.- lo pregunta Sango, al ver como Kagome desde que lleno no ha dejado de llorar, aquello le preocupaba demasiado.

Oh Sango, Inuyasha me traiciono.- se lo confiesa con aquel sollozo que e hace mas presente.

Tranquila, Kagome… ¿Por qué no me explicas con clama, mientras te traigo un té?.- se lo pregunta y sugiere su amiga.

-.-

_I'd like to run away from you_

Como le gustaría salir corriendo, a cualquier lugar donde Inuyasha no pueda encontrarla, lejos, lejos de todo y todos…

Había vuelto a la escuela, después de pasar un fin de semana, bueno lo que quedaba de el con Sango, Inuyasha había tratado de hablarle, la localizo en la casa de Sango, le habla a su celular, pero gracias a que la batería se acabo ya no recibía ninguna llama, y tampoco podía ver ninguna foto de ella e Inuyasha, una que había copiado del celular del chico, aquel día que amaneció entre sus brazos.

No podía irse, apenas se había cambiado de salón, con la excusa de que con la beca debía de acabar mas rápido las materias, había ganado la beca, desde hace días le hubiera gustado decírselo a Inuyasha, hasta pensaba rechazarla, pero ahora pensaba que el único escape que tenía era irse a estudiar al extranjero, a Inglaterra, lejos, muy lejos de Inuyasha…

Sabía que si lo dejaba moriría, pero todo lo que dijo el padre de Inuyasha era cierto, Kikio estaba embarazada, y lo del bebé, aunque Inuyasha lo negaba Kikio insistía, y para el colmo menciona que fue en navidad cerca de esas fechas cuando estuvo con Inuyasha, y aquellas fechas el chico llegaba tarde con ella, por excusas del trabajo, ¿a quien le creía?.

Como añoraba que en aquellos momentos, rompiera todos los lazos con Inuyasha, todas aquellas palabras de amor se tiran a la basura, aquellas caricias que recordaban se fueran, todo aquello, que la rodeaba se fuera… todo…

Pero no trataba, no podía… para ella Inuyasha, era el amor de su vida, y no podía pelear, no tenía fuerzas para pelearle a un pequeño el no tener padre… no podía.

_But then I know my life would be so empty_

_  
_No importaba lo que hiciera por acercarse a Kagome, el cambio que tuvo de salón, no lo dejaba hablar con ella, los descansos que el tenía, Kagome estaba ocupada y viceversa, en el recreo se la pasaba escondida con Ishio, no podía encontrarla, por mas que la buscaba, le mandaba mensajes a su celular, le hablaba a su casa, o le dejaba una carta, nada… nada le servía…

Se sentía loco, loco de desesperación de no poder encontrar a Kagome… loco de desesperación de que Kikio inventara eso, y para el colmo si estaba embarazada, ya había checado eso, pero aquel bebé no era suyo… no lo era, pero ¿Cómo comprobárselo a Kagome, si para hacer las pruebas ocupaban que el bebé naciera…

Su vida se volvía cada vez mas vacía, sin Kagome, sin Ishio, y el pensar que aquellas tres noches revivía el recuerdo de hacer el amor con Kagome… lo revivía, revivía aquellos besos…

_Impossible to live with you  
_

Le era imposible dejar a Kagome, no iba a darse por vencido, Kagome… él no podía vivir sin ella, no nunca… la buscaría si fuera necesario al fin del mundo.

No importa lo que hagas…

No importas lo que hagas…

No me enamore de otra persona, no podría… no podría…

_You make me sad  
_

Apenas había pasado un mes, un lento mes, donde recordaba todo aquello con Inuyasha… un mes donde recuerda aquellas tristezas, aquellas locuras, aquellas cosas insignificantes que vivo con él.

Hoyo la trataba de cierta manera, la comprendía y la apoyaba, al igual que sus amigos, Miroku trataba de convencerla que por lo menos lo escuchara, que Inuyasha nunca la traiciono, pero todo lo que le mostraba le decía otra cosa… y pensar que hubo un momento donde fue feliz con él…

De lo que estaba segura era una cosa, no habría otro hombre en su corazón, ni en su vida sentimental… él único que sería dueño de su corazón para siempre sería… _Inuyasha Taisho._

_You make me cry_

Me hizo vivir, me hizo morir, me hizo reír, me hizo llorar…

¿Por qué Kagome?... por que no me creía, por que no creía en mi, ¿por que?….

Según Sango, Kagome si creía en el pero, todas aquellas pruebas le decían otras cosas, se encontraba demasiado dolida, y concia a la chica, sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de privar a una criatura de una madre o de un padre, incluyendo si esta su propia felicidad de por medio.

La ocupaba, ocupaba estar cerca de ella, ocupaba sentir sus labios, ocupaba vivir con ella, ocupaba tenerla con el, ocupaba, dormir y amanecer con ella, ocupaba que le creyera… ¡¡Oh Kami! Como ocupaba aquella chiquilla.

_I hate you  
Then I love you  
_

Te odio, pero también te amo, te odio y te amo, ¡¡Oh Kami, como lo amaba, como lo ama…

No importaba lo que hiciera Inuyasha, ella no podía dejar de amarlo, no podía simplemente no podía…

Kagome, amiga… debes de descansar.- se lo menciona Sango

No puedo, cierro mis ojos y veo a Inuyasha, duermo y sueño con él.- se lo confiesa Kagome.

Amiga, hoy te desmayaste, por favor… descansa.- se lo ruega Sango, para mantener a su amiga cómoda, en el propio departamento donde todos pasaron navidad…

_You hold me bound to you_

Esperaba que Kagome no se enterara que el fue el que la llevo a la enfermería, no quería complicar mas las casas, pero se había desmayado en sus ojos, no podía dejarla así.

Estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, aquella chiquilla que lo hizo llegar al cielo, bajar de un solo golpe y hacerlo sentir libre… libre

Estaba demasiado ligado con Kagome, su padre se había quedado desde hace un mes y medio en la cuidad, lo veía cada ves decaerse, ya el le había confesado que aquella joven era la mujer que amaba, y que Kikio tan solo le puso una trampa… una trampa de la cual parecía que no podía salir, su padre le pedía tiempo… pero tiempo era lo menos que quería desperdiciar…

_I hate you  
Then I love you_

Te odio, pero también te amo, te amo y también te odio…

Cada vez te amo… cada tiempo que paso a tu lado te amo mas… cada vez mas.

Cada vez falta menos para terminar las clases, ya le habían entregado el boleto de avión, para ella e Ishio, sabía que no podía irse sin aquel pequeño…

Salía a principios de Mayo, el mismo día en el que Inuyasha tenía el torneo de artes marciales con Kouga…

Aunque nunca mas pudiera enamores de otra persona, viviría con el simple recuerdo de que una ves tuvo a Inuyasha Taisho, no le importaba si aquel corazón seguiría roto de por vida…

_In love with anyone, only with you_

Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca… nunca te traicione Kagome… nunca…

Su padre lo sabía, debía de hacer confesar a Kikio antes de que su Kagome se fuera para siempre… debía de hacerlo… lo necesitaba…

¿Por qué la vida te daba lo mas bello del mundo y después te lo arrebataba sin dar previo aviso?. ¿Por qué?.

Inuyasha, amigo… el padre es Naraku.- lo menciona Miroku, apenas entrando a la oficina del chico, con un documento en su mano.

-.-

Kagome, creo que estás embarazada.- se lo dice Sango, sentada alado de Kagome, recibiendo los documentos de los análisis…

**Continuaraa!**

**Hola chikas, bueno hemos llegado al penultimo capitulo de este "grandioso", jajaja sobre todo grandioso, fic…**

**Quiero decirles que no me maten ¿por favor, no se como quedo, como siento que le falto algo, no se ustedes óiganmelo…**

**Y con la insistencia de algunas chikas, tuve que ponérselos hoy en la tarde, ¿pueden creerlo?... no dejan que sufran ni que me lleguen reviews del anterior capitulo T.T, pero se que si lo pongo ahora me van a decir que les parece para mañana traerles si es que se puede el final… Muajajajaja… y después otro fic… -!**

**De todos modos gracias por sus comentarios e insistencias, chikas!... **

**Chonits 080, Kikyousucks, Jimena, TLAP, Willnira, Yuiren 31 y Layeya20991.**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo… muajajaja… XD.**

**Se despide **

**Fesabi.**


	11. Del Odio al Amor

**Capitulo XI.- Del Odio al Amor.**

¡¡Lo sabia, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar a Kagome y decírselo, reunido otra prueba, volvería a tener a Kagome entre sus brazos…

¿Tienes la declaración firmada por Naraku?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, esperando a que su primo le diga un si

Tengo que hacerla y dice que mañana la firma.- se lo menciona el mismo miroku, viendo que su primo tiene un aire de desilusión – vamos primo, un día no te afecta en nada- se lo dice tratando de animarlo, desde que Kagome no quería verlo, lo evitaba su primo parecía muerto en vida.

Espero no tardarme.- se lo dice, tratando de que aquel día del vuelo de Kagome hacia Inglaterra, no se acerque.

-.-

¿Em-em-ba-ba-ra-ra-za-za-da?.-lo pregunta Kagome balbuceándolo, tratando de progresar aquella información que le acaba de dar su amiga.

Kagome, no te miento.- se lo menciona de nuevo Sango.

Oh no.- lo murmura, para que salgan algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, Sango tan solo la braza, sabiendo lo que siente su amiga, Inuyasha se encontraba, ajeno de las cosas de Kagome, la muy terca tenía la idea de que Inuyasha iba hacer feliz con su familia, pero ahora ella iba a tener un bebé del baka de Inuyasha…

¿Por qué la vida debía de ser tan injusta?.

-.-

Kagome había faltado una semana a la escuela, Inuyasha andaba demasiado preocupado y Sango no le mencionaba el estado de la chica, tan solo le decía que Kagome se lo diría cuando estuviera prepara… necesitaba verla e iba a ir a su departamento, aunque tuviera que tumbar la puerta.

Se encontraba afuera del departamento de la chica, buscando las llaves que lo abren, antes no se atrevía a ir a buscarla, quería que Kagome le contestara las llamadas, y así no cambiara ella la chapa.

Puede escuchar un _"voy", _seguido de que comienzan a abrir la puerta, dejando ver a Kagome, todavía en pijama…

Inuyasha…- lo murmura Kagome, al verlo de pie…

Tengo que hablar contigo.- se lo dice el chico, sin dejar que cierre la puerta.

Yo… no quiero.- se lo contesta Kagome, pero a su vez dejándolo pasar.

¿te sientes mal Kagome?.- se lo pregunta el pelinegro al verla demasiado pálida.

Solo he estado mareada y con naucias.- se lo hace saber.

Deberías de estar descansando.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la cama.

Tenía ganas de protestar, pero el estar así de cerca con Inuyasha, respirando su aroma y volviendo a sentirse entre sus brazos, aquello lo extrañaba demasiado…

Siente como la deposita Inuyasha, para arroparla en la cama… dándole un beso en la frente.

Kagome, quiero que me creas, por favor.- se lo ruega Inuyasha, tomando asiento a lado de la chica.

Kagome tan solo lo ve fijamente, esperando a que Inuyasha hable.

Sobre lo del bebé, no es mío, pero tu insistes en creer que es mío, ¿tan poca confianza me tienes?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, observando como Kagome huye de su mirada- se todo lo que te hice en el pasado, y me arrepiento, pero ese bebé no es mío, es de Naraku.- se lo informa a Kagome, sacando un pequeño papel de su bolso.

Quiero que veas esto, y te convenzas de que no miento.- se lo dice el ojidorado, entregándole aquel papel.

Comienza a leer el papel, bien decía una carta hecha por le mismo Naraku que constaba que Kikio decía que el padre del niño era Inuyasha, por obvias razones su cartera, pero aquello no era cierto, ya que el padre era él, el mismo Naraku…

Mientras más leía aquella carta, que decía el plan de Kikio, como formulo aquello, y como pudo poner como cuartada el trabajo del chico, era el tener ayuda de la secretaría de Inuyasha.

Se sentía como una tonta… esos casi dos meses de separación de Inuyasha, fueron por las intrigas de Kikio, mencionándole y recordándole lo del bebé, y echándole en cara lo bueno que era Inuyasha en la cama… aquello era lo que mas le dolió de todo eso.

Inuyasha puede ver como las lágrimas se asoman por los ojos de Kagome, escurriéndose por todo el rostro.

No llores pequeña.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, tratando de limpiar aquellas lagrimas con su mano.

¡¡oh Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome, para lanzarse a los brazos de Inuyasha, abrazándolo, dejando que el chico haga lo mismo.

Todo está bien.- se lo murmura acariciando el cabello azabache de la chica.

Kagome se separa de los brazos de Inuyasha, para unir sus labios con los del chico, besándolo y a su vez jalándolo con ella a la cama, para comenzar a quitarle la ropa desesperadamente…

Nunca supo cuando fue el instante cundo Kagome se deshizo de la ropa de los dos, ambos andaban desnudos, amándose mutuamente como la primera ves, lento, demasiado lento, deleitándose y tratando de recordar aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, aquellas palabras de amor…

Inuyasha fue demasiado delicado con ella, la penetro y la llevo a los cielos, apenas habían terminado y se encontraban exhaustos, Kagome se sentía feliz entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

Sentía a Kagome acorrucarse entre sus brazos, susurrándole _"te amo Inuyasha"… _para dejar que el mundo de los sueños la lleve…

Mañana sería un hermoso día, uno lleno de esperanzas… y por que no, de promesas…

-.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde la reconciliación de ambos, Kagome todavía no se atrevía el decirle a Inuyasha de su embarazo por dos razones, la primera es que tenía un poco de miedo y la segunda si lo hacía tal vez Inuyasha la mantendría encerrada en la casa, y debía de presentar un examen importante de educación física.

Se había mudado con Inuyasha, en la escuela arreglo los papeles para quedarse y rechazar la beca, que se la dieran en una institución donde pudiera estar con su Inuyasha y aquello fue aceptado, gracias a sus buenas notas.

Ese día precisamente andaba nerviosa, Inuyasha se encontraba dormido a su lado y en la tarde tendría la pelea contra Kouga y aquello le ponía los nervios de punta…

Por más que le insistía al chico que no peleara este no le hacía ningún caso... hasta trato de convencerlo poniéndose sexy la noche anterior, tratando de torturarlo en la cama, pero le salio el pato al revés…

Siente como Inuyasha hace aquel sonido como si se estuviera acorrucando hacia su cuerpo, disfrutándolo…

Veo que estás despierta.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, viendo a su Kagome debajo de él…

Inuyasha, me rehusó a que peles.- se lo dice Kagome sin rodeos.

Ya te he dicho Kagome, que voy a pelear, es mi honor.- se lo dice besando los labios de la chica, para después salir de la cama, listo para darse un buen baño, antes de ir al gimnasio a entrenar y por la tarde la pelear contra Kouga, que por supuesto ganaría.

Voy a bañarme ¿vienes?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Baka…- lo murmura Kagome, para darle la espalda.

Esta chiquilla caprichuda.- lo menciona Inuyasha para volver hacia donde esta Kagome, tomándola entre sus brazos, y llevarla al baño.

Hey, bájame…- lo repela Kagome

Que me bajes Inu…- el nombre muere en sus labios, al ser sellado por los labios del chico, al mismo tiempo que la mete a la regadera con él.

-.-

Kagome, creo que debes de decirle a Inuyasha, lo de tu embarazo.- lo sugiere Sango, estando sentada a un lado de su amiga.

Quiero decírselo después de mi examen, conociéndolo no me deja hacerlo.- lo informa Kagome

Con toda la razón.- se lo dice Sango.

No me va a pasar algo malo Sango, es solo gimnasia.- se lo hace saber Kagome, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, pero saber que no lo logra.

¿entonces no entiendo el por que te preocupas por Inuyasha, eso solo karate?.- se lo pregunta y hace saber, dándole una cuchara de su propia medicina.

Es diferente, el se puede lastimar.- se lo dice Kagome

_Uuuyyy si que esta niña era una terca.-_ lo piensa Sango – Kagome debes de cuidarte por el bebé y por ti.- se lo vuelve a repetir con diferentes palabras.

Tercera llama y ultima.- lo anuncia el referí, para dar comienzo a la pelea entre Inuyasha y Kouga.

Ambos se defendían, Kagome tan solo ve como Inuyasha le lanza un puñetazo a Kouga en el estomago, dejándolo en el suelo, después de ellos se dedica a darle una marometa en el aire, para que se retire y azote en el suelo.

Kouga se levanta y le regresa los golpes, aquello andaba medio tenso, Inuyasha recibía uno y Kouga de la misma forma…

Puede ver como Inuyasha recibe un golpe en la mandíbula, dejando que aquel labio de rompa y salga sangre de el.

Kagome estaba demasiado preocupada… tanto que Sango temía que se desmayara… y todo por culpa del baka de Inuyasha, sin tan solo supiera que estaba embaraza Kagome, estaba segura que no hubiera concursado.

Kagome comienza a ver borroso, lo último que fija su mirada es como Inuyasha recibe una patada en su abdomen, para caer al suelo… se escucha un grito de Sango y Ayame a sus lados, para que después todo se vuelva negro.

Kouga e Inuyasha escuchan aquellos gritos, para observar como Kagome se desvanece… Inuyasha tan solo grita el nombre de Kagome para ir con ella, pero el referí se lo impide.

Si se baja de aquí señor Taisho, perderá.- se lo amenaza…

Inuyasha ve como Sesshomaru recibe entre sus brazos a Kagome, estando a su lado Rin, Sango y la misma Ayame…

Oh Kami debía de estar con ella, pero si se iba quedaría como un tonto enfrente de toda la escuela, mas bien un debilucho y el andaba ganando la contienda.

Inuyasha, ¿Qué no que no piensas bajar?.- se lo pregunta Sango.

No puedo Sango, si bajo pierdo y aquello no podría aceptarlo.- se lo contesta el chico.

Eres un baka, por tu culpa esta Kagome así.- se lo dice, sin importarle que Ayame y Rin traten de callarla, de una vez por todas Inuyasha debía de saberlo, y no le importaba si Kagome se enojaba con ella.

¿por mi culpa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sin dar crédito a lo que escucha.

Si, pedazo de baka, Kagome esta embarazada y con la angustia que tiene y preocupación le causo el desmayo, que no sabes que a las embarazadas debes de quitarle preocupación.- se lo dice, y a la vez grita, para que escuche demasiado bien el ojidorado, que tan solo intenta progresar la información _Kagome embarazada…embarazada._

Sesshomaru, creo que mejor llevemos a Kagome a la enfermería.- lo sugiere Rin, estado cerca de su novio, tratando de que su amiga sea tratada o descanse, aquella palidez no era normal y menos para una chica embarazada.

Esperen…- lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha- yo voy a llevarla, es mi mujer, mi familia.- lo concluye.

Si sale de este lugar déjeme recordarle señor Taisho que quedara descalificado.- lo vuelve a repetir el señor que se encuentra supervisando aquel combate, al ver que el chico toma una toalla junto con su ahori de combate.

No me importa, mi deber es estar con mi familia.- se lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha que bien ya se encuentra abajo, escuchando como aquel señor anuncia como ganador a Kouga.

Inuyasha toma entre sus brazos a Kagome, para retirarse del lugar, no iría a la enfermería, llamaría a Kaede para que fuera a su casa y así revisara a Kagome.

-.-

Deposita a la chica, en la cama, para quitarle los zapatos y dejarla cómoda, con una colcha tapándola, para darle un beso en la frente.

Se iba a meter a bañar, aprovechando de que Kagome se encontraba dormida, Kaede no tardaría en llegar.

Una vez saliendo del baño, escucha el timbre de la puerta, apenas se andaba secando el cabello, abriendo la puerta, antes se había puesto los boxers y el pantalón, sabía que Kaede le diría algo depravado a Kagome cuando saliera si lo encontraba en toalla.

Inuyasha, ¿vienes a seducirme?.- lo pregunta Kaede, soltando una carcajada al ver como el chico, la recibe de aquella manera, semi desnudo, claro que no se le veía lo importante.

No.- se lo contesta dejando pasar a la señora- Kagome esta en la habitación.- se lo informa el mismo Inuyasha.

¿Qué tu no vienes?.- lo pregunta Kaede al ver como el chico extiende la toalla en una de las sillas y se dedica a tomar el plato de Ishio, que se mantiene acostado patas hacia arriba en el sofá.

En un momento, le voy a dar de comer a ese glotón.- lo informa Inuyasha, para que en la palabra glotón, Ishio se levante y siga a su amo…

Kaede entre a revisar a Kagome, tomándose su tiempo, primero toma el pulso de la chica, para seguir viendo los parpados, la pulsación del corazón, su respiración y demás cosas…

¿y bien?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Tan solo necesita descansar y se encuentra baja de calcio, pero con estas vitaminas que tendrás que comprar queda solucionado, con una buena alimentación.- se lo informa todo Kaede.

Bien anciana, ahora te puedes ir.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, observando como Kagome comienza a despertarse, moviéndose y llamándolo, para después abrir sus ojos.

¿Qué paso?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al observar que se encuentra en la habitación, con Inuyasha y Kaede a un lado.

Te desmayaste pequeña.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, sentándose a un lado de Kagome, mientras toma la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

Kagome, este muchachito intento seducirme.- lo menciona Kaede, viendo como la chica empieza ha reírse, mientras que el mismo Inuyasha pone una cara de pocos amigos.

Deberías de controlarlo, no sabes lo muy seductor que es.- se lo menciona Kaede, para salir de la habitación y después decir un _"adiós"_ en la puerta, y cerrarla.

Inuyasha por su parte tan solo ve como Kagome no puede parar de reírse, de seguro se andaba imaginando a él seduciendo a Kaede, ese era el colmo.

Pequeña, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas esperando un bebé?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, haciendo que Kagome calle aquella risa de un golpe, para verlo fijamente.

Oh… bueno…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome

¿Por qué, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo como los ojos de Kagome se mueven de un lugar a otro.

¿es eso?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar- ¿Kagome?.- la llama.

Bueno, yo… tenía miedo.- lo menciona la chica

¿de mi?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

¡¡no, claro que no…- se lo contesta- la verdad es que pensé que si con el bebé tu te irías de mi lado.- se lo concluye para ver como Inuyasha se acomoda a un lado suyo, entrando con ella, debajo de las colchas, para sentir como el mismos ojidorado la abraza.

Tontita, si me hubieras dicho lo de tu embarazo, desde hace días nos hubiéramos casado, y estaría a tu lado para siempre… es ¿Qué no entiendes que te amo?.- se lo pregunta, Inuyasha para ver como Kagome se incorpora pero lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

Perdóname, yo también te amo Inuyasha, pero no quería preocuparte.- se lo dice la pelinegra.

Kagome se vuelve a recostar en el pecho del chico, respirando aquel olor que lo caracteriza, bosque húmedo…

mmmm… ¿Qué tal te fue en la pelea?.- lo pregunta Kagome, mientras siente como Inuyasha adentra una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa.

Perdí.- lo dice Inuyasha sin rodeos, ocasionando que Kagome se incorpore de un golpe.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta

Perdí, bueno me descalificaron.- se lo concluye.

¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, observando como Inuyasha mantiene una expresión demasiado serena.

Pues verás, cuando te desmayaste, no podía bajar a verte, si no me descalificaban.- se lo menciona Inuyasha observando como Kagome, se acerca hacia el para colocarse de una forma que pueda verlo a sus ojos, el mentón de la chica sobre su pecho y aquellos ojos observándolo.

¿bajaste a verme?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin dar crédito a lo que le acaba de contar Inuyasha…

Kagome, me ofendes, ¿por quien me tomas?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Bueno, pensé que era importante para ti esa pelea.- se lo hace saber Kagome, cambiando de posición acostándose en la almohada, mientras siente como Inuyasha se da la vuelta y la abraza por la cintura.

No tan importante como tú.- se lo hace saber el chico, mientras se inclina a besar los labios de su Kagome, dándole un beso demasiado lento suave, y expresándole que la ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Mi familia eres tú, ese bebé que viene en camino e Ishio, aunque acabe todas mis pantuflas.- se lo dice Inuyasha una vez terminando aquel beso.

Te amo tanto…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha explore con sus manos su cuerpo… ya tendrían tiempo de hacer el amo… lentamente…

-.-

Ya había pasado una semana, esa semana Inuyasha se había preocupado por ella, antes de irse a la escuela le daba de desayunar a repelando y pataleando le daba a de desayunar… la trataba de lo mas delicado posible…

Ese día debía del profesor de Educación Física decirle que ejercicios debía de hacer, por lo menos de aquello Inuyasha no se había enterado… y se alegraba.

Como todos los días Inuyasha la esperaba en su casillero, para irse ambos a la casa, solo aquel día a ultima hora tenía educación física y el fue a ver a su Kagome, hablando con el profesor.

Creo que Higurashi, lo único que debe de presentar, es un salto del tigre, un parado de manos, junto con el de cabeza y una maromenta sencilla.- lo informa el profesor que termina de leer lo de la lista.

Creo que puedo hacerlo.- se lo dice Kagome, sin saber si es capaz de hacerlo, tenía miedo por el bebé, si se atrevía caerse o lastimarse estaría en riego su vida y aquello no lo quería.

Bien Higurashi empecemos la marometa.- lo menciona el profesor.

Inuyasha apenas va entrando al gimnasio, ahí se encontraba Kagome, puede verla pararse enfrente de las colchonetas y alzar las manos con la posición para iniciar una vuelta de carro o marometa.

Se puede ver como se le va un poco de color a Inuyasha en el rostro, para ir corriendo a alcanzar a la chica, antes de que cometiera una locura, por mas que hacia que Kagome sentara cabeza con lo del embarazo pareciera que no escuchaba, si en aquellos momentos no fuera por Sango que lo convenció de ir a recogerla al gimnasio, estaría sin conocimiento de las actitudes de Kagome.

Kagome por s parte se prepara para realizar la marometa, y así lo hace lo único que le falta era caer, pero siente como algo la sostiene del golpe, abre los ojos y ve como Inuyasha se encuentra con ella, y precisamente ella entre los brazos del chico.

Taisho, no debes de interrumpir una práctica.- lo regaña el profesor de gimnasia.

Lo siento profesor, pero esta señorita tiene prohibido hacer deporte y mucho menos andar saltando por el aire.- se lo dice Inuyasha, con toda la amabilidad posible que tiene en aquello momentos.

Pues yo no veo que la señorita Higurashi esta enferma.- lo menciona el profesor demasiado molesto por la interrupción.

No estará enferma, pero si esta embarazada y prefiero que le ponga otra cosa a mi esposa, antes de que por sus estupidos ejercicios pierda a mi bebé.- lo expresa Inuyasha, sin soltar a Kagome, viendo como aquel profesor se queda sin palabras, primero al escuchar que Kagome esta casada y el segundo que esta esperando un bebé.

Yo…yo… no lo sabía.- lo balbucea el profesor, observando como Kagome mantiene la cara enterrada en el pecho del chico, como sabiendo que aquellas dos miradas se posan en ella, y que Inuyasha se encuentra furioso.

Se que mi esposa no ha querido decir algo al respecto, por lo del examen, pero sabrá que esto es de fuerza mayor, así que pido que le ponga alguna investigación.- lo sugiere e informa Inuyasha.

Paciencia era lo que pedía Inuyasha, mucha paciencia para poder controlar y soportar los caprichos de Kagome… como aquel que acaba de hacer.

Creo que puede hacerme una investigación de la gimnasia.- lo menciona el profesor.

¿Cuándo se la puede entregar?.- lo menciona Inuyasha, antes de darse la media vuelta.

Le parece bien, el mismo día del examen practico de gimnasia, lo entrega y se puede retirar la señora Taisho.- lo menciona, sabiendo que ahora esta casada con Inuyasha Taisho.

Me parece excelente, hasta luego profesor Kinomoto.- se despide Inuyasha para salir del lugar con Kagome entre sus brazos, aquella pequeña le daría dolores de cabeza.

Tomo la mochila de Kagome, del casillero, al igual que la ropa que llevaba en la mañana, ya que en aquellos momentos utilizaba un pans de ejercicio al igual que una blusa.

Inuyasha acomoda a Kagome en el asiento delantero, para cerrar después la puerta e ir a tomar su lugar.

No menciono ninguna palabra hacia la idea a casa, al llegar estaciono el coche, bajo las cosas y tomo de nuevo a Kagome entre sus brazos, para entrar al edificio, saludar a Mioga que se encargaba de cuidar aquel lugar.

Entra al elevador para apretar el botón del piso cinco, esperando impacienté a que llegaran al departamento ha hablar seriamente con Kagome.

Entra al departamento, Ishio iba a saludar a sus amos, pero al ver el rostro de su amo, decide hacerlo después y continuar con su siesta.

Kagome tan solo siente como Inuyasha la deposita en la cama, para salir de la habitación, hacer una llamada por teléfono, pareciera que en aquella ocasión si se había molestado demasiado con ella.

_Kagome, si no le dices a Inuyasha, se va a enojar contigo.- se lo menciona Sango._

_No te preocupes Sango, no creo que se entere.- lo dice toda despreocupada Kagome._

_Conste que te lo advertí.- lo menciona Sango, para después colgar el teléfono._

Recordaba que su amiga se lo había advertido, pero por tonta no le había hecho caso, y se arrepentía de eso…

Toma la almohada que se encuentra a su lado para abrazarla y acorrucarse con ella, mientras empieza a llorar, se sentía mal consigo misma, había hecho que Inuyasha se enojara con ella… era un tonta.

Siente como alguien la toma entre sus brazos y le susurra que todo está bien… era Inuyasha quien la consolaba en aquellos momentos.

Tranquila pequeña, no estoy enojado contigo, solo sentido de que me lo ayas ocultado.- se lo menciona Inuyasha acariciando el cabello de la chica, al igual que el rostro de la joven, viéndola desde sus brazos llorar.

Tranquila…- lo vuelve a murmura Inuyasha, acostándose a lado de Kagome… tratando de apaciguar aquel llanto, ya había escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas se volvían mas sensibles y en algunas ocasiones lloraban por todo, Kagome era sensible y con el embarazo se volvería mas de la cuenta, tomando que no podía enojarse con ella como de costumbre.

Ya arregle todo, no te preocupes.- se lo dice Inuyasha, besando la cabeza de Kagome, que se encuentra debajo de su barbilla.

¿me-me perdonas?.- lo menciona Kagome con un sollozo.

Claro que si pequeña.- se lo contesta.

Kagome tan solo se acomoda entre los brazos de Inuyasha, esperando a que la semana se pasara rápido, ya quería ser la esposa de Inuyasha, así como se lo había hecho saber al profesor…

-.-

La boda fue de lo más intima posible, se casaron en el templo de la familia Higurashi, sus amigos y familiares mas cercanos se encontraron en la ceremonia, presenciando la unión de Kagome e Inuyasha…

Ninguno de los presentes sabía algo de Kikio o del mismo Naraku, al parecer se habían ido del país ambos, algo abra hecho el padre del chico, por que nunca mas se supo de ellos dos.

Desde su boda, habían pasado apenas unos dos días, la mudanza le había traído solo lo necesario de las cosas de tu antiguo departamento, antes de irse de luna de miel quería dejar todo listo, e Ishio se quedaría con su mamá, Sota y el abuelo…

Se sentía feliz, apenas había acabo con la tarea y debía entregarse a Inuyasha para que el mismo se la diera al profesor, según el no quería que el profesor la volviera a ver, ya le había confesado que estaba celoso, aunque el profesor era un hombre joven no tenía ningún compromiso, y la veía de cierta manera que no le gustaba, claro que cuando se entero que esperaba un bebé y estaba casada con Inuyasha Taisho, se mantuvo al margen, pero aun así el celoso, posesivo de su esposo no la dejaba regresar a la escuela, por que según el ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

De luna de miel Inuyasha, la llevaría a Paris y después a Londres, claro que estarían medio mes en cada lugar, le partía el alma dejar a Ishio, pero no podían llevarlo…

¡¡Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha apenas entrando al departamento.

Estoy en el cuarto.- lo anuncia Kagome, viendo como Inuyasha se aproxima hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, para tomarla de la cintura y besarla…

De una cierta manera se sentía desfallecer entre sus brazos, agarrándose de la chaqueta del chico, mientras responde aquel pequeño beso.

¿y eso?.- lo pregunta Kagome, después de recuperar el aliento.

Gracias a que tengo la mejor maestra, pude sacar diez en el examen.- lo murmura Inuyasha, ronroneando al mismo tiempo que comienza a besar el cuello de Kagome.

Kagome comienza a dar torpes pasos para después sentir como cae en la cama con Inuyasha entre sus brazos, o mas bien sería cae entre los brazos de Inuyasha, sin que este deje de besarla.

Escucha los suspiros de Kagome, para que ella trate de corresponder cada caricia, pero bien sabía que en la posición en la que se encontraba Kagome era mejor que disfrutara, de sus caricias.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo suspira Kagome, al sentir como este introduce una mano en su playera.

¿mmmm…?- es la única respuesta que menciona el chico, para empieza a desabrochar aquella playera, se sentía con ganas de hacerle el amor a su esposa y aquello si que lo iba hacer.

Ter…mi…ne.- lo murmura Kagome, al sentir como Inuyasha besa sus pechos, para acabarlos en su boca, masajearlos y brindarle todo aquel placer, como la sabe hacer solo el.

¿Qué cosa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al cambiar de posición, Kagome encima suyo, pero sin quitar su boca del otro seno de la chica.

Mi tarea….- lo murmura con dificultad Kagome, para soltar un grito al sentir como las manos de Inuyasha bajan hasta la cintura de su pantalón para comenzarlo a bajar lentamente.

Vuelve a cambiar de posición, quitándole los pantalones a la chica, que se encuentra debajo de él, viendo aquel vientre que comienza a crecer, sus senos ya algo grandes, y deliciosos…

Inuyasha se incorpora y puede ver como la respiración de Kagome se encuentra agitada, y temblando de pies a cabeza, tan solo se dedica a besar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, bajando lentamente al vientre donde da dos besos, y comienza a bajar aquella ultima prenda del cuerpo de su Kagome.

El por su parte tan solo retira todas aquellas prendas de su cuerpo para quedar desnudo, de la misma forma que la chica.

Se coloca encima de Kagome, uniendo aquellas partes de su cuerpo que encajan perfectamente con el suyo, para besar los labios de Kagome, sintiendo como aquellas caderas se mueven a la suya… se sentía demasiado relajante hacer el amor con Kagome.

Comienza a besar el cuello de la chica, para sentir como se escucha un gemido, junto con un grito y su nombre, Inuyasha ya se encontraba dentro de ella, moviéndose lentamente, a causa del miedo de poder lastimar a la criatura…

Siente como Kagome empieza a controlar aquel ritmo, cada movimiento era para seguir que sus respiraciones se agitaran más…

El ritmo comienza a avanzar, volviendo loco al pelinegro de la misma forma que a Kagome, la cual tan solo da un grito al sentir como aquella semilla la inunda por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que tiemble de pies a cabeza, sin que Inuyasha se pare, volviendo a tener el segundo orgasmo, se sentía desmayar, pero parecía que Inuyasha todavía podía seguir con aquel ritmo llegando al ultimo y tercero, donde Kagome tan solo se convulsiona debajo de él.

Se retira de la cavidad de la chica, para tumbarse a lado de ella, abrazándola, sintiendo como sigue temblando su Kagome…

La toma entre sus brazos para poder taparla con él, le había hecho el amor encima de las cobijas al igual que encima de la roma que se encontraba regada por toda la cama, lista para ser puesta en la maleta de viaje, pero pareciera que aquello no le había importado a Inuyasha.

Kagome da un respiro hondo, demasiado hondo, para acorrucarse entre los brazos de Inuyasha, como solía hacerlo cuando terminaba de hacer el amor.

mmmm…. Estabas como mas…- lo murmura Kagome sin terminar la frase, para pegarse mas hacia Inuyasha, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos se encuentran sudorosos.

¿mas que?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dándole caricias en el cuerpo de la chica.

Potente…- lo concluye Kagome, para escuchar una fuerte carcajada, por parte de Inuyasha…

Y eso, que todavía no estamos en la luna de miel…- lo menciona Inuyasha, haciendo que Kagome se sonroje – ya te enseñare que es quedar exhausto de verdad.- se lo menciona Inuyasha… para comenzar a lamer las gotas que caer por el cuello de Kagome…

Kagome comienza a reírse al sentir la lengua de Inuyasha… en su cuello.

Pequeña.- la llama Inuyasha, esperando a que ella conteste, pero tan solo mencione un _"mmmm"… _- no nada olvídalo.- lo murmura Inuyasha, para dejar descansar a Kagome…

Quería haberle dicho lo que recordó el mismo día cuando se casarón, recordó cuando choco la primera vez con Kagome, cuando ambos peleaban en la secundaría por cualquier tontería, cuando a veces pensaba Inuyasha que odiaba aquella chiquilla, cuando la beso, cuando la amo, y aquella misma historia se repito en preparatoria, solo que con un resultado diferente…

"_Del odio al amor, amigo mió… solo hay un paso" _como recordaba aquella frase que el mismo Miroku se lo dijo en secundaría y se lo volvió a recordar ese mismo día… y era cierto… **_"Del Odio al Amor… solo hay un paso" _**y aquel paso fue el que lo hizo mas feliz en toda su vida…

…**Fin…**

**Buaaaaaaa, acaba de acabar OMG… no puedo creerlo, creo que ate todos los cabos sueltos…**

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado chikas… nif, nif…**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me han apoyado…**

**A todas…**

**1000 Kisses de fresa, Agelita301, anaichan, Anaixainu-Kag, AndreinaBarrios, Aome 19961, AmyKag 1481, Bianka Lucero, BiskeAyashi991, Caro, Chobits 080, Dannychiquita, Girlremamon1, Higurashi02, Inu 874, InuKagDQ13, Jimena, Kagome-inuvale, Kagomelove 23, Kagome-sama, Kikila Otaku, Kikyousucks, Krlamaster, La Damadel alba, Lau-Lune, Layeya 20991, LeadySango17, Lorena, Madmasuelriddley, Magael, Mayra 6314, melikagome, Miky, milkaAssakura, Mili, Miyuinthedark14, monyjan, nini-chan, nohenatha, OoAomorInuoO, Pamela, Rei 22, Sandriña, Sakurita 570 Serena tsukino chiba, Seshoinulove, sesshoumaru.forever, Shadow Angel 4 ever, TLAP, Tuamiga 1912, twindpd1 Willnira y Yuiren 31.**

**Bueno chikas, si les interesa leer mi siguiente fic… que pienso poner mañana, ya que por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo…**

_**Ghost Whiseperer…**_

_Kagome, una chica de la cual tiene un don especial, puede ver aquellos espíritus de los cuales se quedan en el mundo terrenal dejando cosas pendientes, ayudándolos para que partan hacia la luz, su descanso eterno; uno de ellos es el que la encamina conocer a Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los jóvenes de la empresa Taisho, pero el no será capaz de creerle a Kagome, ocasionando que la vida de ella y la del chico estén en peligro... ¿por que todo el mundo no cree que hay otro mundo paralelo a este?._

**Me despido**

**Fesabi…**

**  
**


End file.
